Backstabbing Boy Wonder
by Phazon Droid
Summary: Robin abandons the hero life and experiences the desire for power by becoming Slade's apprentice. The Titans must accept this betrayal, but Starfire is caught between saving or killing a friend. Chapter 18: Who Makes the Rules
1. Sacred Oath

_Note & Central Summary:_ This story is an alternate ending to _Apprentice Part 1_ of Teen Titans, season one and focuses on Robin willingly choosing to become Slade's apprentice.  The Teen Titans, now short a leader, have a hard time coming to terms with this betrayal, particularly Starfire, who cannot accept that her best friend has left her and is finding it hard to not think about revenge and make Robin suffer for what he has done.  The story has been revised from top to bottom.  Check profile for more information.  Now the story flows a lot better and is a bit _Dark Knight_ influenced.

--

**Sacred Oath**

As night fell on Jump City, a new life had been born. 

Robin, former leader of the Teen Titans and former protégé of Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, stood under a flickering lit light bulb and examined his new uniform.  The blacks, oranges, and grays of his apprentice uniform were a breath of fresh air from that colorful costume he used to wear.  The initiation ceremony of his apprenticeship would take place in thirty minutes, so he decided to kill the time by exploring his new home.

After entering the verification code, Robin stepped back as the door opened with a _hiss_.  He stepped into the long and narrow hallway lit by some dim overhead lamps.  Robin took one step after another down the hallway. 

Nostalgia hit Robin as he saw himself back at Titans Tower.  While beads of sweat bled down his forehead as he punched the worn out punching bag in the training room, he could hear the bleeps and bloops of the video games that Cyborg and Beast Boy would play for hours at a time. 

Raven would sink lower into her chair until her legs touched the shagged carpet as she tried to read her book and Starfire would mop the kitchen floor after another one of her experimental dishes exploded in her face.  In spite of the confusion, Robin managed to find something to smile about, and when he lived with the Titans, the bright sunshine that filled them with hope.

Here, in Slade's headquarters, however, the faint buzz of an overhead lamp losing its luster filled Robin's ears.

Every inch seemed like a mile to Robin.  He frowned at the thought of spending his thirty minutes wandering around the hallway.  His left hand, which he had kept on the wall, kept tracing over door after door, but he never went in one.  He hadn't been accepted by the others who lived at Slade's headquarters, whoever or wherever they were, so it wouldn't do him any good to burst in on them.

One more step and Robin stopped.  The faint and foul aroma of burned waffles and leftover TV dinners traveled into his nostrils.  Robin thought of Starfire's cooking, but she, like the rest of the Titans, vanished from his life.  Robin shrugged off the thought and began walking again as he started to salivate.  He hadn't eaten since this morning and thought that something small to satisfy his hunger couldn't hurt.

"I'm surprised that anyone could find their way around here," Robin muttered to himself.

Before Robin could say anything else, an overhead light went out and Robin found himself cast into complete darkness.

"…Damn it."

Robin narrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists.  Rage flowed through his system.  He clenched his teeth and tapped his left thigh with his fist eight times while a vein started throbbing in his forehead.  Robin slapped his forehead before letting his hand drag down his face and pull several eyelashes along with it. 

He started walking again, though he brought his boots down with exaggerated stomps that were muffled by the thick carpet.  If Robin didn't calm down, he would kill the first person he saw.  In a half assed attempt to ease out, Robin began counting backwards from one hundred.

Why did he do it?  Why did Robin leave the Titans and join Slade?  At least at the Tower had windows so the moonlit sky could pass through and light a dark hallway like the one Robin walked through.  Every morning at 8 a.m. when Robin woke up, he met Cyborg and Beast Boy with a high five, nodded at Raven, and braced himself when Starfire gave him a bone cracking hug.  The lights never flickered off and on and Robin could tell whose room belonged to whom.

Robin stopped counting at forty when he realized he had stepped into a clearing where the scent from before seemed to spread in different directions.  It mirrored the living room of Titans Tower, except this one was in better shape.

Remembering his craving, Robin walked into the kitchen area.  After Starfire's first freak experiment with food, a thick blue substance coated everything from the tofu to the leftover Thanksgiving ham.  When Robin opened the refrigerator here, he didn't meet the annoying refrigerator light, but a pungent odor that didn't resemble the one that ventured into his nostrils when he walked through the hallway.

Fed up with the lackluster conditions, Robin rolled his eyes and plopped down on one of the couches.  He didn't sink right into the sofa like he did at the Tower; his back began crying out in agony when it felt like it had been split in two.  Robin choked back any immediate tears that would have flowed from his eyes and clutched his back with his left hand before rolling over and onto the floor.  He hadn't been run over by a steamroller, but it sure as hell felt like it.  He thought he heard the wet snap of his back breaking, but he knew better than that.

Robin closed his eyes and counted to ten through gritted teeth before he began clawing at the sofa.  Whenever Robin dropped onto one of the couches at Titans Tower after a horrible battle, he could ease into dreamland with a wide grin that beamed with pride.  Sometimes, he would pretend he'd done the backstroke on a cloud, even though he was on a sofa.  The cushioning felt snug against his back, as did Starfire's body whenever she chose to lie across him.

As Robin lie face down on the couch, he thought about how the other Titans.  No!  He shook his head, ruffling his smooth black hair against the end of the sofa.  He had a new home; a dingy, home that had skipped out on the electric bill, but a new home nonetheless.

"You know, for a bad guy, Slade could use a few renovations," Robin muttered to himself.

Just as Robin was about to doze off, he heard two pairs of footsteps approaching.  Ready to defend himself in case he was outnumbered, he stood to his feet and took a fighting stance.  A shiver ran down his spine and the knot in his throat wouldn't go away, but he hid it behind the smug look on his face.

The footsteps grew louder until Slade and a cloaked figure stepped into view.  Slade's eyes wandered about the room to see if anything had been misplaced.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robin clutch his back, but he figured it was from anticipation of the coming ceremony.

"Preparations are ready, Robin.  Come," Slade commanded as he beckoned Robin to follow him and the stranger with him.

Robin got off of the couch and followed Slade and the cloaked figure down the hallway.  It was brighter now thanks to the candle the cloaked person had with them.

"You have made the right choice, Robin," Slade announced as he glanced back at Robin for a split second.  "This offer does not come along every day and those who turn it down do not have the desire or the will to become stronger.  I can see that you are indeed stronger than they are.  You also seem to have a keen eye for figuring out my tricks."

Robin shrugged and let out a quiet yawn.  He did not want Slade to lecture him on his own ability as much as he wanted to lie down and get some rest.  Running around Jump City all day had taken its toll on his body and he was beginning to rub his eyes to keep them open.

"Sure, whatever.  Let's just get this over with before daybreak."

A chuckle emanated from the cloaked figure.  "He's eager, isn't he?"

Robin's ears perked up at the sound of that voice.  He raised his eyebrows as he scanned the figure from top to bottom to see if he could find anything else familiar, but there was one glaring irregularity: the figure was floating.  Robin tilted his head to one side and thought about what types of freaks lived here besides Slade.

Whatever it was, Robin did not have any time to think on that.  Slade had stopped at a huge silver door.  He entered the code and let the doors part before entering.  Robin narrowed his eyes until he could see the podium in the center of the room, but it was still blurry from where he was standing.  If Slade was going to initiate him by putting a pair of donkey ears on his head and blindfolding him, he'd be damned if was going to join some crackpot-

"Start walking, Robin," Slade commanded as he and the cloaked figure made their way towards the podium.

Robin shook his head and followed behind, but he had this odd feeling that pair of eyes, or two, three, or more than ten, were all leering at him.  As Robin walked down the center of the aisle where two groups of cloaks parted, he kept hearing people whisper comments  such as "Is he the one?" or "There goes Batman's little bitch."  One person made the mistake of mentioning the Flying Graysons, the circus act Robin and his parents used to perform in, and almost paid for it when Robin lunged at him, but he was held back by the cloaked figure that was with Slade.

"You know," the figure began, "for a leader, you don't know how to keep calm, do you?  I still don't know what I ever saw in you."

As the figure flung Robin further ahead, he kept trying to get a picture in his mind of who this person was and how they knew about him.  He strained to see the light suspended from above, but as long as it didn't fizz out, he was fine.

Slade was standing under another light not that far from Robin.  He took a few steps forward and entered the darkness, but came back into the light when he appeared in Robin's circle.

"The initiation will begin now, apprentice.  Please get on one knee."

For the first time this entire night, Robin smirked.  Since he left Batman, Robin often heard jokes being made about how Batman kept a young boy in a dark cave.  It wasn't a problem.  Robin didn't care whether or not people questioned his sexuality.

Sometimes.

"Just what am I joining you for again?"

"You joined because you felt that you would never become stronger with your teammates.  The chronoton detonators being a fake has nothing to do with it, now do not hold up the ceremony up any longer."

Robin grumbled, but didn't have a choice but to get down when he felt that cloaked figure force him down on one knee.  Slade stepped into the light and surveyed the enormous crowd before speaking.

"From time to time, alliances and collaborations are born out of bloodshed order to protect the weak.  They are formed when one is unsatisfied with their lot in life and wishes to achieve more through other means, even if they must dirty their hands in the process.  As you all know, there were no probes in the chronoton detonator left for the Titans, yet Robin is still here after hearing the truth."

Some quiet murmurs echoed from the audience as Slade turned towards Robin.

"You understand that they are now your enemies, for now and as long as you live?"

Robin lowered his eyes while thinking of having to face his former team as an enemy.  After letting the thought run through his head, he answered Slade.

"Yes."

"Do you solemnly swear to fight at my side and amongst your comrades?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear, that you will not yield to bribe, threats, or passion from your rivals for the purpose of obtaining from you information about joining me?"

"Yes."

"In the presence of all before you, do you swear to never go against or betray your brethren?"

"Yes."

Slade closed his eyes and turned away from Robin.  He had agreed to every term and condition, but there had to be more.  He decided to brief Robin in on that later.

"You will rise."

Robin rose from the ground a new creature.  There would not be a "Titans, go" anymore when going off to fight a villain because he _was_ that criminal now.  There couldn't be any turning back after this.  Wiping the dust off of his chest, Robin gazed at Slade.

"Congratulations, Robin.  You are now a member of our family and the Titans are no longer your friends.  You will grow and become stronger here, and you will not regret this decision."

Before Robin could say something, Slade continued.

"But in order to prove that you are ready to commit yourself to this, you're going to receive your first assignment, effective immediately."

Slade stepped into the darkness and his footsteps became faint after a few seconds.  After ten long seconds, Slade came back with some blueprints of a security complex and some files in a folder.

"The thermal blaster seen here attaches to your right wrist and is another weapon that can be used to escape dire situations."

He handed Robin the folder, but it took Robin a few seconds to grab it.  After opening it, he glanced at the drawings and printouts of the building until his eyebrow couldn't go up any further.  Robin narrowed his eyes and muttered something incomprehensible under his breath before looking back at Slade.

"I already have a full arsenal.  Why do I need this?"

"You have no long range weapons capable of causing serious harm, Robin, and you've never been one to use beams or any sort of projectiles that you can guide yourself.  More than that, I believe you may run into a few surprises when sneaking into this base."

Robin looked at the directions.  1642 Ebony Square was a weapons manufacturing conglomerate that received a lot of business and security always had top of the line weapons and arms.  He'd stopped a few villains from breaking in every now and then, so to him, there couldn't have been much of a surprise.

"Go now, and we shall see if you are indeed worthy of joining us."

Slade handed Robin a small radio receiver and Robin plugged it into his left ear before spinning around on his heel before running at full speed towards the metal door.  He was out in three seconds and sprinted down the dark hallway, being careful not to run too fast that he would lose his breath before he even found his way out.

Back in the large chamber, Slade looked to the cloaked figure on his right.

"He will succeed.  His iron will won't allow him to fail."

The figure, now that Robin had left, pulled the hood off of her hair and let out an inflated sigh after being cooped up under the hood.

"But what about when he faces _them_?" she responded.  "I don't think the Titans will like seeing Robin dressed like you."

"All the better to see him face them head on and not care about what he has to do to complete his mission."

-

-

-

Robin ran down the empty hallway for all he was worth.  If what he'd heard was true, there was a possibility that he would run into the Titans during this break-in.  He smirked with triumph even though the mission hadn't begun; he was eager to see their faces again, but in reaction to his new clothing.

After five minutes of looking through door after door, Robin stumbled upon an underground exit that would lead him to Jump City.  The exit was fitting since Robin didn't have wings, so he continued running down the lit underground tunnels until he found a manhole.

Robin was about to press the manhole up when he heard an oncoming automobile run over it.  Not wanting to put anything off, Robin punched the manhole into the air and jumped onto the street.  He pulled a map out of his pocket- 1642 Ebony Square was a few blocks away, the night was young, and he had a mission to accomplish.

"I guess it's just Robin go, now," Robin concluded.  He couldn't keep the smug grin on his face as he began running towards his target.

Robin had a job to do and an ambition to prove to Slade: to show that he was no longer living by the morals of justice and virtue.  There was a chance that the Teen Titans, all four of them, would show up to stop him, but he didn't care.

If he had to spill their blood in order to prove a point, so be it.


	2. Breaking and Entering

**Chapter 2: Breaking and Entering**

Afterthought: _A few parallels between Slade's organization and the Secret Society of Super-Villains, or the Legion of Doom._

**---------------------**

"We're never gonna find him."

Robin was missing. His locator had been deactivated and there was no way of getting in contact with him, but the Teen Titans never turned their back on a friend, not even their leader. They didn't like Robin's constant bitching about Slade, no, but they had accepted that he had lost his cool. Now that he was gone, even though for a few hours, a waiting gap went unfilled in the Titans' circle as they crept through Jump City's sewers to locate Robin.

Beast Boy sniffed the air and recoiled in disgust when a dead rat drifted by his foot. "Dude, we've been in the sewers all night. Can't we just look for him in the morning?"

Cyborg sighed and turned his searchlight off, casting the team into darkness. "BB, you know that Robin ran down here when he said he saw Slade, so if he's somewhere, it's down here." He held his head down and turned the light back on before tampering with the itch in his brain. He wanted to focus more on whatever was that everyone had been infected with when they were blasted by that thing, but the leader came first. "We could find an exit if we wanted to, but we still gotta find out what happened to Robin."

Still sniffing, this time while pulling a banana peel off of his shoe, Beast Boy spoke. "Well, if he went further into the sewer, we may not _wanna_ find him."

Raven, refusing to let her hood down and exposing her face to the foul stench of death, was just as interested in getting out of the sewer, but let none of that anticipation glance across her face. As vital as Robin was as the team's leader, Raven knew that Robin was capable of handling himself. Hell, he had just taken out an army of Slade-bots by himself. "Whatever did happen, Robin can hold his own. He isn't a lunatic like Slade."

Doubt flashed across Raven's face for an instant and her arm would not stop shaking despite her order to halt the jerking movements. How many times had Robin told them not to compare him to Slade? Once? Twice? Too many for Raven to remember as she straightened her forehead. Within the realm of her mind, she tried not to visualize Robin returning to the team, but dressed like Slade. No, Robin was a lot of things: an overconfident jackass, an antisocial sidekick, but he was _not_ a psycho.

Beast Boy broke Raven out of her trance when he let out something between a cough and a chuckle as he patted Raven on the shoulder. "You sure you wanna say that, Raven? Robin and Slade are almost the exact same-"

For a split second, Beast Boy felt his temperature drop and his blood ran cold when Raven stared at him out of the corner of her eye. Black tendrils crawled out of the depths of her robe, but before she could drag Beast Boy to the depths of Hell and back, a circle of light penetrated the darkness and sent some nearby sewer rats scurrying.

"Found one." Cyborg pushed the manhole open and began climbing the ladder. Beast Boy and Raven followed behind him.

Still searching in every pipe, under every discarded can, and asking every sewer rat in desperation, Starfire sloshed through the murky waters as the frigid liquid matched the emptiness in her heart. After endless looking, Starfire bit her lip and ignored the metallic taste of blood fluttering around her mouth. There was no Robin, no locator, no nothing.

Cyborg leaned down into the hole and called for Starfire. "Yo, Star, are you coming or what?!"

"Yeah," Beast Boy huffed back another sniffle. "If you gotta sneeze again, get it over with. I'm cold!"

Starfire brought her hands together. No longer was Robin there to hold her hand when she was frightened and needed support. The hollow heart had lost its savior and now the Tamaranean had to walk through the world naked and unprotected without the guidance of her best friend. Though light shined through the darkness in the tunnel, it could not fill the space occupied by Robin's friendship and assuring presence. When Robin had told Starfire that he was not turning into Slade, she abandoned the thought of him slipping further into the darkness and away from the team, away from _her_.

She pressed her lips together and peered into the darkness one last time when she saw Robin running towards her to embrace her so she would know everything was fine, but his body passed through her own and reality crashed in on her. Before Starfire could run deeper into the sewer, a thick blackness enveloped her as Raven brought her to the surface. Raven turned Starfire right side up and, aside from the rush of blood to the alien's face, Raven found the mix of regret and despair plastered on Starfire's face.

"You still want to look for him."

Statement, not a question, as Starfire landed on the ground. "I was…certain that I would be able to find Robin. He could be in trouble and awaiting our rescue. If Cyborg had quit the team again, I am sure that Robin would never-"

"_Watch it_, Star. I didn't quit…I was on temporary leave."

Beast Boy held his hand up after wiping his nose again. "I believe your words were 'I QUIT!'" Beast Boy retorted before slinking to Raven's side when Cyborg glared at him. He paused when his, along with everyone else's, communicator went off with a resounding buzz in his ears. Cyborg was the first to flip his open and study the on-screen map.

"We got another problem: someone's at the Ebony Square weapons' district! You think it's Slade?"

"Nah. If it was, Robin would've beaten the snot out of him already." Beast Boy held back another sniffle. "Besides, Slade doesn't need weapons- he's _Slade_!"

Raven stared at Beast Boy for ten long seconds that dragged out into a minute. After deciding against slapping him upside the forehead, she muttered an incantation to herself as her feet left the ground and she hovered in the air. "Regardless, if it is Slade, then Robin must be related."

Beast Boy wiped his nose one more time before transforming into a pterodactyl and letting Cyborg onto his left wing. Cyborg converted his right hand into its blaster mode. "All right, guys, we find the target and waste it! If they don't know Robin-"

Starfire's arms would not stop vibrating. The emerald in her eyes intensified and the fabric of her gloves strained as she clenched her fists to the point where the material began to tear. Screw the target; she wanted Robin in her arms again. Before Cyborg could finish giving the command, Starfire shot into the air and let her nose do the tracking for her. "I will rescue you, Robin."

-

-

-

"Everything is according to plan."

A beat, then an explosion ripped through the double doors of the security complex, sending a mix of crimson and cerulean flames out of the bomb's base and leaping towards three scurrying guards. The fire ate at the first guard's legs as his assault rifle freed itself from his hands and landed at Robin's left foot. Smoke billowed and clouded Robin's vision to the point where he could only point out five guards capable of defending themselves. His hands ran through his pockets for available weapons: a flash bomb, ten explosive discs, his bo staff, grappling hook, three electric discs, a switchblade in case of emergency, and eight bird-a-rangs.

Behind Robin, a singed guard gazed through his functional eye as Robin's shadow danced past him and towards the glass plated prize. The man, ignoring the twisting in his left hand, pulled out his communicator and turned the dial to the left until the static fizzled into another person's voice he could interact with. "Red alert! Crazy spiky haired kid…had a bomb—killed everyone!"

The transmission came in garbled chunks on the other side. "_Repeat, guard? Feedback is acting up."_

The man began screaming until his vocal chords strained for all they were worth. "Intruder has killed everyone on level! Requesting emergency-" A flash and the top of the radio fell straight off while sparks crackled and landed in the guard's goggles. He ducked as sparks jumped onto and over his helmet and loose wires spat whatever circuits they had left before wilting.

Robin's right hand fell to his side. The slight movement out of the corner confirmed his thought: he had missed. A head shot without perfect aim was risky, he had thought, but years of training afforded him the perfect chance to practice his throwing prowess. He turned around and walked towards the guard, noting Slade's hellish voice through the communications system. "_Complications, Robin?"_

Robin put his left hand to his ear while his right hand fished for an explosive disc. "Nothing yet. A few of the guards got away, some are still running now, and one is still alive." He looked at his bloodless hands. "No fatal injuries yet."

"_And the Titans have not arrived, either."_

For a second that became a moment which turned into a minute, images of those targets: Beast Boy with his comic book collection, Starfire and her pudding of sadness, Cyborg's obsession with that car and Raven's frozen grimace plastered onto his brain in the empty spaces in his brain where the adhesive was still wet. Robin shook his head, pulled the photos off, and made sure to wipe the slate in his mind clean of any connection with them.

"No sign of the enemy."

"_Sixty seconds to respond. On the first assignment, not impressive."_

Robin took awhile to answer, but in half the time. "One inept guard still alive."

"_Then kill him and continue with your mission."_

"Understood." Slade cancelled the COM link before Robin could, but either would have worked. Robin approached the writhing guard trying to grab his pistol about five feet away from him, but the loss of circulation and blood flow in his right arm impeded his progress. The few inches became miles when Robin's foot crashed down on the soldier's hand and brought more life running a marathon from the man's veins and through his fingertips in a small pool. Robin placed the bomb on the soldier's forehead and set the time for thirty seconds before walking away. "Don't get up. You'll use up your time."

A new wave of nausea sent the soldier into a slow panic as a trickle of sweat ran down his forehead and his breath came out in labored puffs. His heartbeat went into double time and even Robin heard the drumming behind him, but he continued counting down to himself as the man's life began closing the book on itself.

"Fifteen…"

"Wait, I remember your face! You're supposed to be the good guy! You can't do this!"

"Ten…and why not? You're already dead."

Sweat drenched the man's face and clouded his vision. He pounded his fist, insulted at his death being dragged out. "Why not just kill me and get it over with?!" The beeping quickened…five…four…three…two…"

The explosion eclipsed the yells that were soon silenced when body parts flew in several directions. The nearby walls received fresh coats of paint and a departed soul descended to the underworld, but Robin stood tall and continued as if nothing had happened. Death was common to him. In Gotham, it was common to find the Riddler's next clue tacked onto a smiling victim or one of the Penguin's crones wash up in the lake. It was just business.

Robin pulled a detonation pack out of his pocket, set the timer for five seconds and hurled it at the glass. He blinked once before his hair whipped black as the explosion ripped through the shards and sent fragments flying in different directions. With the guards eliminated, he stepped over a few broken pieces of glass and stared in deep thought at the prize: the thermal blaster that would fit onto his left arm. He grabbed the item and set it in place on his arm, not noticing the grin forming on his face. "Mission accomplished."

"_Not yet, Robin._ _The true mission has not arrived." Slade's voice came over the com system again. "In due time, the true test will reveal itself."_

Robin's body chilled. How many guards were left? Five, not counting the ones that were incapacitated? That didn't pose him a problem, if only for a-

The train of thought derailed with a sudden banging on the steel doors opposite Robin. Amidst the metal crunching and twisting bars, Robin's ears perked at the sound of Cyborg's grunts and strains whenever he tried to force something open and forgot that blaster he had. Spinning on his heel, Robin thought it better to head to higher ground to give him more room to fight. He picked an explosive disc out of his pocket and threw it at a few ceiling tiles. The explosion ripped through several tiles and created an exit for Robin, who leapt into the air, swung on a pipe a few times to gain altitude, and threw himself into the air and outside. He ran as fast as he could towards the exit just as the door was blown apart.

Cyborg entered the room first, his red eye scanning the room before motioning the others to follow. Beast Boy reverted from an orangutan to his normal form, Raven's aura slipped back into her skin, and Starfire's starbolts vanished. They stepped over the rubble and approached the broken glass center where something had been stolen. Cyborg scanned the base for traces of blood or skin-a trail, anything to point them in the right direction, but nothing. His eyes wandered down to the timer from the detonation pack laid against the bottom of the base. Cyborg was about to bend down to pick it up, but a set of hands cranked his head towards the empty shaft where the draft continued seeping in from above.

Beast Boy continued waving his hand like his life depended on it. "It's Slade, you guys! He's up there!"

Starfire's head shot up at the vanishing silhouette running into the night. Blood ran through her fists at the thought of Robin being held hostage as she raced through the hole ahead of the others. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg soon followed.

-

-

-

Robin sprinted as far as his legs could take him. Fatigue and taking out so many guards without a break was taking a toll on his body as he somersaulted over a railing and onto a straightaway. His eyes darted to the left, no guards coming, and to his right…nothing. He smirked at the thought of a perfect mission and ran towards the edge of the path when a sonic blast whizzed past his ear and cut through the railing, sending it towards the waiting streets.

"Freeze!"

_Cyborg?_ Robin always thought Raven would take over if he left the team, but he shrugged it off. There was no more 'Titans, go' command coming from Robin's mouth, no _five_ teens carting another rogue villain off to prison. Robin stood under an unlit lamppost; his body bathed in darkness and his heart doing back flips around the inner walls, as he heard several other sets of feet join Cyborg to face who they thought was Slade.

Then Robin took one step back, followed by another and a second until he had stumbled out of the darkness and into the light of the world. He kept his head down and the following silence crawled from one Titan to the next as they had a clear view of their target. That spiky over gelled hair, the unmistakable mask, all of the elements blended together except for the uniform…the attire of the enemy. Why was he wearing it? Where were _his_ uniform, _his_ true clothes? Raven raised an eyebrow from behind her veil, but paralysis had rooted all but Starfire in their places as a mix of shock and confusion played a game of tug of war with their emotions as the figure turned around and faced them.

Beast Boy was the first to draw upon breath. "That's not Slade, that's…"

"Robin." Oh, how Starfire loved that name, that boy. Being from another planet, she knew little about human emotions and how to deal with startling revelations, but _this_ was crossing the line between confusing and downright wrong. No theory ran through her head, though. She just floated towards him with her arm extended. "Robin, why are you-" Robin cut Starfire off when he threw a Slade-style flyer that exploded in her face and drove her into Raven's arms.

Cyborg wavered between raising his blaster and scratching his head while Beast Boy was too transfixed to transform. "Yo!"

"What is your deal?"

Robin's left arm glided over an explosive disc, but Slade's voice interrupted his plan. "_Not a word, Robin. They're not your friends anymore. Fire the blaster and break away."_

"You mean retreat." Robin lifted his left arm and prepared to fire. He never backed away from a battle he was sure he could win, but taking on all four Titans was not something he one hundred percent believed he could do without a few minor injuries. Nonetheless, he fired at the stretch of walkway between him and the Titans, severing the path between them. The explosion brought the Titans up short and sent them scrambling back.

As the smoke began to build, Robin ran towards the ledge and jumped off. The pint sized ant village that was Jump City began to grow as the sudden rush of air blew Robin's hair back and had his blood almost jumping out of his body. His eyes narrowed to a streetlamp he could attach the grappling hook _if_ the timing was right, but before he could reach into his pocket, something snatched him up and took him off into the night sky.

Back on the weapons district, words had escaped Starfire. Not even the boy's name could come to mind for now. Shock pried her eyes open and made flight impossible. Her ears still worked, for she did rise after Cyborg's command.

"Let's go."

-

-

-

"You were lucky this time, Robin."

Robin brushed himself off and stared with indifference at his supposed rescuer. The odd metallic armor that separated her from her sister's, the mastery of the English language, and the seductiveness that many wild adolescent females such as herself possessed, Robin thought it odd that Blackfire would come to his rescue after being carted off to prison…_escaping_ prison. He shrugged off the thought as he and Blackfire entered the main chamber and stepped into the lone sphere of light.

"Here you are, Robin. Your new master is waiting to discuss our partnership."

_New_ master stuck out to Robin as he stared at Blackfire out of the corner of his eye; her grimace didn't falter. "Does the _new_ man at least have a name?"

A third, yet familiar voice hidden within the darkness joined the conversation. "No reason to insult me, Robin." Slade stepped into the same light as Robin and Blackfire. "My intellect and strength far exceed that of any man. Congratulations on your first success and retrieving your new weapon."

Robin looked back at Blackfire again, still the same giddy smile that almost matched her sister's, and to Slade. "I completed the mission and _didn't_ need rescuing, Slade."

Slade strode past Robin until he was at Blackfire's side. "True, Robin, but there will be moments when you cannot rely on your strength alone. It is in moments such as these that you will be required to work with others."

More theories ran through Robin's brain. Who was there he could work with? Any minor criminal that he knew of would have been defeated by the Titans…unless they got out of prison, which was plausible considering the recurring number of times he had run into the Mad Hatter in Gotham. Still, if Slade was so confident in Robin's abilities, why make teamwork an option?

Those other three, Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth, were no match for the Titans once they worked together unless they were having a bad day and he hadn't seen all of Blackfire's abilities, so the chances of a selection of _worthy_ teammates that could match up against the Titans was not possible and it showed in the arrogance lining under Robin's voice. "No thanks. The city's criminals are a bunch of morons and wouldn't last one second against the Titans. I'm not interested in working with this one-" he pointed to Blackfire, "-or anyone else."

Slade exchanged a look with Blackfire, whose smile had been replaced with a cold glare at Robin's insult to not address her by name, before raising his left hand and revealing an actuator. "You'll change your mind once you see what I have to offer."

With a press of the button, light flooded the room and Robin's eyes raised a bit at the amount of colorful faces Slade had managed to gather without them killing each other. Robin was unable to distinguish between those he recognized and ones he had never seen before, in Jump City _or_ Gotham, but he had estimated around at least twenty to twenty five members of…whatever Slade had planned for Robin. No way did Slade plan for Robin to _join_ this assortment of criminals, did he? "You expect me to be the leader of this?"

"No, Robin. In fact, only five or six will be assigned to your immediate aid, but think of it as collateral."

Robin smirked at that word: collateral. In Gotham, Bruce had told Robin of a group of supervillains that somehow banded together to take out the heroes all at once, but were driven by their own personal goals. Why would Slade's group, made up of much younger, less experienced, and deformed creatures serve any better? "I see, you're trying to set up a Secret Society, aren't you?"

"A co-operative, Robin." Blackfire held a finger up. "More than half of them don't even reside here, some are roaming, some are on parole, and some I just happened to break out of jail. Think of it like this: if you ever got into a situation where you couldn't take on the Titans by yourself, you no longer have to face them alone, but you have plenty of options to choose from."

Slade entered the explanation. "The Titans and you yourself were unaware that although many of the criminals you captured worked alone, many still fought for the same purpose."

"To kill us-the Titans." Robin shook his head and caught his error. He figured that Slade was putting on a show on his benefit- there was no way that so many people would be needed to fight _four_ teens, that is, unless the Titans found more allies. Robin's thoughts were interrupted when he narrowed in on five faces heading towards him. He recognized that trio that had tried to over the tower earlier, but the other two were a mystery. He noted the green armored one's optic eye and bulky black and yellow armor on the larger one.

Jinx made the first move by snapping her fingers as purple sparks of electricity surged from her hand.

"Meet your new team, Robin."


	3. The Beast Within

**Chapter 3: The Beast Within**

----------------

"Something's happened to him and _I_ know what it is."

Raven and Cyborg shared a skeptical look as Beast Boy, wearing a cap and long coat not unlike Sherlock Holmes, paced back and forth in the operations room of Titans Tower. After a few seconds, Beast Boy's pipe exhaled several smoke circles and he turned to face the Titans. He pulled a "Weird Shock" comic book and held it up for everyone to see, ignoring Cyborg's overdramatic sigh and preparation for another of Beast Boy's crackpot theories.

"The way I see it…there are only two logical explanations." He paused and flipped to a page where a robot had a field day detonating a school. "Robin's been replaced by an evil robot double…" Beast Boy flipped to the next page where a zombie feasted on an unwilling human's intestines, "…or he's another innocent victim of zombie mind control."

As Beast Boy sat down in the plush chair and took another puff from his pipe, Raven and Cyborg wasted no time in emitting those theories from their brains and trying to figure out just how far off the deep end Beast Boy had gone. No one else had come up with a reason for Robin's sudden betrayal, but a comic book was _not_ going to get the team any closer to answering the all important question.

At last, Raven spoke. "As…illogical as that sounds, if anything was controlling his mind, I would have sensed it."

Cyborg nodded and checked his forearm panel on his left arm. "And my scanners confirmed his biometrics. That was the real Robin-our Robin." Or rather, Slade's Robin, he thought as he and Raven held their heads down long enough for Starfire to somehow life their spirits.

"Lies!" All turned to the sound of Starfire's shrill cry. "That was not Robin, your scanners are wrong! Robin is out friend and nothing would ever make him betray us…nothing."

She bit her lip and fought back the urge to scream. She replayed his words again; don't ever compare him to Slade. The repressed confusion mixed with sudden sadness as Starfire stifled back a sob. Robin _is_ still their friend, he may not have trusted his teammates, but he always came through. Nothing should have broken him away from them.

"But something did."

Raven nailed another nail in Robin's coffin as Beast Boy arose with another idea. "Three words: disgruntled radioactive clone."

Having had enough of Unsolved Mysteries, Cyborg yanked Beast Boy by his hair and pulled his fist back to punch him, but Raven was faster as rage, for a moment, took over her common sense. Bad humor at an inappropriate time was one of Beast Boy's faults, and Raven had given him a kick or two to the face to let him know that. But the sudden rage in her face coupled with the spin kick that sent Beast Boy flying into a kitchen shelf let him know that he should shut up if he valued his life.

"No matter what the reason, no matter how much we wish it wasn't true, Robin's a criminal now. And just like every other criminal-"

"-the Teen Titans have to bring him down."

Cyborg and Raven's words sliced Starfire's vocal chords down the middle as speech, let alone a choked sob, escaped her. Fighting Robin? Treating him like every other _criminal_? No chance for redemption? No! She could not, _would_ not accept that.

"Nothing would make him turn against us." Starfire's sobs ascended and fresh tears began to flow until Raven walked over and slapped Starfire in the face. The stinging pain in her cheeks stopped the crying and she held her breath for fear of being slapped again.

"Look and listen to us, Starfire. The Robin you knew is gone and isn't coming back. Can you comprehend that without breaking into a fit?"

In her mind, Starfire replayed the conversation she had with Robin on the roof of the tower after Blackfire had been jailed, how she did _not_ yell at Robin after everyone discovered he was Red X. In her heart of hearts, even though Starfire did not know the game, she believed that Robin _was_ a hero. Her heartbeat shifting into second gear, Starfire ran past the Titans without a word and fought back any oncoming urge to cry or scream. What everyone got was the loud slam of the door as Starfire broke herself from the rest of the world to mellow in her own sorrow.

Beast Boy, remembering his experience with Raven and her emotions, decided to stay out of whatever Starfire was brooding over. He dragged past Raven and collapsed in a heap of pillows on the couch while Raven vanished to her room. Cyborg shook his head and muttered "That bastard" under his breath as he walked up and down the common room.

Cyborg couldn't believe the lie, deceit, and disregard for the word "team." It wasn't Slade who they had seen atop that roof that fateful night, but the silhouette of the body through the smoke formed a similar body that they had known all too well.

"Damn it, how's he gonna just switch all of that hero stuff he said? All this truth and justice crap just gone like that! What the hell is wrong with him?" He kicked the couch twice, causing Beast Boy to clutch his head as pain rippled in his brain. The ticking clock, the sole noise in the tower, was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Dude, don't think we're not all steamed up like you are. I don't get why he did it, either, but we're gonna have to find out if we see him again." Perish the thought that the Titans would have to fight or even kill Robin. While he had demonstrated his leadership ability, there weren't many occasions when they fought one on one unless it was a practice round.

-

-

-

Upstairs, under a veil of darkness, Raven sat in deep meditation, her body hovering inches above her bed. She was trying to get a lock onto his mind, figure what had made him even think of betraying the team he led to victory in many battles. With her mind sealed from the world, Raven wasn't surprised when she opened her eyes and realized how little she knew about Robin. He was _not_ a treacherous bastard. That much she knew. One word kept crossing Raven's mind when she thought of the train wreck this would soon cause.

"Damn."

-

-

-

Out of all affected, Starfire was the worst patient. There was still much she didn't know about Earth, its strange customs, what, with the sudden obsession with appearance, but she knew what disappointment, confusion, surprise, all of those feelings running around in circles in her head. Her, Robin…the bond they shared went beyond any emotions Starfire had for her sister. The bond that always let her heart run free and fly high into the sky while Robin's remained locked in a chest.

_The Robin you knew is gone_.

Starfire bit her lip, ignoring the metallic taste of blood as she put her hand on the growing stain on her pillow. On the outside, the shell was still strong, but within, everything had shattered and flew in different directions. How long was all she could ask. Was it even a question of how long? Did he plan this from the beginning? Did _all_ Earthlings act with such disregard for the emotions of others? Her lips warbled and wrestled for speech.

"It cannot be."

Sure it could. The memories of deception came to her once again. Her sister had visited a while back, her intentions sound at first, but behind that smile was evil, as seen when the two sisters fought. As of now, Blackfire was the enemy, but somewhere underneath that mask lay a sister willing to do anything for her younger sibling. But their leader was not female, he could not fly, and was not related to any of his comrades. How the two could be similar was what she wondered to herself.

At the same time, it wasn't surprising, judging by his behavior earlier that day. When fighting those Slade-bots, Robin took every opportunity to beat them to bits, even if it meant getting in the way of one of the Titans that would have done the task themselves. There were occasions where he had a violent temper, and the others accepted that, with reluctance. Despite Robin's shortcomings, he was still a worthy leader who always stood for justice.

"Was it all…a lie?"

No! Starfire shook her head at the thought of the last few months being nothing more than a fairy tale. There had to be something wrong with Robin…a fault in his programming.

Another beat as life dripped from Starfire's mouth and her best friend dripped away with it. What was she thinking? Earthlings were not robots and their emotions weren't controlled by someone else. Robin did _everything_ of his own free will: letting Cyborg leave the team for awhile, becoming the bandit Red X without warning the team, leaving her…leaving _her_. She leaned forward, her neck almost cracking and falling in line with her heart, and brought her jittering fingers together and formed a circle.

Joy. Unspeakable joy. None of it was coming to Starfire. The fountain of youth had dried up and darkness banged at the door, waiting for its release. The beast within had been stirred awake, but was still in its cage. In the depths of the body lay a sleeping creature. The sleeper had woken up, yet restrained. Red began to seep out, mixing in with the green, the colors fought for dominance as a spark, then an emerald sphere materialized within Starfire's hands.

Anger. Rising anger. Starfire's hair danced on all ends and her teeth rattled against each other. A spark of electricity danced up Starfire's arm and rippled through her hair as it wailed like a perfect storm. Was Robin gone? Was he no longer a friend of Starfire? Did he ever care for her at all? Starfire's heartbeat went into third gear as the anger battled the joy for control. She wanted to yell, to cry out in anger, to embrace her comrade in a warm hug before ripping him to shreds. To save a friend or kill him?

As the walls around Starfire began to tremble, life leaked from Starfire's body as a green sphere began to surround her body and the starbolt could no longer stay contained within her hands. Her vision blurred on and off…her friend for life, her joy, her squeeze, all a lie! The first date he had taken her on, the passionate, in her eyes, conversations they shared, the missions that the Titans had completed together and sharing Earth food afterwards. It was not just a mission for Starfire, Robin and the Titans were a family, a home to her.

All of that meant _nothing_ now?

"My…leader is my…enemy." Venom laced Starfire's tongue as her erratic heartbeat doubled the growing pain in her head. The energy leaking from the starbolt stretched to every corner of the room until everything was bathed in green. Anger was winning the fight and joy retreated back to its corner as, unknown to Starfire, the beast was free and nothing was stopping it from raging to the surface.

One last beat, then the starbolt detonated.

-

-

-

A shockwave thundered through the tower as Beast Boy stumbled awake and Cyborg emerged from the kitchen. "Dude, what the heck's going on?!"

Not answering, Cyborg converted his right arm to its blaster form and ran up the stairs. Beast Boy followed him. The two ran past an open door and stopped next to Raven, who stood where the entrance to Starfire's room _would_ be if it existed anymore. Cement littered the carpet and Raven tried to maintain her indifferent expression, but when a spark shot up two meters away from her foot, her right eye twitched.

The power was incredible. Starfire was not aware of everything that had happened except that something _new_ was flowing through her veins besides blood and she enjoyed it. The brilliant glow radiating from her eyes was enough to blind Beast Boy, who held his hand in front of his face as the aura surrounding Starfire shrunk until it just traced her body. With her teeth a bit sharper than before and jolts of electricity crackling around her, Starfire could not describe her transformation. Raven, however-

"Anger." Cyborg and Beast Boy looked in her direction. "You know how Starfire's powers are triggered by her emotions? Well, when she's happy, they work fine, but I…I can't explain what happens when she's angry. But I think we all know what's on her mind right now."

Starfire lifted her head and ignored not only the hair flowing in her face, but the strange demonic change in voice.

"_Revenge."_

A moment later, the crime alarm went off.


	4. A Little Anarchy

**Chapter 4: A Little Anarchy**

--

"This will be our first time together. Are you sure you're ready?"

Ignoring the wind whipping her hair back, Blackfire looked down at the rooftops. He had been quiet for thirty minutes since they left headquarters. What would it take to make him open that box of his? Did Gotham corrupt him so much that he forgot how to tap into his emotions? _No_, she shook her head. He never missed a ledge, his grappling hook connected to every telephone pole and fire escape ladder, his mask covered any indication that he wanted to talk to her.

She shifted her weight to the left and decreased flight to reach to his level. Would he notice? _Did_ he notice? Blackfire snorted and looked back ahead. The anticipation grew as she clenched her fists, ready to show Robin what she could do, but would he at least pretend like he gave a damn? "Pretty nice night, isn't it? But then again, who else knows more about the night and darkness than you?"

Robin planted his heel into a loose brick- careful of the trembling foundation under his feet- and sprung forward onto a street lamp. The moonlight illuminated his uniform, causing the silver to glint and making him blink back the temporary blindness. He rubbed his eyes and raised his left arm to check the on-screen radar.

The Titans still hadn't arrived and his new comrades should have killed half the city block still twenty minutes away. What took them so long? Robin had to shut out those thoughts when Blackfire commented on the differences between Robin and Slade.

His eyes wandered to the floating Tamaranean next to him. She appeared so carefree, yet could lift a bus without breaking a sweat. Just like Starfire. At once, Robin shook the thought from his head, crouched, and leaned backwards. He fished through his pockets and pulled out a bird-a-rang.

"I love it when you pull those toys out of your pants."

_Ignore her_. Robin groaned with disgust and flung the bird-a-rang at a pole one block over. He yanked it twice to make sure it was secure before leaping from the pole and swinging ahead.

Blackfire floated without a clue on how to make Robin talk. Heck, even little Koriand'r provided better conversation than Robin. "So, Slade tells me you're quite the fighter. I guess when you're trained by one of the greats, fighting becomes second nature to you. That and…" she let a chuckle go by as Robin hoisted himself onto the apartment roof, "…becoming his right hand boy wonder."

He squinted at the opposing building, the roof fading in and out like a television on the fritz, and frowned. A bird-a-rang wouldn't connect and, as he checked his pockets, he left his grappling hook in his former uniform. He closed his eyes and tried to come up with more ideas: had this been a week ago, Beast Boy could ride him over as a pterodactyl, Cyborg could throw him like a football in the last seconds, Raven could teleport him there, and Starfire never hesitated to take his hands and fly him across a large gap.

"Damn it, Robin! Look at me!"

_As soon as she just shuts up._ Robin rolled his eyes and stared at Blackfire for more than his average of two seconds.

"Look, if we're gonna work together from now on, you need to start talking to me! You don't like me, and I can't let my feelings interfere with the mission, but staying quiet all of the time is annoying and it better stop!" She floated inches away from his face, snarling as starbolts graced both of her hands. "Even if you did abandon them, don't abandon _me_ and your new team! We want to help you!"

Robin's mask hid the mild shock in his eyes. Help? _This_ crazy party girl went to jail and she wants to _help_ him? Then what was Slade's job? "I don't want your help."

Letting her shoulders drop, Blackfire gave a weak smile when she received at least _one_ response from Robin. He's crafty, she knew that much, and would do everything to avoid conversation or help. If she hadn't learned to control her urges, she would have already dumped Robin's body in the nearest dumpster. "No, but you'll need it. I don't know or care why you left them, but get over it!

"You're with us, a new society, and a new world that's ready to embrace you! I know you want to focus on the mission, but if I have to talk about the weather to get your attention, you better listen!" She couldn't, _wouldn't_ hurt him. Her eyes ran up and down his armor as she ignored the warmness in her cheeks. Damn him. Blackfire feared Robin would drive her crazy before he did himself.

"The others…can they fight at all?" Robin turned back towards the ledge and threw himself at the next rooftop. He resisted laughing when he heard Blackfire swear under her breath as she joined him.

"Slade showed me the result of your battle with them. Congrats, but he worked with them since. He didn't kill them, but one of them came close to hanging themselves after fighting him nonstop for an entire day. If they didn't die, they improved. At least, that's how he put it. I'm dying for you to see them fight together."

"They got as far as stealing my utility belt and in that span of time since then, they became better? I doubt it."

It was Blackfire's turn to scoff as both her and Robin's communicators trilled. "Just wait. When the time comes, those…crazy kids…would burn the city if Slade didn't have a leash on them. You'd be surprised at what happens when you take three reckless kids and give them some matches and luck."

Robin flipped open his communicator as Blackfire's comment settled. "You make it sound like Slade turned them into killers." He read the onscreen message, pocketed the device and looked to Blackfire and nodded. "Fifteen minutes. Let's move."

"Well, there's something about my sister you should know first…"

--

"How many did you kill?"

"More than you can!"

"Yeah, right. I did eight in already!"

"I'm on seventeen!"

"_What?!_ No pint-sized midget is gonna outscore me!"

Mammoth stepped over the girl's body and punched the concrete surrounding a street lamp, his fist sending cracks throughout the sidewalk. The lamp fizzled, went off, on and off again until it shook free and crashed next to Mammoth's foot. With a feral yell, he hauled the post behind him like a javelin and hurled it towards a light source.

The post crashed through the glass and tore through bricks in zigzag lines. It continued until the top disconnected and crashed through a parked car. The metal crashed through the front hood, igniting the engine. Seconds passed and a spark erupted into an explosion. The car hurled at the top of the fireball, flipping into more complex positions than a yoga master, until it toppled on its side, back, side, and continued in undetermined patterns as it hurtled through the Jump City bank window.

A beat, then fire erupted from the windows. One bloody hand emerged from the wreckage and crawled- with a potted plant- towards her attacker. Mammoth turned when he heard a weak moan from his left and smiled at the woman's attempt to fight back. He wouldn't kill her yet. Best to give her a moment of victory before she died.

"You…you bastard," her voice came hoarse and dry, as if full of sand, "you tried to kill me!"

"Well," Mammoth cracked his knuckles, "guess I didn't try hard-"

A rocket zipped past Mammoth's head and zeroed in on the woman. Her right hand clasped the ground before the rocket impacted and sent limbs flying in all directions. As Mammoth's hand fell at the sight of his lost kill, he narrowed his eyes on the boy behind him, still chuckling and holding that damn rocket launcher. "Gizmo, you stole my kill!"

"Stole?!" Gizmo rocketed in Mammoth's face, their noses meeting. "You didn't mark her! She was lying there and I took the chance!"

"But _I_ hurt her car! _I_ blew up the bank! _I_ deserve the kill!"

"Well, ya didn't! So it's eighteen to eight!"

"'Cuz you cheated!"

"Nuh-uh, barf brain! You're just a sore loser!" Gizmo landed and put away his rocket launcher. He watched as flames leapt from building to building, the spark in his eyes as bright as a child's on Christmas morning. "I mean, Slade doesn't even pay us to blow stuff up and you're complaining? Sure, I'd like some money, but we got the best deal possible! I mean, check this out!" He reached into his backpack and pulled out another weapon.

"What is that? A bazooka?"

Gizmo fired. The force from the unguided rocket when fired knocked him off of his feet and into a fire hydrant. His head rang like bells, but not as loud as the rocket's whistle as it soared through the air and smashed through a clothing store. Three seconds later, fire blazed through like a bolt of lightning. Gizmo squinted and brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the hot white flames. Tears began to prickle in his eyes, but from a mixture of pain and joy.

Mammoth snorted. "That still doesn't count as a kill. Even Jinx would back me up on that." He waited for his backup, but nothing happened. "Hey, where'd she go, anyway? I bet she gave up because she lost the contest."

As the fire's glow began to die down to a normal red and yellow, Gizmo dropped his hand. "Nah, she went to kill some bus driver."

"What bus driver?!" A body slammed into Mammoth's back, forcing his head skyward and his hand towards his spine. He jerked his head towards the corpse behind him. Purple X's littered the arms while a black cat card fit snug into each hand.

"That one." Jinx ran a finger through her hair as purple shockwaves rushed from her fingers. As each wave splashed a window, glass shattered like raindrops and gumdrops. With a twirl of her hand, Jinx summoned a green flame and fired the ball through a window lucky enough to miss a shockwave. Scores of glass shards rained around her as she raised both hands and skipped through the downpour like the first snow day.

The sound of glass popping blending with the roaring flames gave Mammoth reason to glare. "Bunch of show-offs." He grimaced when Jinx showed him that crooked grin.

"Now, now, don't be a sore loser. Slade told us to bring anarchy to the city now that those kids lost their little leader. So as long as something's not burning, we keep firing until they get here." She strode between Mammoth and Gizmo, windows shattering as she passed them, and stopped. "And I don't keep count of my kills, but if I did…" she flexed her finger and scrunched her face for a few seconds, "…thirty."

Both Gizmo and Mammoth stood with their mouths agape as Jinx flung more shockwaves through windows. _Thirty_? Where did she find the time to kill so many people without bazookas?

"Scrum eating cheater," Gizmo mumbled while fiddling with a detonator. _The police precinct's gonna look good up in smoke_, he thought as a grin beamed on his face. As his finger glided over the button, a black hand materialized through the ground and snatched Gizmo into the earth.

The moment passed forever until the ground spat Gizmo onto the street. His face, pale as a ghost, refused to stop shaking and fingers clawed at his suit for an itch he couldn't scratch.

While Mammoth went to work trying to snap Gizmo out of his daze, Jinx smirked as she watched that same disgusting blue robe rise out of the ground. _Still dresses like a psycho_, she thought as _he_ came back. "Took you all long enough to get here. Did you run out of color options?"

"Save it."

An ear piercing shriek cracked through the air as a green pterodactyl landed alongside Raven. Cyborg leapt off and converted his right arm to blaster mode. "What's the matter? Slade beat you too much and forget to tuck you in that you gotta level half of downtown?"

Jinx ran a black cat card across her cheek. "We just wanted to see how you worked without your leader." She walked until she stood in front of Raven, taking the card and using it to draw back Raven's hood. "And you didn't disappoint. You let…" she looked back to Mammoth and Gizmo, "how many did you two get?"

"I got seventeen! This lame-wad scored eight!"

"Hmm…that's pretty low." Jinx turned back to Raven. "Adding to my forty, that's sixty-five. Eesh, you let sixty-five people die. And you sit back and let your leader walk off. Even to a girl like me, that's pretty low."

"Get real!" Beast Boy raised his fist at Jinx. "We don't need Robin to beat you guys."

"Yeah, tell that to the body bags," Mammoth sneered, motioning the burning buildings around him.

"Without your leader," Jinx continued, pressing the card into Raven's neck, "you'll crumble like a skyscraper. I can see it now: _Titan Four Killed Due to Lack of Leadership_. You were lucky before when he came back to steal his belt, but without him, the robot over here would still be missing his right arm. I'm sure it just scares you to think about the path Robin chose to take."

"Where is he?" Raven interrupted, counting various deaths for Jinx for even touching her.

"What's the time?"

"What the hell difference does that make?"

"Well…" Jinx ran the card in circles, creating a target, "depending on the time, he could be here in ten minutes or ten seconds. I'm sure he'll be disappointed…to come to a fight and find your bodies waiting to greet him-"

Raven's foot connected with Jinx's face. The blow whipped her head back and forced the card into the air.

"Kill them!"

Gizmo readied his rockets. Beast Boy became the beast. Cyborg raised his cannon. Mammoth cracked his knuckles.

Starfire just stood there.

--

"So she's a freak?"

"In a word, yes."

"I could've told you that."

Robin checked the communicator again. _Four minutes_. Blackfire had turned Starfire's life into a novella without flying into something once. Some, like the speech impediments and lack of contractions, he could have guessed. The anger issues and frequent ripping through walls when enraged, not so much.

"Well, don't forget: I taught her what she knows. I helped her when no one else would. I-"

"Love to hear yourself talk," Robin cut her off as his feet connected with the gravel. "We're getting closer. Tell me about Star _after_ we're done with the mission."

Blackfire paused and raised an eyebrow. "_Star_, huh? So you gave my little sister a nickname _and_ it's stuck in your head."

"Most of us called her that. It's nothing strange."

"You still have feelings for her. Admit it."

"I'm the one who had to teach her all _about_ Earth. What she may remember forever I can't wait to forget." A slight twinge knocked Robin off-balance and off of the telephone pole. Before he could throw his grappling hook up, Blackfire's hand caught him.

"Well, don't forget that I'm the one saving your butt this time, not her."

Saving the thanks for later, Robin brushed off her arm and checked his arsenal _again_, to Blackfire's dismay. Ten explosive discs, five electric discs, grappling hook, rope, bo-staff, smoke pellets, seven flash bangs and a hand grenade in case of emergency. All tucked in place, all secured, all ready for battle. Robin ran his hand over every nook and cranny, shook the pellets, and examined the staff for dents more times than he could count.

"Will you knock that off?!"

"Don't interfere." Robin ignored her request.

"What?"

"I want to face her alone. Even if she's about to kill me, stay out of the way and keep the others from helping her."

Eye twitching and fists clenched as power surged throughout, Blackfire whizzed in front of Robin and seized his collar. "Look here: I am _not_ your damn sidekick, boy wonder! That attitude is going to get you killed if you don't let me help you. I don't care if you faced a drugged up scarecrow, amateur riddle master or a damn psycho clown. They're not my sister. She's not even from Earth; unlike anything you've faced and you think you're ready to face her alone?"

"Stop protecting her and let me fight her _my_ way. If you still think of her as your sister that you have to defend, you'll never beat her." Robin snorted and checked his map again, refusing to eye Blackfire. "Feelings just make you weaker."

"Ha! You don't know _anything_ about little Koriand'r, do you? We Tamaraneans _live_ by our emotions. Our power grows through reaching into our emotions. It's the trigger for our bloodlust. Anger equals death." Blackfire shook her head and turned Robin's head so he faced her. "Maybe you _are_ just like him…"

The communicator rang, shaking the both out of their argument as Robin turned on the monitor. Moments passed and between distorted screens, Robin heard Gizmo's voice spitting out taunts before his voice faded. Soon, Jinx, or what Robin and Blackfire thought was Jinx, appeared on screen jumping all over buildings and poles.

_"Guys…they're here!" _She ducked as a black crescent sliced the pole behind her. _"And Black, tell us next time that your sister's a psycho!"_

"What's going on with Star?"

_"Well…Gizmo annoyed her and she didn't like that, so-"_

_"She's breaking my arm!"_

Blackfire gasped. She brought a finger to her mouth and snorted. "Stupid Koriand'r, what are you doing?"

Then green lightning crackled two blocks over.

"There they are!"

--

Black wisps of smoke filtered over the buildings, blending with the odor of sweat and blood. Pink and black waves clashed through windows and cars while overweight titans collided and became pinballs when colliding with fire hydrants and mailboxes. A blue sonic shot spliced through a homing missile, stopping the whistling and causing shrapnel to rain over the dents in the street.

Jinx leapt into the air and brought her hands together. She brought them behind her back and with an almighty yell, sent a pink shockwave rippling from her hands towards Raven. On impact, the wave bounced off of a black bubble and created a new entrance for the deli. Coming down, Jinx prepared to bring her foot down on Raven's skull, but felt all of her body's weight disappear, making her as light as a feather. The blood rushed to her head and down was up as Raven brought her down to meet her eyes.

"You think you can wreck the city and we'll let you live?"

"Oh, please. If you wanted to kill me, you'd have done it already." Jinx twitched as some of her body's weight returned. "Robin put it in your head: don't kill, but teach a lesson. You had several chances to get rid of me and you didn't." When weight returned to her left hand, Jinx removed a black cat card and whipped it past her nose. "See what happens with a bit of betrayal and some firepower. The city goes kaboom and the Titans can't stop crying because precious little Robin screwed them in the-"

The weight disappeared again. Jinx began laughing, without knowing why, as her body coasted a pickup truck. Her backbone vibrated and head warbled from left to right from the impact, but she didn't care. She groaned as she stood up and arched her back to pop the bones back into place. A wet _snap_ let Jinx know she was whole again as she saw rockets cascading towards her like raindrops. A flick of her hand and pink waves split the rockets in two as Jinx glared at Gizmo. "Hey, watch where you're firing!"

In the air, Gizmo's mechanical wings fluttered as he dodged sonic blasts. One caught the edge of the left wing, throwing off his aim. "What do you expect?! I'm trying to blow stuff up here!" His gaze wandered to the still silent Starfire. "Meh, what's she expecting to find with her eyes closed? I'll show her!" Klaxons rang out and reticules circled around and around until Gizmo found his target. "You're not gonna find Robin-poo standing there like a doll!" Gizmo fired.

Starfire remained. The anger boiled over, subsiding like a volcano on the verge of eruption. As the rockets twirled and flailed in her direction, that volcano grew angry. Her eyes glowed and rage pulsated through her veins. The first rocket _clanged_ against her fist and spiraled, smoke curving in upside down Q's, and exploded in sections.

Others followed. Without lifting her face, Starfire fired several star bolts from her hands. One. Two. Three. Four rockets exploded in a flash of green and black smoke. As metal poured around her, Starfire glared at her target. "Please, if it is death that you desire, do not attempt to hide behind your Earth cannons."

A light bulb dimmed in Gizmo's head as he flew with care in front of Starfire. "What'd you call me, alien brat? Y'know, just because your boyfriend is gone doesn't mean you can start using big words that you don't understand."

Raven prepared to call out and stop Gizmo from committing suicide, but as her body reacted to Starfire's rising killing intent, she decided to let him find out for himself.

"Yeah, I figured." Gizmo fiddled with his communicator until it turned on. "Let Robbie even hear you. His girlfriend is so scared she can't even move without crying about him leaving her again."

"Stop it, Gizmo!" Jinx waved her hands to halt her teammate. "Don't make her any angrier! Her sister warned us about this!"

"If you're gonna stand there and put on the tough girl act, you should go home and sit on your daddy's knee, you baby!"

"No, Gizmo! _Stop it!_"

"Forgive me, father."

Gizmo turned around too late to see a gloved fist shoot forward. Veins stretched up and down his neck and his chest burned as Starfire began choking every fiber of life out of him. A green aura leaked through her fists, up his arms and ate through Gizmo's wings. The metal cried out in pain until the circuits buzzed.

_Kill him._

Starfire's gaze went from that of a child ready to squash a beetle to a tiger ready to rip apart a rabbit. The rage had erupted as she tightened her grip on the neck. She could wring it dry like a towel or snap it like a twig. She _wanted_ to. She _had_ to. _He_ pushed her to this. Robin…she had to wake him up.

"Tell us the next time your sister's a psycho!"

Starfire looked up and saw Jinx screaming into some circle. She clawed at the ground as a black hand dragged her towards Raven. Movement brought Starfire to Gizmo as she saw him try and grab the beeping device on his back.

"Do not attempt to try anything that will injure you further."

She seized the arm. Starfire tugged the arm once, twice, three times as bones popped in and out of their sockets. Like a one sided game of tug-of-war, Starfire pulled at the arm with all of her strength. The veins in _her_ arms grew and teeth slammed against each other as Starfire tried to hear that final _pop_!

Without a wing or prayer, Gizmo yelled loud enough- he hoped- for someone to hear him. "She's breaking my arm!"

"Because I am unable to reach your neck!"

Gizmo pounded the ground with his free arm and tried wrestling out of Starfire's iron grip, but nothing happened. Jinx warned him. Blackfire warned him. _But she looked so pathetic_.

Jolts of lightning erupted from Starfire's body and danced in the sky. As the final pop approached, pain throbbed in Starfire's back as a purple ball slammed into her back. Gizmo's body dropped and Starfire rocketed into the ground, her body digging through the concrete until it halted.

"I told you not to get in my way."

"You can thank me later. I just saved his life if you didn't notice."

As her sister's back sizzled, Blackfire watched the green sensation surrounding Starfire begin to shudder and increase in size. "So, she's just halfway there. Good job, little Koriand'r."

_Is that Star?_ Robin took one step, careful of the electricity sparkling through the ground. As he saw her rise, Robin saw a mix of disgust and sorrow in Starfire's eyes. She never growled. She never tried to kill someone. "Starfire, if you're still in there, you and everyone else should leave. We have a job to do."

"Oh, he's asking for it?" Cyborg converted his blaster to normal and charged, but Raven held her arm out. "What the heck, Rav? We can kick his ass right now!"

"Yes, _we_ can, but we can't. Just think how Starfire would feel." She watched Starfire stumble to her feet. "She's trying to keep control and still fight Robin without harming him. This is _her_ fight, not ours." Then she turned to Jinx. "And not yours."

Jinx ran the card across her lips.

"Friend…Robin," Starfire staggered from left to right, her head throbbing from the pain. "I cannot be in a world where we must fight. Do you have regrets about…who you are? About what you have become? Do you not wish to return to your home?"

The new uniform fit snug as Robin clenched his fists. He felt a slight twinge of anxiety and some part of him begged him not to do this, but he cast that thought aside as Blackfire patted his shoulders one last time.

"No, Starfire, I don't."

"I see." Her head dropped. The power was violent, but it felt too good. Robin did not belong to them. He belonged to the Titans, to _her_. To _her._ The aura spilled onto the ground and the wind howled throughout the empty Jump City night as Starfire readied a starbolt. "Then I shall proceed to shatter every bone in your body and _force_ you to return to us."

_Yes, Koriand'r.__ Now we shall see_.


	5. Losing Control

**Chapter 5: Losing Control**

--

Human beings were unique, yet corruptible without difficulty.  Once someone challenged their power or angered them by burning their home or slaughtering their loved ones in front of them, their bodies warm and cannot distinguish between right and wrong.  The outside would change and morph into something terrible with dripping fangs or steam shooting from their ears and their bodies refused to stop fighting until either they or the attacker died.  Their emotions drive the lust for vengeance and turn the most peaceful warrior into a freak.

Tamaraneans were the same.

And Slade knew this.

He leaned back in his chair and gazed at the multitude of monitors.  More damage done to the city than expected, but his three subordinates made their point in bringing disorder to the city.  The screen on the upper leftmost screen expanded and took the place of every screen like a matinee showing.  "Robin has not yet assimilated himself to his new world."  He tented his fingers and watched this…'Koriand'r'- the codename Blackfire chose to give- exhaust an overflow of green energy from her body and almost snap Gizmo in half.  "Such late decision making could cost him his life.

"Anger drives her to harm him, yet her true self refuses to allow her to take his life."  He turned to Robin's side of the monitor.  "Robin, however, is driven by the desire to abandon everything worked up in the cave in order to become stronger.  Even if this means forsaking the Knight, the Titans, the world, power can change one in a million in an instant."

--

"I can't stand this!  I'm not gonna stand by and let her fight him alone!  I'm going in!"  Beast Boy charged towards Robin, preparing to transform.  A flash and Beast Boy stopped in his tracks when Blackfire appeared before him.

"Not so fast.  This is a fight between the two of them."  She looked to the others and announced her decision.  "I'm willing to stay on the side as long as Robin fights alone.  But if any one of _you_ decides to intervene," Blackfire looked towards Raven and Cyborg, "well, I'll be forced to step in."

"I told you I don't need help, so just keep them occupied."

The aura around Starfire refused to waver.  "Are you final in your decision, Robin?"

He smirked.  "Always unsure of everything, aren't you?  If you can't decide whether to fight, I'll give myself the win and walk away-"

Robin didn't see the flash coming.  The prickling sting in his armor caught his attention as he threw his left hand towards the steaming hole on his shoulder.  He looked up and snarled under his breath as Starfire lowered her hand.

"You were in the middle of announcing your decision to leave the fight, correct, Robin?"

She charged without waiting for a response.  Starfire clenched her right hand and threw the first punch, but stopped inches from Robin's face.  Friend Robin…no, _Robin_, that _traitor_ stood there unmoving.  She had the power to break his face, make him scream and suffer, but no, part of her would not let her harm him.

"Figured.  You always were soft, Koriand'r."  Blackfire shook her head.

Robin leapt backwards three times, charting his distance with each jump.  He searched his pockets and held an explosive disc between each finger.  He pulled his arm back and flung one disc. 

_Whoosh!_   Starfire leaned her head to the left as the disc whizzed past.  Her gaze remained the same as tendrils of smoke drifted past her nose after the explosion.  She dug her foot into the concrete and flew into the air.  After five seconds, she clenched her fist and fired a starbolt as Robin fingered through his pockets.  The starbolt exploded halfway towards Robin when it detonated.

"This is stupid."  Robin unsheathed his bo-staff to full length and ran as fast as he could and stopped right under Starfire.  He leapt, brought the staff behind him and swung it down with full force.  The staff clanged against Starfire's arm braces, both her and Robin's wrists began to shudder from impact.  The force brought Starfire lower to the ground.  She forced Robin back one step…two steps…three steps until she could bring back her right knee.

Not quick enough to dodge, Robin felt his head snap backwards as the knee connected.  The staff flew from his hands and the blow sent his body crashing through a car window.  Anticipating the worst, Robin leapt from the rear window just as Starfire fired a starbolt.  Seconds later, the engine exploded, flames shot towards the sky in a mix of orange and black.

Starfire didn't have time to watch the fire as Robin rushed towards her.  He threw one punch that hit the air.  Another missed, and then two. The fifth stopped dead in Starfire's hand.  "I am wishing for you just to return to your home, Robin.  I do not wish to harm you."

"I can tell.  Lucky for me, you pull your punches."

She forced her energy through her fists and began crushing his knuckles.  He fell to one knee, still glaring at her.  "Robin, I do not understand the motives for your decision, but _I_ know you are not of the criminal type."  She squeezed.  His gaze fell for a moment.  "You have allowed Slade to corrupt you."

"Star…" Damn it, it hurt _and_ he hated proving Blackfire right with that nickname.  "there's no point in trying to convince me I'm wrong."

No, but she could by force.  Starfire leaned back and threw Robin behind her like a javelin.  As he flew towards a pole, Robin removed his grappling hook and shot it at the post.  The line swerved around and around the post until the hook snapped in place.  Robin flung around the pole, pressed his feet against a wall and sprung towards Starfire.  He extended his feet.  All right..  No turning back.  His feet would make contact.

Starfire's hand froze, refusing to budge.  _Is he going to strike me?  Robin, if you are still in there, please_ "come back home-"

Robin's feet connected, the boots whipping Starfire's head backwards upon impact.  The blow knocked her off of her feet.  Robin released the rope as Starfire's body landed with a dull _thud_.  He frowned for a second.  She didn't try to dodge or counter.  Does she even _want_ to fight me or not?

He took out an electric disc and moved towards her body.

--

"My new apprentice still does not wish to fight to his limit."  Slade rewound several monitors and watched as Robin pulled back a second before his punch connected.  Two discs landed inches from Starfire's _feet_ and right before Robin could slam his staff over Starfire's head, he pulled back and smashed a window.  "This fight is just a test for him.  His true bout with the alien shall come later, when he has abandoned every thought of the Titans as…teammates."

_"Sir, let me help him."_  Blackfire's voice came over one of the intercoms.

"You have sworn to keep to the side and let Robin fight for himself.  Your feelings and connection to your sister are irrelevant until the end of the fight where one is dead or incapacitated."

_"But-"_

"Dead or incapacitated."

Slade ignored whatever Blackfire muttered under her breath and took back when the communication died.

"Children.  They never know when to make up their minds."

--

Robin approached Starfire, each step his eyes scanning her body for any movement.  The electric disc shook in his hand, his arms moving from left to right and aiming for her hair instead of the face.  _Damn it, stop shaking!_  He pulled his arm back, shut his eyes and flung the disc.

A green burst surged from Starfire's hand.  Pain raced across Robin's face as he flew into the air and smacked against the concrete, his shoulders and backbone ringing out in agony.  Starfire dove for Robin's body and pinned him down with her knees.  She pulled back her fist.  No turning back here.

"Robin, what must I do to awaken you from your disease?"

He choked between a laugh and the blood surging in his mouth from the pressure on his abdomen.  "My eyes are wide open, Star.  Everyone: Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven, they're smart enough to see that.  How come you can't figure it out?"  Robin's coughed and choked on his words as Starfire pressed her knees into his ribs.

"I cannot and refuse to 'figure it out,' as you say, Robin.  You do not belong with my sister or criminals.  You told me that our group fought for justice and protecting the innocent.  I believe I am doing my part by protecting you from yourself and what you have become." She lifted his face and locked gazes with him.  "You belong with us, friend Robin."

"Star, I _don't_!"  He pressed to escape, but she had him pinned.

"Your anger seems to say otherwise, friend Robin.  I trust you.  We _still_ trust you."  She reached over, began squeezing his left hand and ignored the crunching.  "Without you to lead us, the city shall fall into disarray and lawlessness with yourself to blame.  I will not allow you to lead a life of crime.  You have changed my life…forever."

"Then…" His ribs and fingers cried out in pain from more pressure.  "why are you trying to kill me?"

Starfire released his hand and went for the collar.  "I am _not_ trying to kill you, friend Robin.  I am trying whatever I can within my power to save you.  I cannot be without you at my side as we fight crime.  You are my best friend and I refuse to accept you leaving me."

"You're just a hopeless girl in love."  Robin leaned forward long enough before Starfire slammed his back against the concrete.

"Do not speak like my sister!  Do not speak as if you are one of them!" she motioned towards Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo.  "You are _not_, no matter how much you would like to believe you are!"  She stood up, aura dropping, and lifted Robin to her level.  "I believe you are confused…like me, friend Robin.  You do not know what to do because doing wrong and committing evil is not who you are.

"Now you may believe you have found happiness, but if you do not stop yourself and return to us, Slade will destroy you.  He is using you for his own evil works, but you are stronger than him.  Do not sacrifice yourself to him to fulfill his deeds.  Become a greater person with us…with _me_, friend Robin!  How are you still unable to understand how I feel?  Has Slade corrupted your heart as well as your mind?  _Answer me, Robin!"_

"All right, I've had enough."  Blackfire grabbed Starfire's waist.  The bind trapped Starfire and her ribs began to break.  Blackfire leaned forward for momentum and bent over backwards, dropping her sister's head in the concrete.  She reached out for Robin's hand, but he refused.  "You're welcome, then."

"I told you _not_ to get in the way."

"And I told _you_ my sister could go crazy and kill you, but you didn't listen.  Now shut up and let me end this."

The moment Blackfire turned; she raised her hand and caught Starfire's punch.  Her eyes widened from the impact as the punch sent her backwards a few feet.  The bones in her arm warbled as she closed her eyes and reached within for that thing…that power she refused to show her sister again.  Purple bled into her eyes and purplish sparks came through her fingers.  "Koriand'r, Robin isn't yours.  Just leave.  You still don't realize there are things in the world you can't stop."

_"This_ is within my grasp of stopping, sister!" Starfire failed to push Blackfire back further.  She knew her sister couldn't be stronger than her.  Starfire leaned back for a headbutt, but slammed it against Blackfire's other hand.

Again, Blackfire felt her body shake from the impact, but nothing impossible.  "Koriand'r, not now.  Your day will come.  You're just…too weak.  You can't even throw a single punch."

Something clicked in Starfire's mind.  She zipped backwards and clutched her head as if it had been skewered with a spear.  Green faded into red, then green and back to red again.  _No.  Don't lose control_.  She fought to control it, but it wanted out.  It wanted to be free.  It wanted to taste flesh again.  _Kill her.  _"But she is my sister."  _She attacked your strength.  Prove her wrong_.  "I will do so…_without_ your assistance!"  The urges subsided and rushed back into the depths of Starfire's mind for now.

Starfire lurched from side to side, raising her head when appropriate.  Crimson and emerald clouded her vision as she raised her fist.  "So, sister, you are curious as to whether I can throw a decent punch?"  She lifted two feet into the air and dashed.

"I told you to stay out of it!"

"Just let me end it.  I'm getting bored."  Blackfire cracked her knuckles.

"Dude, she's cheating!"

"Calm down, man." Cyborg patted Beast Boy's shoulder.  "You know Star can handle herself."

"_SISTER!__  RETURN ROBIN TO US AT ONCE!"_

What happened next, Starfire couldn't tell.  Two inches from her sister's face, Starfire last saw her sister bring down her fist.  _How?  I was in front of her and…now I am on the earth?_

Her vision faded, this time not flickering on and off like before.  The impact stopped her like racing straight into a concrete wall.  The almost unstoppable force met the immovable force as Starfire's face crashed against the concrete.  Jagged glass penetrated the skin, but nowhere near as deep as the knuckle imprints.

She stopped blinking.  She stopped moving.

Blackfire ignored the crimson leaking from her knuckles.  She wanted to celebrate, _should_ have celebrated, no reason _not_ to celebrate.

She had silenced little Koriand'r with a single punch.

Nonetheless, celebration would come later.  _Still unwilling to show your true strength.__  That's what makes you weak_.  She turned around and walked past Robin.  Halfway towards Jinx, she stopped as she saw the sick green Titan run towards Starfire.

"Don't bother.  She's not getting up."


	6. The Unraveling

**Chapter 6: The Unraveling**

--

"She's not breathing!"  Beast Boy shook and shook, but no breath came out of Starfire's body.  After bawling his fists together, he lifted them above his head.  "Hang on, Star!  I'm saving you!"  He slammed his fists into her stomach, but nothing.  No _whoosh_ of air, no movement.

"How hard did you hit her?" Robin kept his eyes on Starfire, but knew Blackfire still stood behind him.

"Hard enough to knock her out for a while.  Let's get out of here.  We're done."

_"That would be a wise decision." _Slade's voice came over the communications system.  _"Return.__  The battle is over and neither you nor the Titans are in any condition to continue fighting."_

"Like hell there isn't!" Jinx motioned towards fresh buildings.  "There's still half a block left we can burn in ten seconds!"

_"Are you reluctant to obey my instructions?"_

Jinx's body shuddered from head to toe.  She shut out the thought of Slade's arm reaching through the communicator and snapping her neck.  "No, sir.  We're returning now."  She looked to Gizmo and Mammoth.  "Let's get out of here."

Cyborg tore away from Beast Boy and charged his cannon at the retreating Robin.  "Hey, where do you think you're going?  You're just gonna walk away?!"

"Stop, Cyborg!"

Cyborg froze at the sound of Raven's voice.  More of a command than a plea or request, he noticed, but Raven never _did_ come across as pleasant.  "We're in no condition to keep fighting.  Our best bet is to regain our strength and rethink a strategy."

"You wanna lick your wounds while Robin gets away?!  I've got a clear shot of him!  One shot and _BAM_, he's gone!"

"If you want to go after them and get yourself killed, go ahead!  You don't have the strength to keep going and you know it!  Use some common sense and think with your head or your emotions will get the best of you;" she looked to Starfire, "just like it did to her."

Cyborg groaned and checked his cannon.  He stood at fifty-two percent.  And he noticed Raven kept to walking instead of flying.  Beast Boy didn't transform when he tried to hoist Starfire onto his back, either.

"Fine.  Let's go."  He conceded.  Robin won this round, but next time would be different.  He looked to Raven.  "What about the fires?  The city?  What happens here?"

"Don't worry, dude." Beast Boy replied.  "They'll just blame this on the fire department.  Besides, it's not like anyone died."

--

"Are there any fatalities amongst you?"

While Jinx raised an eyebrow at the question, Gizmo patted his body for broken bones.  He found nothing.

"I _feel_ like I'm alive, I guess."

"As such you should be."  Slade turned back towards the monitors.  "The Titans have taken the bait.  Without leadership, they claw at one another like crows until they have slaughtered each other in a battle for superiority.  Without a leader, there will be no more 'Teen Titans.'  They have lost what kept them together, and with that goes their hope."

"You make him seem like some kinda saint."  Gizmo shoved his hands in his pockets, but took them back out when Slade glanced in his direction.  "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"What _was_ wrong was the lack of communication between certain members."

"If you're still brooding over _one_ little punch, be my guest!"  Blackfire didn't try to hide her anger.  She did Robin a _favor_.  Yes, punching out her sister isn't the best way to earn a partner's trust, but what else could she do?  "She got halfway through your ribs when I stepped in and just because _you_ didn't want help doesn't mean you don't need it!"

"I could have handled myself."

"That's a load of crap!"  Gizmo entered the argument for the sake of entering.  "She kicked your butt and you were lost because your hair got in the way and-"

"Silence.  All of you."

And that was all it ever took: a simple command from Slade zipped everyone's mouths for fear of death or brutalizing.

"Robin, you have made it clear that you wish to become stronger here.  Such a task cannot be completed alone.  As incompetent as you may find your teammates, they and other Legion members are here to assist you.  Your final test has not yet come, and until it does, you will receive assistance from those I designate to you."  Slade noticed the smirk curving on Blackfire's face.  "Then again, if all of you do not work as a team, you shall fall.

"If one wishes to fight alone, honor that request the same way they would honor yours.  Dead or incapacitated is what I told you," he stared at Blackfire, "yet you disobeyed my orders for the sake of showing off your power."

"That's not true, sir, I-"

Interruption.  Blackfire never saw Slade vanish, but she did feel the air shoved out of her stomach when his knee connected.  She flew through the air and her body clanged against a gear.

No one bothered to help.

"Now, return to your quarters and recuperate.  The time to bring chaos to the city is upon us.  Be well rested and remember to continue training.  No improvement comes through laziness."

As Slade turned around and walked back to his desk, Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth scurried like pack rats to their rooms.  Robin took one step before Slade called out his name.

"Return for training when you are summoned.  Also," he paused to see if he could hear Blackfire's faint moaning.  He did.  "take her with you."

--

"And take him with you!"  Raven shoved Cyborg and Beast Boy out of the Titans' Tower medical ward before returning to Starfire.  Still not breathing, but the wavelengths showed signs of a pulse.  Faint, but there, and it was better than nothing.  _What the hell am I joking about?_  Nothing would have at least put her mind at ease.

That Jinx girl swiped a card across her neck and Raven didn't kill her.  Her body ached from relying too much on her spells.  Robin became more of a bastard than before and proved he loves anything alien.  Beast Boy thought CPR was the best method to revive Starfire.  Cyborg threatened to walk off and go after Robin himself.  Half of a block of Jump City went down in flames and those responsible had gotten away and Starfire's sister managed to knock her out in one punch.

_Damn it_.  She ran a hand across her forehead.  _I hate taking his job.  Why the hell did he have to put me in charge next?_  She closed her eyes to erase the day from her mind; that damn day when her role as a Teen Titan changed forever.  Damn that day.

_"Go away."  _

_Raven shut out the knocks on her door long enough before it became annoying.  With a frustrated groan, she lowered herself onto the ground and approached the door.  A thin rectangle of light pierced the darkness as the door slid open._

_"Raven, can we talk for a second?"_

_"No." As Raven prepared to slide the door shut, Robin stuck his elbow in between the opening.  "What is it, Robin?"_

_"I need you to take my place."_

_"If you want to do some soul searching, you came to the wrong person.  Now-"_

_"In case I get hurt, I want you to be the second in command of the team.  We don't have an emergency backup plan if one of us is gone.  Heck, look at what happened when Cyborg left.  If something happens again, like if one of us dies something like that, there should be an established chain of command."_

_The rectangle of light grew, revealing the thin outline of Raven's robe to Robin.  "And…you want _me_ to be second?  Why?"_

_"Come on, after almost scaring Dr. Light to death and all of those creepy spells you know, I figured you would be able to lead the team.  You can fly, you got the psychic powers and you can go demonic on command.  Plus, you're more devoted to our missions than everyone else.  Heck, I don't know why you don't lead it _now_.  "_

_"You won the talent portion of that contest."  She waited for a response at her ill-fated attempt at humor, but nothing came.  "Are we done?"_

_"After you will be Cyborg.__  Don't look at me like that.  I know he left the team, but he does have the strength to back up his smack talk.  If he can put the same amount of time and effort he put into his car on his job, he could improve."_

_"I…see."  Raven fidgeted, anxious to return to her meditation and hear the rest of the chain of command.  "And the others?"_

_"That's where it gets gray.  I know Beast Boy-"_

_"Has no brain.  We've established that."_

_"But he knows his way around the planet more than Starfire.  Whenever Star gets angry or ticked off, she goes crazy.  I can't take a chance at her blowing up half the city because I'm missing."_

_"She just needs to learn to control her emotions.  Why do you think she meditates with me?"_

_"Because she won't adjust to guy talk and you'll give her the time of day?"_

_More silence.  "Good point."_

_"Besides, even if Beast Boy kids around a lot, if he puts some thought into what he's doing, he can be pretty useful.  No one who can transform into every animal can be useless, I guess."_

_"Robin, he considers channel flipping an extreme sport.  He is a vegetarian.  But above all else, he entered my room without my permission."  She slid the door all the way open.  "And you consider him a better leader than Starfire?"_

_"Believe me; I hate it as much as you do, but I'm doing what I think is best for the team.  It's based on what I've seen in the battlefield.  Starfire is strong, but she doesn't have control or discipline.  If she could put those emotions to good use, then she would be higher up, but she can't, so I won't take that risk."  He shrugged.  "Besides, if I'm gone and you see it as a problem, you make the changes.  But I know you'll make the right decisions.  I trust you."_

_Robin walked off without waiting for Raven's response.  Raven stood in silence for five…ten…twenty seconds as new ideas raced across her mind.  Without a quick response to give Robin, she slid the door together just as a glass of water on her table exploded._

_"Damn it.  Damn it!  Damn it!"_

"Damn it."  Raven slammed her hand on a syringe filled dish, almost ecstatic when a black tendril shot out of her hand and stopped one needle from pricking her skin.

He trusted her all right, trusted her to let him stab her in the back and screw everything for the rest of the team.  She ran the chain through her head again.  Robin, herself, Cyborg, then…Beast Boy and Starfire last.  He had abandoned the Titans, leaving a half-man half-robot, an unfunny changeling and an alien in her hands.  "Good job on living up to your title, Robin."

Raven ran a hand across the sheet covering Starfire's body before she shut her eyes.  She muttered an incantation to herself and pressed her hands together.  Moments later, a cerulean orb materialized in front of her hands and she began to guide it across Starfire's body.  "Healing her is going to take awhile, but as long as there aren't any more interruptions, she should be fine."

At once, Starfire shot forward, hacking up a mouthful of blood.  Splashes of crimson jumped onto the sheet as she grabbed her neck to try and extinguish the ache.

"Robin!"  Starfire strained, but could not talk without feeling that knifing pain in her throat.  "You will not leave us behind!  I will not allow you to betray your friends and family!"

Raven forced her hands on Starfire's chest to hold her down.  "Starfire, you have to calm down!  You're letting your emotions get the best of you again."

"But friend Robin has gone against his word!"  Try as she could, Starfire argue as loud as she wanted, but could not wrestle out of Raven's hold.  After several seconds of yelling, Raven pressed two fingers on Starfire's forehead, muttered another incantation, and waited three seconds as black energy seeped into Starfire's eyes.  Soon, she fell silent.

Without interruption, Raven dropped her shoulders and head as she went back to healing Starfire.  She couldn't stop the quickening of her heartbeat when she saw a flicker of red appear in Starfire's eyes when she almost attacked her, but she tried to bury that for now.

--

"Welcome back."

Blackfire jumped, but regretted it when pain stabbed at her back.  Even though she had gotten used to his face, sometimes- just sometimes- Robin made her nervous.

"How hard did he hit you?"

"It's weird.  Not as hard as usual."

Thunder clapped in the distance; lightning bolts zapping in and out, signaling the arrival of a storm.

"Thanks."

"What?"

Robin didn't want to repeat himself, more than ever a sign of gratitude.  "I said _thanks_.  Truth is if you hadn't come, Star would've killed me.  Then again, her hugs did enough damage to my ribs."  He trailed off and put a hand on Blackfire's window.  "I guess I won't have to deal with that anymore."

The lack of confidence in Robin's voice had Blackfire searching for an answer to that all important question, but Robin never opened up to anyone.  She knew that much.  If they had to work together and stay inside during a storm, she may as well ask.  What the hell?  She may never have another chance.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

Blackfire narrowed her eyes towards Robin and asked the question she always wanted to hear since they became partners.  She noticed Robin and his fingers rap his pants when he heard the question.  When no response came, Blackfire repeated herself.

"Why did you decide to join us?"


	7. Brutal Foreshadowing

**Chapter 7: Brutal Foreshadowing**

--

"You've changed, Robin."  Blackfire kept staring despite Robin's attempts to look elsewhere.  "Now answer my question: why did you walk away from your life to…this?  You think you're better because you joined Slade?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"We're working together, and I spent half a flight giving you my life story, so you owe me details."  She got off of her bed and placed a hand on his shoulder.  "Now, come on. What made the boy wonder a bad seed?"

Forcing back a grin, Robin got up from the bed and began pacing the room, trying to figure out how to start explaining himself.  "I remember that name.  You know how much flack I got just for being some goody two shoes who always did the right thing?  You know what kind of image people make of you?  They expect you to be perfect all of the time and just because you work with a guy whose parents got killed, you become the same as him.  I can't stand that, so I left him."

Blackfire rolled her eyes, unimpressed.  "That…doesn't answer my question."

"So let me finish.  Being a leader had it perks: I didn't have to bend over for some brooding billionaire and I could work with people my age, but to them," he walked over and pointed to the city beyond the night sky, "to them, I was just the boy wonder with a haircut.  Always being hero didn't provide any type of thrill or excitement.  We dealt with small time crooks and amateurs until we met Slade.  Sure, he's not out to conquer the world, but he's having a hell of a better time doing what he does than I did as a Titan.

"Then I figured I won't get any closer spending every night trying to find out who this guy is, so why not just join him and get stronger at the same time?  Hell, it bugs me a lot and half the time I'm looking over my shoulder to make sure a green dinosaur doesn't bite off my head, but if I've proved anything with my choice, it's that even the most polished sidekick can be swayed.  I've lived a portion of my life under a man who taught me everything he knew about doing the right thing, but with that comes life's decisions, and this is one of them."

Blackfire had no response, but she did become worried when a sick looking grin began to curve on Robin's face.

"We don't live _just_ by doing the right thing all of the time, and I'm an example of that.  After witnessing Slade's abilities, I had to leave the Titans."  He leaned against the wall and stared at his "R" emblem.  "And in the past few days, I've had a better time in this city at Slade's side than I have my entire career as a Teen Titan."

For the longest time, Blackfire did not respond.  Robin worked with _her_ now.  When she went on a mission, she would see _his_ face along with those idiots.  If she got lucky, she could see those eyes under that mask.  Then again, he had gone against what everyone expected of him just to prove a point.  To her, that made him worse than a bastard, but she shook her head and erased those thoughts.

"So you became the bad boy just because you hated being the good guy.  It's unheard of on my planet, but you Earthlings always _do_ come up with new ways to screw with logic.  Well, why now?  Why not do this with your old man?"

"Heh."  Robin chuckled to mask the shiver running down his spine at the thought.  "He'd kill me in a second.  Hell, if he knew where I was now, he'd still do it."

"So my sister took his job from him, right?"

The smile faded.  "I'm not afraid of her."

"Yes, you are.  She almost crushed you until I stepped in and saved your butt.  You and I both know she's in love with you, and to do _this_ to her crushes her.  Don't look at me like that.  I'm not criticizing you.  I think it's a great thing.  Your life, your decision.  I'm glad that you're with us.  I just want you to be careful.  She'll do anything to bring you back to her."

"What?  That whole 'I'll break every bone you have' threat?  You can't expect her to live up to her threats."

But Blackfire shook her head.  Earth boys could be so stupid.  "You just don't get it.  You don't know Koriand'r like I do.  If someone crosses the line her, she'll go berserk and wreck everything in sight until she gets what she wants.  If she gets a hold of you, she'll drag you back or kill you; and _that's_ without showing her other side."  She paused and shut out the screams that resurfaced for another nightmare. "If she does that…you'll die."

Thunder clapped outside as Robin put his hand under a pillow to stop the shaking.  Starfire…kill _him_?  The one she calls 'Friend Robin' and always rushed to help adjust his came and spar with on hot mornings?  "You're wrong.  Starfire's too innocent to go off the deep end.  She's pure.  She can't be pushed to any limit."  He tossed the pillow in Blackfire's face and got up, full of confidence.  "I say bring her on.  It just gives me another chance to see if Slade's training paid off for me."

The door sliding open broke the staring contest between Robin and Blackfire.  When Jinx walked in and received no response, she cleared her throat. "Robin, go see Slade.  He's got something important for you."

Blackfire and Robin needed no words.  Their looks said everything.

_Be careful._

_I always am._

--

"You were reckless in your battle against them, Robin.  You should have been more careful."  Slade didn't care how deep a wound he cut into Robin's spirit with his evaluation.  "If you are not careful, death will await you at the hands of the very people you called your friends."

_This guy's worse than Bruce_.  Robin kept his thoughts in his mind where he hoped Slade couldn't read them.  He shifted and kept his gaze to the floor, careful not to end up like Blackfire had for daring to talk back to Slade.  "I understand, sir.  I'll perform better on the next mission when-"

"When you end up as scum at the bottom of their shoes, Robin?  Do not plan to become better later on.  Improve here and now.  Always fight, always train, always become better than your enemies."  He pressed a button.  The monitors came to life as Robin watched Starfire choke the life out of him.  "If you do not, your enemies will make the first and _final_ move."  Slade pulled a shining piece of silver from his pocket.  "And the first strike determines who wins the fight."

Robin eyed the blade for a few seconds and frowned.  It looked like any other blade: sharp enough to cut a major artery; long enough to fit in a sheath, but the empty orb at the blade's center had his mind in circles trying to discover its purpose.  _Weird_, he thought.  _A knife that doubled as a thermometer and this is supposed to help me?_  "I'll bite.  What's the big deal about the knife?"

"Plunge the blade into the attacker and their blood will be drawn into this orb."  He pointed to it and noted Robin's skeptical glance.  "Unimpressed, I see.  Pay close attention to the tip"

Moving closer for a better view, Robin squinted at the blade.  Was that…powder?  Sugar?  No.  Both pointless for a weapon.  Explosive powder was out of the question, too, unless Robin wanted a suicide mission.

"It's a crystalline powder that, when injected, can cause paralysis and disrupt the central nervous system.  A chemical agent known as strychnine."

"Poison?"  Robin didn't know whether his reaction should have been one of shock or distaste for such a weapon.  When would he ever need to poison someone, let alone the Titans?  Raven could heal herself, Cyborg had…well, metallic armor, Beast Boy would run at the sight of blood, and he didn't know if Tamaraneans like Starfire had immunity towards poison.  "They're too smart to fall for that.  Plus, that's not a lot of powder.  What happens if I need it and I don't have any?"

Slade's response came in the form of a small, tan pouch he tossed to Robin.  "Ask the other for more if need be."

Whoever the other was Robin didn't know, so he pocketed the dagger and turned around to leave, but stopped when a shadow grew in size behind him.  Robin turned around and held the blade in front of his face quick enough to block Slade's staff.  The staff's weight pressed down on Robin and brought him to his knees, his arm shaking and head arching back from the impact.

"Good."  Slade did not let up on pushing Robin down.  "The first strike determines who wins the battle.  No strike has been made yet.  But…" He let up and swung the staff in the air before extending his legs and taking a fighting stance.  "…a good defense is not always the best offense.  Now attack with the intent to kill."

Robin charged.

--

Raven powered down.  The cerulean orb beneath her hands faded until it vanished.  Starfire's wounds took longer to heal than she thought.  As she settled into a waiting chair, Raven dropped her guard and kept her eye on Starfire, who continued dozing.  Raven examined Starfire's face.  So innocent and untouchable, yet so evil.  _Just like me._  Raven put a hand to her chest and shrugged.  _You better be dreaming well, Star._

While Raven closed her eyes for a half hour rest, Starfire tossed and turned; the sheets winning the fight for dominance as thoughts of friend Robin and his betrayal continued leaking into her brain.  She couldn't, _wouldn't _picture him walking away from her, let alone kill her.  _Would_ friend Robin do that?  Could he go so far as to end the life of his one true female companion?

_Flames leapt throughout the skyscrapers and buildings as Jump City went down in a burning wreck._

_Trying to cancel out the agonizing cries for help, Starfire flew over the city.  A feeling of dread swept her body as a blood stained sky followed her everywhere.  Her communicator, still shattered when she woke up, left her no contact with her friends, with Robin.  Where had they gone?  Why had they not stopped the city from being destroyed?  "Where have they all disappeared to?  Who is responsible for such madness and chaos?"_

_A fireball shot into the air, sending a torrent of orange and yellow through the sky.  Starfire's eyes widened at the sight of the purple robe sticking out of a smoking car.  "No.  Friend Ra…she cannot be."  She hurried towards the vehicle, lifted it like a pebble and tossed it through the air.  The sight repulsed Starfire as she backed away in a mix of horror and surprise._

_Cold as ice, Raven's body did not budge.  A sinful smile curved across her face and kept dripping red slobber.  A black cat card rested between each finger.  The pink hair looked like Raven had attempted a fashion identity in the dark, with ruffled pink strands covering her eyes.  A fierce wind nipped Starfire's arms and blew back Raven's disorganized pink hair long enough to reveal the strange lettering carved into her forehead._

_"What is the meaning of this…'lucky'?"  Starfire wondered to herself, still unsure of how friend Raven had fallen._

_"Somebody!__  Anybody!  Cy here!  Come in!"_

_The buzzing rang in Starfire's ears as she fumbled with her communicator.  Her fingers ran across, atop, all over the communicator until she managed to open it.  Static filled the screen for a few seconds until Cyborg's face appeared._

_"Star!__  Get out of here!  Everything's gone to hell!  Slade's gonna-" A purple flash blocked the rest of Cyborg's message.  Another face appeared on the screen seconds later._

_"Sister, how nice to see you again."__  Blackfire's voice came in as clear as ever.  "Oh, and about your friends…you learn a lot about people seconds before they die.  Would you like to know what pinky thought of you?"_

_"What of friend Robin?!"__  Starfire grew impatient as the locator crumbled in her hands.  She looked to her left and backed away in sudden fear as her sister appeared before her, still smiling._

_"He's in a safe place."_

_In his original costume, full on regalia, and that same look of determination he always had before leaping into battle, the masked boy wonder stood atop some rubble; Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven all behind him ready to fight._

_"Slade, the world is a peaceful place, and it's villains like you that make my veins damn near burst," Robin spat.  He then beckoned his comrades to come forward.  "Titans, GO!"_

_Was it all real?  Was she seeing Robin, the person whom she thought betrayed her, battling for justice once again?  The answer came as Robin leapt forward in a flying kick that connected with Blackfire's face._

_The battle picked up the pace as Starfire could watch with astonished eyes.  Her dreams had come true!  A smile formed on her face through the blood that trickled down as she stood to her feet, believing that this was all a reality._

_"Friend Robin, you are our leader once more!"_

_Everything seemed to slow down all at once as Robin walked towards Starfire and took her hand._

_"I never left you, Star.   Always remember that.  Regardless of our situations, I would never turn my back on my friends in the fight for justice.  We are a team, and shall always remain one."_

_Smiles appeared on Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg's faces as they laughed, as did Starfire.  Laughter died down when Robin gave Starfire a strong uppercut to the chin that sent her skyward and hitting the ground face first.  She coughed up a glob of blood when her face connected with the concrete._

_Star looked up with sorrowful eyes.  "Wh…why?"_

_Robin was walked towards the looming figure a few feet away.  Swirls of black and metallic orange wrapped around his tights.  The Titan emblem fell from his chest and a bronze one with an S took its place.  The robe loosened from Robin's arms and lifted into the air, drifting off into the sky.  He looked back, half his face covered by an orange mask.  "People change.  People move on.  And you're just a hopeless girl in love."_

_Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg vanished in puffs of smoke._

_"You always were weak, little Koriand'r."_

_"Robin, come back to us!  Robin, do not-" Starfire turned around a second too late as Blackfire's fist slammed into her face.  Her head whipped backwards and body flew into a semi.  Pain rang in her forehead as she tried to get up, but found four pairs of arms binding her arms and legs.  She gritted her teeth and forced her arms up, but found her body locked in place.  Starfire whipped her head back in forth until a clump of muddled, black hair blocked her view.  Before Starfire could call out to Robin, he clamped his hand over her mouth.  The next thing Starfire knew, she felt the cool steel of a blade pressed against her throat._

_Robin grinned.  "Good night, Koriand'r."_

_The blade ran._

_Blood spilled._

_Vision faded._

_Screaming stopped._

_Air never returned, and neither would Robin._

_Starfire always fought for what was right, she never had any evil intent towards anyone and would sacrifice anything to save the lives of those she loved and all those who required assistance when they couldn't protect themselves.  Maybe in another life, Robin would think of her as an angel that came from another planet to save his soul, but that time passed.  Because of her selflessness and undying will, Starfire's efforts to save the lost would grant her entrance to eternal bliss._

_So why was she falling towards the Pit?_

Starfire's eyes shot open.  The visions blackened her mind and fogged her vision as she kicked and thrashed the sheets. Her scream carried throughout the Titans Tower, shattering the medical ward windows and awakening Raven from her slumber.

Raven leapt from her chair and fought to keep Starfire down, but her body flailed to and fro as Starfire fought for control.  "Starfire, you've got to calm down!  Try to focus your emotions!"

Too late.  There was a beat.

Starfire's eyes began to glow a brilliant green.  In the midst of her screaming, concentrated beams of energy shot from her eyes for ten seconds, burning a hole in the ceiling and giving the medical ward a new rooftop.  When the screaming stopped and beams died down, Starfire went limp and as silent as an infant.

Raven pulled back her hood to get a better look at the smoke lifting into the sky.  _How the hell did she learn to do that?_  _Did something scare her into doing that?_  She watched Starfire's chest heave up and down, her mouth taking in clumps of air like her life depended on it.  Sweat dripped down the sides of the cot, but Starfire remained silent.  For some reason, Raven thought she saw Starfire's eyes change from green to red and _stay_ red, but she ignored it.

"Dreams do strange things, Starfire," Raven ran a hand across the bed.  "but they shouldn't drive you crazy like _that_."  Raven sighed.  She would never understand Tamaraneans.

"Don't change on us, Star."


	8. Letting Go

**Chapter 8: Letting Go**

--

Robin wanted to hate Slade.  He wanted to hate _like_ Slade.  He wanted to kill him every time he flung him across the empty chamber and didn't help him up after his bones still rang.  That carelessness and indifference made him hate even more as he rose to his feet.  _Two hours straight without a break.  Is this guy a machine?_

"Kneeling won't make you stronger, apprentice."

"Neither does gloating or calling me out of my name." Robin raised his arms on reflex to block Slade's attack, but nothing came.  Instead, a shadow grew over his face, causing rays of black and white to dance and shine on his armor.

"You're still too weak, Robin.  Bringing your arms up to defend yourself proves you still have fear in your mind; fear that there will be repercussions for your actions against the Titans.  You think the moment you hold up your hands, they will stop and take pity because you are one of them?  That's a mistake that will cost you your life."

Slade sidestepped Robin's stab like a blur and slammed his staff onto Robin's neck.  He watched Robin's head freeze in place, slobber now leaking from his mouth, as he collapsed.  _To think, he still fights on.  Yet…his heart is not in the right place._  Slade narrowed his eyes as Robin struggled to keep from falling to the ground.  _He's still one determined child.  He just needs a push in the right direction._

With air escaping him, Robin's lungs burned and the bones in his neck felt like they had been snapped.  He pounded the ground, his fist creating small dents, and dove forward for another punch.  He felt Slade's glove stop his fist.  With one arm occupied, Robin spun over and whipped his leg around.  His leg kept whipping around until he heard a _pop_   At once, he dropped the tension in his fist to tend to the burning pain in his leg.

"I know how you hate to lose."

Slade struck Robin again, giving the ribs some work and rapping the weapon against his legs like a xylophone.  He got to one knee, raised Robin's head and slammed it into the ground.  For a second, Slade's ears rung at the _crack_ Robin's forehead made on impact.

"You try to hide your weaknesses from me because you hate to feel weak.  You hate the thought that someone better than you could crush you like a bug under their heel.  You're trying to hide your hate, your anger towards the world."  Before Slade turned around and walked off, he rammed his boot into Robin's stomach, forcing the air out like a balloon.  "You can't hide everything forever, Robin.  I'll force that rage out of you.  You may wish to kill me now, but in due time, you'll thank me when you become the perfect warrior.

"You.  Me.  We are more similar than you think, Robin.  We both strive for perfection, both do anything to achieve our goals, both take any risks and don't flinch to stab others in the back if need be."  He spun on his heel and walked back towards Robin.  After watching Robin struggle for a few seconds, he lifted Robin by the hair so he could see his face.  "Here's the difference between you and I: you have morals.  You have restraints.  You fight with all you have, yet you and I know that you can do better.  I, however, do not have to hold back.  I could break your legs and leave you bleeding to death, but I'm giving you a chance as my apprentice.  You came here of your own free will, now show me that you deserve to stay."

As Robin controlled his breathing, he watched Slade walk off again, and then he looked at his own hands.  Damn it, stop shaking!  What stopped him from letting off all of that steam he'd gathered from Gotham or the lost hours of sleep patrolling the city with those four idiots?  Robin rose to his feet- pain still throbbing throughout his body- and pulled out his staff.  "No, the difference between you and I is that I'm better than you and I'll prove it."

Slade stopped.

--

"Dude, she needs our help.  Just trust me on this one.  She'll feel all better after having some of this."

Cyborg's idea of a get well card filled with words of encouragement died as he watched Beast Boy hold up a bowl of a thick, creamy mix of oatmeal and what Cyborg hoped was soup.  "I…don't think so, BB.  What is that, the dark side of Cream of Wheat?"

Curious as to what he had created, Beast Boy stuck a spoon into the glob, but the spoon wouldn't come out.  "Star called it 'sad pudding' or something like that.  She fed me some of it when you ran away and it tasted like toenails."

"Is it _moving_?"

The blob bobbed back and forth as Beast Boy and Cyborg stood mesmerized at the gelatin.  After several seconds, the spoon began to corrode until the end broke and landed on the floor with a _plop_.  "Uh, yeah…so what was your idea again?"

"Let's just go.  She likes hearing nice words."

Upstairs, Beast Boy held up his fist, gulped and turned his head away as if knocking on the door would cause a nuclear explosion.  His fingers tapped the door and pulled back.  "Oh well, nobody's home."  He turned around and bumped into Cyborg, bruising his nose.

"Just open the door.

Beast Boy slid the door open all the way and stepped in behind Cyborg.  Monitors displayed fuzzy black and white screens, sheets remained unfolded, a chilling wind blew in from the window and blood stained bandages littered the floor around the bed.  Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion.  "Where'd they go?"

--

"Where am I?  Wha-what happened to my body?  Friend Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg…are you here with me?  Why am I in no longer in any pain?"  Starfire felt as light as a feather, weight sucked out of her body as she drifted in the endless black void.  Was she alive?  How had she survived Robin slashing her throat with that strange blade?  Had she gone to the bad place?  Was that why when she opened her eyes, she still couldn't see?  "Am I…dead?"

"No.  You're not dead…now.  You're just adjusting to the air."

Starfire's ears perked up at Raven's voice.  It sounded like it came from all directions.  The voice echoed from one end of the darkness to wherever Starfire thought it ended.  Her eyes darted back and forth, but she still could not see.  Seconds passed until Raven slipped out of the darkness.

"Open your eyes, Star.  You can see."

She did and she could.  "Friend Raven, where are we?"

"An alternate world is where we are.  Star, you have trouble controlling your emotions whenever you think of Robin and that's going to cost you if you don't learn to keep your feelings in line.  Nod if you understand."

She nodded.

"Good.  Now, in this world, you must learn to suppress your emotions.  This is where I come to meditate and keep myself from killing those two idiots.  As you can tell, the air is thicker and harder to breathe.  Exhaust too much energy and you'll start grabbing air like…whatever your type enjoys to grab."

"But Raven, why am I not allowed to take advantage of the powers released while fighting Robin?  Is it not better to use every opportunity I can to bring him back by all means?"

"If you lose control of your emotions, you'll lose control of yourself.  If you lose yourself, you'll want to do more than just bring Robin back; you'll want to kill him because you think he's your enemy."  Raven muttered a few incantations to herself as the darkness began to take form.  "If you want to bring Robin back, bring him back with your own power."

"But what I did to Robin _was_ through my power."

"And what you did to your room wasn't."  She held her hand out and watched Starfire clutch her head in agony.  "I've set some parameters up there, Starfire.  Keep your emotions in check and you'll be fine.  Lose control and you'll feel like your brain is on fire."  Raven looked around; black polygonal objects formed around the two.  Satisfied, she pressed her hands together and embraced the thick black energy emanating around her hands.  "Now fight me."

Starfire's hands trembled.  Fight Friend Raven?  The same Raven who taught her to meditate and talked to her when Beast Boy and Cyborg would not?  She took a step back then froze as she felt a hand pressed against her back.  Her head creaked to the left two seconds too late.  Energy forced its way into her back, paralyzing her arms and sending her flying to the ground.

"Running away isn't going to save Robin.  If we're going to bring him back for sure in the next battle, we can't be afraid of anything."  She vanished and reappeared right in front of Starfire, grabbing her chin.  "Now if you won't get serious, leave.  Leave like Robin left us alone to fend for ourselves and put someone like _you_ in charge so we can all be led straight to Hell."  Raven vanished one second quick enough to dodge the starbolt that would have incinerated her face.  She slipped out of the ground, swept Starfire off of her feet and held her hand in front of Starfire's face.  "That's better.  Quick reactions, sure, but…you're still trying to cheat by relying on your emotions to give you strength.  Star, if you're going to blow up every time you get an advantage, you'll never get stronger.  Maybe Beast Boy has a better chance of bringing Robin back than you."

Starfire charged again.

--

"Hey, Raven, Star!  What the heck are you guys doing in there?!"

Beast Boy pounded on the door enough to cause a dent, but neither he nor Cyborg got a response from the other side.

--

Each time a punch froze in thin air or kick rushed through the darkness, Starfire, bit by bit, lost her sanity.  That ever present anger banged against Raven's restraints, begging to come out, but she had to try and control it.  As the energy from a starbolt faded from her hand, Starfire fell and grabbed her head again, this time almost ripping full clumps of hair.

"You're losing it again, Starfire!  I keep telling you to focus on keeping your emotions down!"

How could she?  Raven had the agility, strength and home advantage on her side.  Starfire had to adjust to fighting in a void while making sure she didn't freak out at the same time.

Starfire threw her hands down and rushed.  Raven blocked the first punch, spun and planted her foot in Starfire's stomach, pushing out the air from impact.  Raven kicked again and again before blasting Starfire back with a black energy blast.  Starfire's body flew again, but she recoiled and landed on her knees; her body shuddering from the pulsing electricity.  Again, her hands went to her head to block out the corruption, but it ate through Raven's pitiful defenses and broke free.

A beat, then a red aura bled from Starfire's body.  Her heartbeat grew to that of a war drum and green darkened to black.  Bit by bit, the darkness around Starfire became tainted with the violent bloody winds sweeping around her body.  The fists grew larger and more dangerous, shredding Starfire's gloves as the nails became claws.

Raven took a step backwards this time, paralyzed with concern, not fear.  She gulped and braced herself, uncertain how to approach this.  She didn't have to.

Starfire vanished.

A second too late, Raven turned her head.  Open claws sliced her face; skin carved open and fresh blood pouring from leaking wounds.  Keeping one hand to her face, Raven leapt into the air, but Starfire came blasting red starbolts…or green, Raven thought she saw for a second.  Starfire flew to Raven's level and threw furious punches as quick as lightning.  Raven's face cooled from the blood loss as one punch caught her in the face, forcing her towards the ground.

_What the hell happened to her?_  Raven created barrier after barrier to block the starbolts.  _It's like she doesn't even recognize me.  No!  I can't let her lose it.  Not now!_  She removed the barrier and stumbled to one side, still not letting go of her face.

Starfire dove towards Raven, eyes glowing as red as Raven's wounds as she fired.  Concentrated beams shot from her eyes like lasers ready to fry their target.  Raven dove to the left, but couldn't ignore the alarming pain shooting from her thigh as the beams caught her.  _The hell with this_.  Raven removed her hood- eyes now the same color as Starfire's- and focused her energy.  _"Azarath, Metrion-"_

Starfire's feral yell carried throughout the void as cracks began to filter through the darkness and expose the light again.

_"Zinthos!"_

Black tendrils spiraled from all directions.  One caught Starfire's left arm, the other the right leg, another gripping her neck hard enough to pop it like a twig.  The end of the tendrils dug into Starfire's skin, slashing through tainted bloodstreams and swimming through an endless sea of polluted blood.  The tendrils swam towards the brain- Raven's black aura faded while trying to keep up her power- and wrapped around the fragile coats of Starfire's mind.  Raven took a deep breath.  No turning back here.  It could kill her.  _Forgive me, Starfire, but I can't let you lose control like I did_.  The tendrils peeled back the layers of the brain to relieve pressure.

Steam rang out at a disturbing rate from Starfire's body.  She writhed and thrashed in midair as she felt her brain being sliced and poked by what felt like millions of needles.  As the red in her eyes began to fade back to a gentle green, Starfire's legs stretched longer than she believed they could.  Rational thought returned as her breath still came out in labored puffs.  Blood running from her mouth turned to sweat that leaked through the void upon impact.

"Just a bit more."

One last beat and the red aura vanished.  Starfire's head snapped backwards as her body- at a snail's pace- lowered to the ground.

The darkness shattered.

Glad to be back in her room, Raven collapsed on the side of her bed and clutched the wound on her leg.  Blood still leaked from the wound and Starfire remained frozen with her hands on her head; muttering something about "No, Koriand'r, no."

Raven remained doubled over, frozen.  Starfire lost control and didn't even _try_ to come back to reality.  Raven put her free hand to her chest.  _She almost killed me without a thought._  If she could do that to her, what could happen to Robin?  Raven shut her eyes.  Would there be another Dr. Light on her hands?

_What's the matter?  Afraid of the dark?_

_I surrender!  NOOOOOOO!!_

Raven opened her eyes when she heard knocking at her door.

--

"Wake up, Robin.  Wake up.  Wake up!"

Blackfire thrashed Robin's body back and forth until he came back to life.  He grabbed her hand and raised his head off of the pillow; his body still tingling from pain.  At first, he didn't recognize Blackfire's room.  He last remembered training in Slade's chambers and then everything went black.

"How'd I end up here?"

"Slade must've hit you pretty hard, Robin."  She gave Robin a light punch on the shoulder.  "I was walking through the hallway and found you lying halfway out of the door to his chamber."

"You mean I fainted?  What happened?  When did he knock me out?  What day is it?"

Annoyance flashed on Blackfire's face as she tapped Robin's forehead.  "You're welcome for dragging you out of there.  If you can't handle Slade, how can you handle my sister?"

"You can't even _begin_ to compare her to him.  She's an alien from another world- like you- and he's..." Robin searched for the right word.  What _could_ he say to describe Slade in one word?  "…better."

"Better.  Better.  That's your word of the day, isn't it?  Look, listen.  You better be sure you made the right decision because that guy is going to work you to death.  If he doesn't kill you before it's over, he'll make you stronger."  Blackfire pulled back her sleeves and winced when they rubbed against several purplish marks.  "You don't think I got these fighting my sister, do you?"

Robin just stared.  His wounds would heal, but Blackfire's marks looked like her arm had been trampled by an elephant. "I'll tough it out.  Don't worry about me.  I won't need your help next time I see Star."  He got off of the second bed and went back to his endless tirade of push-ups.

As the rain poured harder against the window, Blackfire pitied Robin's lack of fear.  He would find out soon enough.  She leaned over the side of her bed and picked up a book, her hand inches away from the glowing red x tucked away at the far right of the shelf.

--

Having heard enough, he moved his hand away from his ear and remained poached on the roof as the rain clung to his suit.

"Well, well, Robin, I never thought I'd see the day.  You better get your head out of your ass before that redhead kills you.  Not that it doesn't thrill me that you're on the side of injustice, but remember what you're up against, and remember that haven't seen the last of me… not yet."

A bolt of lightning, a clap of thunder, and Red X was gone.


	9. Devil's Advocate

**Chapter 9: Devil's Advocate**

--

"You're going to get yourself killed.  You know that?"

Robin snapped the thermal blaster into place and made sure his boots were secure.

"And I'm not gonna be there to drag your body out of the fire when she's done with you.  You hear me, Robin?  Don't expect me to save you this time."

"Ten explosive discs, smoke bombs, eight electric discs, grappling hook…" Robin thumbed through his arsenal and failed to block out Blackfire's voice.

"Damn it, Robin!  Listen to me!"  Blackfire flung her book at Robin, who caught it with his right hand without a thought.

"Stop acting like I can't handle myself.  You don't know where I'm going, anyway, so let me have some time to myself."

"Does Slade know about this?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"You're going to die."

"I'm going for a walk."

"To _die_."

"To _think_."  Before Blackfire could respond, Robin tossed the book back at her and headed for the door.  He pulled out his communicator.  "Besides, I always have this."

Blackfire narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, but what could she do?  Robin refused to listen to reason, and if he _was_ going out for a walk, the world better be ready to see him in a new light.  "Just be careful."

Robin thought to say 'I always am' before memories of Slade smashing his head against the wall flooded his mind, so he gave no response and left.

As the door closed behind him, Robin took a deep breath and began the long walk down the empty hallway.  Door after door and no one came out to wish him well.  Pale shadows ran across his body through cracked windows and the chill rushing around his hair heightened the anticipation for him.  Before Robin reached the door, he pulled out a disc in immediate self defense.  "Who's there?"

Quiet footsteps grew louder and louder until Jinx's thin body stepped into the light, back into the darkness and the light again.  "Running off again, Robin?"

Robin shifted more towards the exit while keeping his eyes on Jinx and that sick looking smile.  "Just going for a walk."

"Yeah, and I'm sane."  She moved closer and tossed Robin a sack.  "Look, Robin, listen…when you and…um…"

"Starfire?"

"Right, her.  When the two of you were fighting, I saw you holding back.  You could've gotten rid of her, but you didn't."  She closed in inches away from his face.  "What are you afraid of, boy wonder?  You've got all the potential right there and you're just letting it sit.  You're a hero to them out there!  Imagine their faces if you just came to town and started blowing things up for the heck of it!"  Jinx's smile broadened to the point where Robin thought she belonged in an asylum.  "You can do anything you want and the world won't stop you because they'll just see you as a misguided hero.  A _hero_, Robin, is what they'll see.  But it's not what I see.

"I see a boy trapped in a cage with the key in his hands.  Open the cage.  Drop your guard.  Don't go in there with a plan or idea.  Just blow something up.  The people out there will never see it coming.  And let's be honest: you've earned this as a reward.  Being cooped up in that leotard and cape had to be the worst.  But you've left that behind because you knew you deserved better.  So now you're free to do whatever you want with all that power of yours.  Get those hands dirty."  She fished through her pockets until she pulled out a detonator and many explosives.  After eying them like Christmas gifts, Jinx placed the weapons safe in Robin's hand.  "Introduce the world to a brand new Robin.  Give them a real show."

The explosives jumped back and forth in Robin's quivering hands.  You live a life as a hero and get nothing but grief.  You put that, your friends, your family and loved ones behind you and you put your life on the line.  But did being second to a brooding millionaire equate to a single second of fun?  Whenever he wanted to punch in a thief robbing a bank, he pulled back.  When he felt like making the bastards pay, Bruce reminded him of the 'no killing' rule.  And _who_ was one who was always told he needed to improve?

Robin.

No more of that.  Being the hero made Robin a lightning rod for trouble.  Doing the right thing came with a price, so no point in bothering with that anymore.  Robin turned away from Jinx and continued his long walk towards the exit, careful of the continuous twitch on the side of his mouth.

Jinx shuffled back into the darkness and headed for her room.  "Too easy."

--

"This would be easier if you two stopped glaring at me."

Raven tore off another strip of gauze and wrapped it over her leg several times, closing one eye as she pressed it deeper into the wound.  While Raven wished she hadn't almost scrambled Starfire's brain to bring her back to normal, she wished more that Beast Boy and Cyborg would stop glaring at her.

"So did your other selves give you those bruises, Raven?  Did Happy Raven go berserk and pull a 'You Afraid of the Dark' routine?"  Beast Boy threw his hands in the air to recreate Raven growing as tall as a skyscraper.

"I…don't think Raven would do that herself.  What's the deal with Star?"

"She's…resting."  Raven kept her eyes on her bruise and rewrapped it several more times.

"That's crap, Raven, and we know it.  Tell me why we're knocking on your door for almost an hour and you just rush out with Star looking like she's been in a blender."

"Look, I don't know about all that creepy gothic stuff you like, but if you got Star into cutting herself, I'm sleeping outside."

"It's not like that.  Just know that…Starfire's dangerous."

"More dangerous than you?"

"Come on, BB.  Knock it off."

Raven ignored the comment.  "She…became another creature.  It's like she didn't even know who I was.  At least I didn't have to kill her."

"You _what?_"  Beast Boy blocked Raven from turning around.  "You were gonna kill Star?  Raven, she's a Titan!  You don't just off her because she went crazy!  We didn't try to stop _you_ when you freaked out!"

"That was different.  I came back under control-"

"When Robin told you to!"  Beast Boy cut Raven off before she could finish.  "If you didn't, Dr. Light would've gone crazy!"

After glaring at Beast Boy with killing intent in her eyes, Raven placed her hood back on her head.  "I made a choice.  Starfire could kill all of us if someone doesn't control her, so I had to put her back in her place."

"Who died and made you leader?!"

"Yeah!" Cyborg joined in.  "I mean, Star's not perfect, but she's not an animal or something like that."

"And if you do something to one member, we should know.  You're not the leader."

"The hell I'm not."  Raven left the debate at that and turned to Cyborg.  "Now you told me you found Robin."

Cyborg exchanged glances with Beast Boy before the light bulb went off in his head.  "Oh, yeah!"  He lifted his left arm.  "I caught a sign of his position an hour ago, but it's weak.  I cross referenced my monitoring system with the map on the main computer."  He went over to the common room and uploaded the central CPU.  Seconds later, the television came to life and an on-screen map with a small red blip appeared.  "And it keeps moving, so we can't get a lock on him."

"But we at least we know he's moving."

"That doesn't mean anything if we can't pinpoint him!"  Raven rethought her words when she saw Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces fall.  If she was going to be the temporary leader, she may as well try to build up morale.  "But…it's something."

Beast Boy was the first to smile again.  "See?  I told you she'd think it was a good idea!  So let's go get him!"

"We can't."  Raven stopped Beast Boy in mid-run.  "We don't know Robin's exact location _or_ if he's even alone.  We leave and the Tower is defenseless again with Slade and those other creeps with him.  Plus, Starfire's in no condition to move, so we have to regroup until she's well enough to battle again.  In the meantime, I know you two haven't trained or practiced since we got back, so instead of burning brain cells, I'll oversee your training."

Before Beast Boy or Cyborg could protest, Raven gave them that option or their game console goes out the window, so they elected the first choice.  Beast Boy got through it with a smile.  They had plenty of time to train and if someone showed up unannounced, they would know.  "I mean, it's not like Robin's gonna come flying through the window."

--

Pain rang in Starfire's head as she the flames in her brain began to die.  A slight moan passed her lips and her vision flickered on and off as she tried to remember Raven's face before that feeling of death pounded in her brain.  When had she felt like _that_ before?  That one time on Tamaran?  It must have been, even though it was so long ago.

But the power felt so good.  Why would Raven not want her to use it?  If it made Raven do what she did, it would help bring Robin back to the team.  Raven couldn't do that all of the time, anyway, so Starfire could still use a bit of it if necessary.  But would she want to, as Earthlings called it, _cheat_ in order to save someone's life?

Furious tapping on her head broke Starfire's train of thought.  She turned to one side, but the tapping followed her.  At last, Starfire opened her eyes and met a familiar X plastered onto a skull.  On impulse, she backed off of the bed- ignoring the unbearable strain in her head- and charged a starbolt in her left hand.  "You!"

"Me?"  Red X mirrored Starfire's movement, without the energy ball in his hand.  "Yes, I'm me, standing right in front of you, Red.  You still want to take up my offer for that date?"

Starfire fired.  Red X leaned backwards as the starbolt whizzed past his head and shattered through a window.  "You are not welcome here, imposter Robin!"

"Calm down, Red.  Just hear me out."

"No!  I have no reason to listen to anything you have to say.  You are a liar and should be sent to the furthest sun."  Starfire turned around and hobbled towards a chair.

"You think you're strong, Red, but if you were, would Robin have run away?"

As she reached the chair, Starfire turned back towards Red X.  "What do you care of Robin?"

"I _know_ where he is."  Red X vanished and appeared again, sitting atop a cabinet.  "I know where _he_ is.  _I_ know where your little boyfriend is…right…now."

"Tell me."

"Now, Red…" Red X pulled out a syringe filled with glowing blue liquid.  "You know Robin is hard headed.  He's not gonna come back because you want him to.  He's making his own decisions.  Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment."

"Friend Raven told me…not to use my emotions in battle.  She says that if I rely on them, I will have guilt for rescuing a friend without using my _own_ power."

That made Red X stop.  "Is that so?  Well, let me tell you something: we're all imperfect.  Not you, Robin, your gothic chick friend, the green guy, the robot, your attractive sister, or that Slade guy."  He disappeared again and reappeared behind Starfire, seizing her arm and locking it in place.  "In the end, a person's guilt or innocence isn't for us to decide."  He plunged the needle into Starfire's arm and held her arm tight as she writhed about in pain. "Do the deed, save your boyfriend, and let someone else sort the good from bad."

Starfire gritted her teeth as the needle pricked her skin and fluids ran through her body.  "But…"

"But nothing, Red!"  X forced the needle in deeper.  "You've got something great inside of you, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna watch you let that power go to waste!"  He removed the needle and ran a glove across the drool leaking from Starfire's mouth.  "You'll feel a bit woozy right now, but once you get out there, you'll feel better.  Now trust me, Red, when I say that Robin is itching to send this town to Hell now that he's shacked up with Slade and your sister.  You owe it to yourself and the team to stop him, no matter what it takes.  He's just as bad as Slade, and that means you can't trust him."  He cupped her face.  "But you can trust me."

Whether Starfire believed him she couldn't tell.  More agony drilled in her head not from whatever Red X had stuck in her arm.  Regardless, she wrestled her face out of his grip.  "I do not know your true purpose for coming here, but I am not going to allow you to influence my decision towards rescuing Robin."

"Well, you're welcome for making you feel better.  Tell you what; how about you at least let me tell you where he is?"

"Why are you choosing to assist me?  Whose side have you chosen to take?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, Red.  I fight for me and myself alone, so…" Red X dug into his pockets and pulled out a locator.  "Just use this and you'll find him."

"Where?"

_Do I have to explain everything to her?_  "He's in that city that never sleeps; the city where a man in a suit can walk around in the middle of the night, a place where you can get a job as a crazy entertainer, plant lover or rob banks with cats.  It's-hey, where are you going?!"

Starfire opened the window and held the device in the air.  "I have his location and am out to return friend Robin, of course."  With that, Starfire flew into the air as Red X ran towards the window.

"Just don't get lost in the dark!  That's why they call it Gotham!"

--

"So why do they call it Gotham?"  The first man passed money sacks to his partner, who loaded them into his vehicle.

"Always nighttime in this godforsaken city.  Plus, there's…" He looked around to make sure no one could see or hear him.  "There's…well, you know."  He jerked his head to the shadows further in the alley.

"No, I don't know.  What?"

"You know…_him_.  Big guy, flies around with a cape, always has to tell everyone who he is?"  The second man closed the trunk and flapped his hands up and down.  "_Him_."

"Oh, you mean the Ba-"

The second clamped his hand over the first's mouth.  "Shut up, _shut up!_  Let's just get out of here!"  He rushed his partner into the vehicle, hit the gas and sped out of the highway and into the night; another robbery complete.

Moments passed until a silhouette stepped out of the darkness.  Robin took in a whiff of the decaying odor of Gotham once again, still fresh of vermin and corruption even with 'Him' around.  "Still the same old dump."  He walked over steam filled gutters and avoided three head on collisions from robberies in progress enough to feel at home here.  Street lamps flickered on and off, prostitutes took whatever they find to get that quick fix and 'He' should be on his run right now.

Then Robin remembered the explosives sitting well in his pocket.  He thought of Jinx's advice: blowing something up for no reason?  What should a boy do if he's trapped in a cage with the key in his hands?  Open it and run free or rot?  He couldn't just sit back and wait for the excitement to come to him.  After all, idleness was the holiday for fools.  No.  If Robin wanted that destruction and jolt of excitement that Jinx seemed to get from the cuts on her arms, he would have to bring it to Gotham.

After scaling the rooftops, Robin secured a rope around his waist and lowered himself along the side of a botany shop.  He pulled one two charges, dropped one into a mail chute and covered the second with leftover plots littering the front porch.  "That's two."  He dropped down and headed for Gotham's Iceberg Lounge nightclub.

Robin made his way through the alleys and strapped three more detonation charges along the southern wall of the nightclub.  "Three."  As Robin planted the explosives, he clung to the shadows for life, almost being seen by several bums too wasted to see past their bloodshot eyes.

"Where to next?"  Robin tapped his chin and considered the home of Tony Zucco, but he was still in prison and, as far as Robin knew, had no immediate family.  He wandered through the back ways and alleyways of Gotham without a target before he stopped.  _Just blowing things up for the heck of it?_  It sounded crazy, Robin knew, but if it made Jinx smile, it would work for him.

Several automobiles, an ambulance, four police cruisers, a daycare center, hospital windows, the front porch of Gotham's own police commissioner and a manhole all received a det-pack courtesy of Gotham's own Robin.

Before waking up some of Gotham's citizens with random parts of the city in flames, Robin began running to cover some distance.  The thought of workers and parents fleeing for their lives, folks tripping over other hospital patients or a police car shooting into the air on the way to investigate a fire caused Robin's mouth to twitch until it turned into a full blown smile.  His finger shook over the detonator.  "A few more minutes."

Robin kept running.

--

Starfire stopped flying.  She couldn't even see the moon.  Shadows climbed skyscrapers for miles until Starfire thought they disappeared.  Not that Jump City was spooky at night, but this…Gotham that Red X spoke of felt like a different universe.  Women wore clothes that revealed parts of their bodies Starfire exposed just when bathing, men with plastic on their faces fired shots into the air in the presence of policemen trying to finish their food.

She entered a dark alley and approached a man wearing three or four jackets.  The foul stench of waste- of course the signs of an adventurer- drifted into Starfire's nose and pleased her nostrils as she approached the man with a smile on her face.  She spoke loud enough despite the man focusing on the powder in his brown bag.  "Excuse me?  Excuse me?  Have you seen a thin boy with spiky hair through here tonight?"

The bag hit the ground as the man leapt backwards and ran off.  "I don't know who you are!  Stop calling me!"

How strange.  Why were the people in Gotham not like the nice people in Jump City?  Starfire approached another man, this one fishing through garbage cans for a mirror.  "Sir, I am in search of my friend with black hair and a metal suit.  Have you seen one here?"

The man dropped the mirror and stared at Starfire like she was the last woman on Earth.  His eyes scanned her body as he approached her.  "Hey, pretty lady, forget that friend and let me have a go at ya."  He sneered and ran a hand through his air just before Starfire held her hands up in self-defense and kicked him across two city blocks.

"Where are you, Robin?"  Starfire continued down the streets and rounded a corner when she spotted a police station.  Maybe someone there knew about Robin.  As Starfire moved, the sirens blared and men came rushing out of the police station.

"We've got a fire at the Commissioner's home and Gotham Hospital!"  The men jumped into their vehicles and sped off.

Three seconds later, one exploded.

Starfire held up her hand as a metal fireball shot into the air.  The second car swerved out of control and crashed into a clothing store before another explosion followed.  Flames raged out of control and spread to nearby buildings as Starfire took to the air.

"I saw him!"

Even if it wasn't about Robin, Starfire had to take a chance and follow the sound of the voice.  She rushed towards a man trying to bat the flames off of a pregnant woman.  Starfire rushed towards the man's cries for help.  "Sir, you said you saw who is responsible for this?!"

At first sight, the man's eyes widened when he saw Starfire, but didn't turn her away.  "Y-yeah, lady, it was that kid that used to hang around the Bat guy!  I _know_ it was him!  Even though he's got a new suit, I swear I saw him put something on the Commissioner's porch!"

"Are you crazy?!"  The woman rolled to one side.  "The boy would never do that!"

Another squad car sped towards the pair as a medic jumped out of the following ambulance.  "Ma'am, we have to get you to the hospital right now!  You shouldn't be out with all of these random explosions!"

"We were minding our business and closing the daycare when something went off!  We didn't know!"

"Sir, you're gonna have to come with us, too!"  The medics rushed the man and pregnant woman into the back of the ambulance and hurried off.  Before Starfire could ask for help or follow the ambulance, the bottom of it exploded and the ambulance jumped into the air in a blazing trail of fire.

Starfire placed her hands over her ears to block out the screams and roars from explosions firing all around her.  She fell to her knees and found herself staring at the crisp corpse of the woman who had just been placed in the ambulance.  "Who...is responsible for such madness and chaos?"  The locator beeped at a rapid rate.  Starfire took out the device and found the red blip was no more than five blocks away from her.  _Robin, please do not be the one responsible for this._  She clutched the locator, crouched and shot into the air.

_He's just as bad as Slade and that means you can't trust him._  At the thought of Red X's words, Starfire increased speed.

--

Robin never felt better.  The screams of the innocent satisfied him and he couldn't stop smiling.  Catching bank robbers was nowhere near as fun as lighting Gotham up like a birthday cake.  Now, with the wind running through his hair as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, Robin sprinted back towards Jump City.  No need in incurring 'His' wrath.  Running around at night never felt so exhilarating.  "I can't believe that psycho was right."  Robin remembered Jinx's pep talk and shook off the thought of doing to his arms like she did to her's.  Doing wrong felt better than doing right, that was for sure.

As Robin landed on one rooftop, it happened.

An all too familiar green energy sphere zipped past Robin's foot and obliterated the edge of the rooftop.  Robin armed himself with a bird-a-rang and smiled.  _So, it's just her?_  "Your aim's horrible."

She landed a few feet behind him and held a starbolt in her right hand, ready to fire.  "Robin...friend Robin…are you responsible for the dangers brought upon this city?"

Oh, so she's been following him.  Robin checked the time on his locator.  He wouldn't be back before midnight, as he hoped.  "What if I was, Star?"  He turned around to face her.  "Would you think different of me if I did?"

"You killed innocent people for sport and cared nothing for their lives.  I cannot allow you to continue your barbaric acts against the people of this city, Robin."  The starbolt grew in Starfire's hands as she took one step forward.

"Enough with the pep talk, Star.  If you're here to act like my mother and drag me back home like some kid, I'm leaving."  Robin waved Starfire off just as a starbolt whizzed past Robin's foot and blew a crater in front of him.

"No, Robin.  I have been told to hold back and not to, but you have shown me the error of your ways.  I am tired of drawing a line between my friend Robin and what Slade has turned you into.  The others are not here, so _I_ will stop you from making this city go down in flames."  Her eyes began to glow green.  "If you wish to behave like an animal, I shall treat you as such.  From this moment on, _you will receive NO MERCY FROM STARFIRE!"_

Starfire fired.


	10. Voices of the Past

**Chapter 10: Voices of the Past**

--

Robin clutched his left shoulder and used his free hand to throw explosive discs behind him.  Of course, he couldn't tell if they hit Starfire, but he needed to cover some ground.  At this point, he didn't care if someone recognized him; he just needed to find a place where he could have the advantage.

Behind him, Starfire fired bolt after bolt after bolt; missing Robin, but staying clear of citizens in the process.  "Come back here, Robin!"  She fired a shot from her eye beams, which burned through a lamppost that crashed in front of Robin.  Starfire swept down to grab Robin, but came short as Robin leapt into the air, throwing a flash bang towards Starfire and creating a brilliant flash that burned Starfire's eyes even when she closed them.

_That just gives me a few minutes._  Robin rushed through an alley- the pain burning in his chest as he ran as fast as his legs would let him- and met a pair of incoming headlights.  He fished an explosive disc from his pockets, set the timer for five seconds and fired.  Robin rushed on top of the speeding car and used the momentum to propel his body into the air just as a raging fireball surged behind him.  In the air, he pulled out his grappling hook and swung to the next rooftop.  He paused and fell to one knee to catch his breath.  "I…guess I lost her."

A beat, then Robin felt a boot knock his head forward and send his body hurdling down.  At once, his body crashed onto a car door.  Before Robin could think of attacking, he limped away from the car, but Starfire still fired.  The starbolt created another explosion that flung Robin blocks down Gotham- his body speeding out of control without a driver- until he smashed into a staircase.  As the pain thumped in Robin's back, bit by bit he leaned back and realized his location: Gotham Cathedral.  _Good.  No free room for flying there._  Robin dragged himself up the stairs until he felt strong enough to stand and limp inside.

Starfire was still hot on Robin's heels, her gaze never him as she prepared another starbolt.  This time, she would end this game of cat and mouse.

--

As Robin entered the cathedral, he collapsed onto an overturned pew and took out a syringe.  Pulling back the armor on his right arm, he grimaced as he injected the needle.  _Need to hurry this up._  He pressed the needle deeper, ignoring the pain, and flung the object next to the body of a decomposed black thug still wearing his jacket.

Robin eyed the entrance to the staircase and the giant bell that obstructed his path.  He frowned- more from the fluids coursing through his body than the giant bell- and tried to sidle around the obstruction.  Bricks dragged against his armor and tore a hole in the back of his suit as Robin ascended the stairs.  Several times Robin had to stop and creep along the edges of the stairs.  Splintered edges had been torn and ripped out of place.  "Did a bomb go off here or something?" 

He paused when he heard violent ripping and crushing downstairs.  "Damn it, she's here already!"  Robin kept running until he arrived at the top of the stairs.  He pressed his arms against the yellow police tape strewn against the trap door, but nothing.  He pushed and huffed, but the door would not budge.  With Starfire coming up any second, Robin pulled out an explosive disc, took ten steps backwards and threw the disc.  It exploded on impact.  The bang blew off the trapdoor and brought fresh dust raining down on Robin, who held his hand up to his mouth to stop coughing.

Robin climbed through the opening and entered the belfry of the cathedral.  Bats clung to the darkness, but Robin still heard their shrieks and cries.  His breathing regulated, but the agony still blazed throughout his body.  As the fluids from the syringe went to work on his body, Robin still managed to stumble from one spot to another.

_It can be truly said that I have a bat in my Belfry. Shall we dance?_

Robin's body shook as he took out a bird-a-rang on instinct.  Did he hear that?  Was someone there with him?  Was he going crazy?  _Calm down, Robin.__  No one's there._ 

A woman screamed…didn't she?  Robin turned to the left, then the right and almost jumped when his foot touched something on the ground.  He looked over and his eyes widened: a toy gun?  "How'd this get here?"  He squinted at the words written on the tiny red flag: BANG!

He edged away from the gun, but something else blocked his boots- something _cold._  Robin's eyes narrowed over to the side and he locked gazes with the body, his eyes still open.  Robin knelt down and tapped the face, as dry as a skeleton.  Dried blood stopped at his chin and the skin on his hands had decomposed that just the pointy bones jutting through the knuckles remained.

_Mr. Joker…you say such beautiful things!  _ _Oh, I LOVE purple!_

_Excuse me.  Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?_

Bats emerged from crevices within the Belfry as the eerie voices continued to echo throughout Robin's ears and the rest of the Belfry.  Was Starfire playing tricks on him?

_I'm going to kill you._

_You IDIOT!  You made me, remember?  You dropped me into that vat of chemicals.  That wasn't easy to get over, and don't think that I didn't try._

_I know you did._

Robin edged over to a wooden wall and noticed what appeared to be a set of play teeth, small drops of dried up blood scattered around the fake denchers.

_You killed my parents._

Robin approached the ledge of the cathedral, the horns and blares of Gotham below were ringing in his ear along with the voices.

_What?  What are you talking about?_

_I made you.  You made me first._

_Give me a break. I was a kid when I killed your parents. When I say "I made you" you gotta say "you made me." How childish can you get?  You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?_

Robin looked over the ledge, but he couldn't see Starfire.  She must've given up.  Robin rested on a post alongside a gargoyle statue and peered over the side.  _There's one statue missing.  Did it fall?_

_Sometimes I just kill myself!_

Robin's head shot back up at the sound of footsteps.  With the bird-a-rang still gripped in his hands, Robin turned around and watched as Starfire stood with starbolts at the ready.

"Are you afraid of facing me, Robin?  Why do you continue to flee?  This was your doing."

_Again with the pep talk_.  Robin rolled his eyes, but could not ignore the killing intent radiating from Starfire.  He had never seen her so…pissed off before.  She was always so calm and detached and pure-hearted, but now, those must not have been prerequisites for maintaining your happiness.  After a few seconds of staring, Robin remembered the powder and dagger.  He could poison Star in one thrust and be out of Gotham without another scratch…_if_ Star stood still long enough for him to stab her.

As Robin stepped back, Starfire moved forward.  He continued to step back as Starfire continued flying forward until she landed on the pavement and her face was inches from Robin's.  Without thinking, Robin did all he could do: he grabbed Starfire by the arms and flung her over him and down into the Gotham night.

Fear racked Robin's mind.  He never had to think that fast before.  As he approached the edge of the belfry, a fist slammed into his chin, shooting his head up and knocking him through the belfry wall.  Fresh blood spilled from his mouth as he landed on the ground with a thud.  As Robin tried to comprehend what had happened, he let out a mixture of coughs and laughs.  _So she's not kidding.  She's not gonna pull any punches, then.  Then how come she lets me throw her like a doll?_

Starfire landed on her feet and glared.  Part of her wanted to do this the easy way with control, as Raven advised, but then Red X's words echoed into her mind again.  If Robin was the same as Slade, as witnessed by his fun in death and chaos, then he must be stopped…no matter what it took.  She stepped into the belfry and watched Robin get on his hands and knees and cough up more blood.  Not allowing him the next attack, Starfire seized Robin by the neck.  "I gave you one last chance to come home or attack me as an enemy.  You have chosen the second."  When Starfire fired, she didn't miss this time.  The blast blew Robin backwards.

All Robin saw was the next wall speeding into view.  He curled into a ball, pressed his feet into the wall and leapt forward.  He threw one punch, a second and third that all met the air.  When Robin threw his first forward again, Starfire grabbed the fist and began to crush it.  Before Robin could react, Starfire leaned back and kicked him in the head, whipping his head to the side from impact.

Robin's body bumped against the floor, his head throbbing as his brain bounced around until Robin regained control.  His eyes widened as Starfire raised her fist.

"Now…your betrayal shall lead to your demise."  Starfire brought her fist down.  The ground splintered and shattered, planks flying in every direction.

Without a way to fly, Robin threw a rope into the air.  The rope flew through the air until it ended up in Starfire's hands.  She yanked the rope towards her, leaned her head back and slammed it into Robin's forehead, the weight of a cinderblock crashing down upon his head as Robin felt like his head had been split open.  He flew backwards and crashed against the next level.  As he saw Starfire flying in for another punch, he threw a smoke grenade, which detonated on impact.

Green beams fired at random through the thick waves of smoke as Starfire tried to find a target.  As she charged for another shot, something heavy slammed into her stomach, causing a surge of smoke and blood to swirl in her mouth as she fell to one knee.  Another slam had her back ringing and the next blow to the face snapped her head back on impact.  Before Starfire's head could hit the ground, the cold, metal object held up her chin.

"You know, Star…you're strong, I'll admit that.  If I knew I'd have this much trouble getting away from you guys, I wouldn't have left.  But," Robin brought her head up higher through the smoke, "you're interrupting a great time.  Babysitting you got boring and now that I'm with _them_, everything's changed.  I'm having a better life; better training and I don't have to wake up to your cries of a good morning.  So…of course I can't go back to that.  If you're going to get in my way, it can't be helped what happens to you."

Robin brought down the staff.

--

Raven brought up her hood.  An hour or so of training with Beast Boy and Cyborg was more than she could handle, so she let them go so she could check on Starfire.  _She ought to be better now_.  She slipped right through the door to the medical center and found an empty cot, spilled syringes, and… "You!"

"Ugh…is there an echo in here?"  Red X got off of the couch and stared back at Raven.  "I mean, I have a name."

"Where is Starfire?"

"Well, hello to you, too.  I stop by for a nice greeting and get the cold shoulder.  You shouldn't be the leader while bird boy is gone if you're gonna act like that."

_How does he…?_  Raven's face became more impassive behind her hood.  "I'll greet you as you're heading out that window.  Now where is Starfire?  You don't want to make me angry."

"We don't need another abomination on our hands, lady.  And you ought to listen to me unless you want another X plastered on your mouth."

For a moment, Raven winced at the thought of Cyborg ripping _another_ X off of her mouth and causing her other selves to yell out in pain.  "Just start talking."

"I let her go."  Red X strode around the cot; oblivious to Raven's growing anger.  "You keep that girl under wraps long enough she'll never discover her true potential.  She has to learn the hard way that everyone can be broken and manipulated.  You act like her losing herself is gonna cause a nuclear explosion.  If she's got the talent to bring back her boyfriend, let her do it her way."

It took Raven every fiber she had to keep from gutting Red X's mind with a flick of the wrist.  "You have no idea what you've done."

"Don't I?  Any second now, old Red and Robin will fight until one of them dies.  With Slade's little puppet out of the way, he'll be finished without his prize pet.  I did you a favor."

"You expect me to believe that freeing Starfire, when she can't even control her own emotions, let alone the actions of others, was an act of charity?"  She pulled down her hood, eyes flaming red.  "And you want praise for it?"

"And maybe a free stay in your beautiful tower while I take Robin's place."

Raven's eye twitched.

--

"What have we done to make you this way, Robin?"  Starfire couldn't see Robin since he let go of her chin, but she knew he didn't leave.  "How many times must we trade blows before you realize this is not how it is meant to be?"

"Again with the questions!"  Robin charged and brought the staff down again, this time catching the back of Starfire's knees.  She fell all the way to the ground.  "So slow, Star.  I chose to go to Slade not because I want to take over the world or want money- just the thrill; the thrill of not having the weight of the world on your shoulders.  People saw me as their savior and I suffered long enough for that.  I've let go, Star, and to make it worse…" He paused, giving her a smug grin, "…I was supposed to be your best friend, your _boyfriend_, right?"

Starfire's head shot to the left, eye beams blasting from her eyes and catching Robin in his leg.  Pain knifed his thigh as he backed off while Starfire rose to her feet.  "I…_we_ have done everything and gave all we had to bring you back, Robin.  You brought us to use force and everyone has tried as hard as they could to help you!  We are your friends!"

Still clutching his thigh, Robin waved his hand to dismiss Starfire's ramble.  "Good for you.  Look, Star, if you're done talking, I need to get out of here.  These wounds won't heal themselves and I'm tired of listening to you lecture me."  He bandaged his leg and turned away from her, his eyes focused on the balcony.  "So good bye."

With that, Robin hobbled towards the belfry's balcony.  However, rapid footsteps stopped him in his place.  He turned around and saw a green flash tackle him towards the ground.  Robin's body skidded on the concrete until Starfire placed him against the wall.

Starfire pulled back her fist, ready to attack.  _He is gone._  Her claws threatened to rip through the fabric of her gloves as Robin remained firm.

The punch connected.

With every bit of strength she had, Starfire threw it.  As her shoulder dropped, she watched as Robin ignored the red streak running across the wall starting from his mouth.  Even after almost breaking every bone in his cheeks, Starfire couldn't understand how Robin could not want to return.  Now pitying more than wanting him, Starfire flung Robin backwards like a rag doll.

Then, that feeling returned.  Her heartbeat became unpredictable and breathing intensified.  She could no longer heed Raven's words of self control.  Robin had become her best friend, shown her around the city, taken her on her very first Earth date and made her feel accepted into the team.

That all meant nothing now?

A beat, then a rush of violent wind circled Starfire.    Her green eyes bled into black, then red, then green again, and remained on red. Starfire's hair flew in all directions, out of control with strands flying in her face and down her arms. A slow growing green aura faded into red.  Her fists threatened to punch a hole in everything in sight, but she controlled it.  Fire blazed in her eyes and spread throughout her body.  Starfire fought for control, but the desire to hate, to destroy, to _kill_ that traitor overpowered her.  Blood trickled down from Starfire's mouth, which revealed a demonic set of fangs.

The power felt good, _more_ than good.  It felt wonderful as she cracked her neck and admired her claws.  _It_ had emerged again, no longer Starfire, but something terrible.  Something _wonderful_.

Robin stepped backwards _once_; the last motion his body let him make as he stood there, fear laced throughout his body. "St-Star…is that you in there?"

It lifted its head.  _"My name is Koriand'r.  If you are so intent on allowing Slade to taint you, I will FORCE you from his grip!  Robin, I swear if I must crush every bone in your body and split your skull, I will stop you from returning to Slade.  If you still refuse to return, you will not leave here alive."_

Robin had but one thought in his mind:

_Damn it_.


	11. Koriand'r Emerges

**Chapter 11: Koriand'r Emerges**

_Damn it all._

Robin remained frozen in place, his body paralyzed with fear. _Never_ had he seen Starfire like this. Sure, she'd throw a tantrum and maybe break something by accident, but she wouldn't have some mental breakdown and become some beast. _THIS is Starfire?_ _What's with all that violent energy? How come it's red now and not green? Is this what her sister was talking about?_ He narrowed his eyes with more determination in his voice than he liked to believe. "What…in the hell are you?"

That traitor, that scoundrel, that _fiend_ had the nerve to question her _now_? She lifted her eyes. _"I…am…your…friend, and it is I who will never let you return to Slade. I am not going to allow Slade to taint your heart. This is why, if I must, I shall slay you to keep you from his grip. It is my bestowed duty to BRING YOU BACK!"_

Koriand'r fired an eye blast. Robin sidestepped it in time to take Koriand'r's punch, forcing all the air from his stomach. Several more punches pushed the air in and out until Koriand'r's foot connected with his chin.

Robin crashed through pillar after pillar, his back snapping forward each time on impact, until felt a boot pressed into his back. Robin readied a bird-a-rang, but Koriand'r dodged it, brought her fists together and slammed them into Robin's skull, knocking him even further into the belfry.

Seconds passed and an electric disc zipped through the air and landed on Koriand'r's stomach. The momentary shock sent electricity pulsing throughout her body until she grabbed the device and threw it towards the ground.

_To hell with this._ On the lower level, Robin braced himself and eyed the open window. _If I don't leave now, I'm dead_. He charged as fast as he could and leapt through the window. He pulled out his grappling gun and fired. As the hook spun around a pipe and Robin swung forward, a red flash whizzed past him. Koriand'r curled her hand into a fist and slammed it into Robin's head. Before Robin could rocket down, Koriand'r grabbed Robin by the ankles, swung him around with all of her might, and hurled him through the belfry wall.

Robin's body felt like it had been through a grinder after smashing through cinderblocks, pillars, planks and crashing against the wall. More cinderblocks poked at his armor while Koriand'r appeared in front of him, grabbing him by the collar.

_"Has this punishment opened your eyes?!"_

Robin didn't respond- how _would_ he respond? He felt as if he were speaking to the devil himself every time…whatever this _thing_ called itself spoke.

_"If you insist and continue to act so stubborn and foolish, I shall immobilize you, crack all of the bones in your body and drag you back screaming if I must! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, ROBIN?!"_

"…Just shut up for once." Robin stumbled over his words and gasped for air. "What do you know about me? You know what I've been through? Have you taken a walk in my shoes and seen my life?" More silence as Robin's determination surged. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN FROM THIS PLANET! HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT WE GO THROUGH EVERY DAY?! TELL ME THAT!" His hands fumbled for the dagger, fresh white powder dangling on the tip. "You're getting in the way of things that don't concern you!"

Robin took the plunge. The dagger pierced Koriand'r's skin, pain rushing throughout her entire body as the poison at once coursed through her veins.

As Koriand'r felt her body numb from paralysis, an agonizing fire raced up and down, up and down. She had the air forced from her stomach as Robin's foot connected. Her breathing became tainted as blood surged in her mouth. The blade twisted left and right, splitting the skin until Koriand'r took no more. With little strength, she grabbed the dagger.

_Do not let him destroy us. We are stronger than him._

Robin's eyes widened a bit as he watched Star remove the blade from her stomach. Blood dripped from the edge and more swirled around in the orb at the end of the weapon. With a rush, Star forced a starbolt through Robin's armor, burning a hole in his armor and searing his shoulders. He fell to his knees again, hands rushing to tear off the burned layers of his uniform. Still, he tried to speak. "You can't comprehend how I've lived my life. Why go so far for me?"

Red bled back into green. The hair lowered, claws retracted and violent aura vanished as Starfire's innocent smile resurfaced. "You were one of the first to make me feel welcome on Earth. You introduced me to the culture of this planet and took me on my first ever Earth date. To me, you are more than just someone I consider to be a 'boyfriend,' Robin…but somewhat of a brother. The bonds that you and I share are deeper than anything I can conceive, even stronger than those I share with my sister, despite her becoming a criminal. Do you see why I am risking everything…just for you?"

Moments passed until Robin could make his decision. He retreated to his pockets and pulled out a familiar yellow cape. After placing it on his back, Robin found his old R communicator and placed it on his chest next to his Slade emblem. "Sorry, Star, but there's no going back for me." He tossed the dagger from one hand to the next. "If you have such a strong bond with me, I'll have to break it to prove that I've moved on to greater things."

The red returned, the aura gained strength, Koriand'r returned. _"So…we are not great enough for you? Then why do you choose to wear the symbols of family and past life?"_

Robin smiled. "To show you that friends can turn against one another for any reason and that the person you knew is gone. From now on, we will fight as adversaries and nothing more."

Koriand'r growled as her grew fangs eager to sink into Robin's flesh. _"It appears that all efforts to try and convince you are futile. Robin…how could you?"_

"Whine, whine, whine, that's all you do." Robin walked forward, smiling as Koriand'r struggled to stay on her feet and keep open her eyes. "I'm giving you the chance to leave here alive, and you keep asking for death." He threw a swift left- blocked by Koriand'r's right fist- and quick right to the stomach. He could hear her bones rattle as he thrust his knee into her face, her head whipping back and bringing out fresh blood.

As Koriand'r's head bobbed left and right, pain throbbing in her head, she shot back around and fired her eye beams, but missed Robin by a hair. Before she could look down, more agony burned her entire chest as the blade slashed across her body. She stood helpless as Robin gave another uppercut to the chin, knocking Koriand'r off of her feet. _He still refuses to listen to reason._ Koriand'r hit the ground with a thud and caught Robin's axe kick, but the weight still came down due to the numbness now in her arms. With as much force as she could, she forced Robin's body through the air until it crashed against the giant bell.

Robin's bones rattled upon impact. One hand went to his back, the other to his chest as he remained plastered to the bell. As his arms vibrated from sensation ringing throughout his body, Robin knew body wouldn't take much more of this. A flash and Koriand'r landed before him.

She seized his neck and gave one punch to the stomach and another to the face. Before Robin could fall all the way over, Koriand'r grabbed his neck and set him up for another punch. Robin's head warbled, but whipped back when Koriand'r reeled him back and delivered another punch. Koriand'r wound him back and forth like a yo-yo, punching him down and bringing him back for another. As Koriand'r pulled her fist back to fire a starbolt, Robin held his hands up in defense.

"Star! Stop! It's me!" Robin couldn't believe _this_ was Starfire. Why was she hitting hard enough to kill him? Why wouldn't she just drag him back to the tower and handle him there? He knew Starfire had powers and was a bit dangerous, but where was the love? What happened to the whole Friend Robin she called him? "Star, what's wrong with you?!" He spat out a glob of blood. "You're acting like I'm some criminal."

"Enough!" Koriand'r slammed Robin's head against the bell. "Enough lies…enough excuses, Robin. You have proven that you are evil, and for that you must be punished."

"What are you going to do? Would you kill good old Friend Robin?" Robin tried to appeal to Star's feelings by taking her arm.

"I would, Robin." Koriand'r narrowed her eyes. "I…_we_ have the strength to make sure you never harm anyone again. Either by you returning home or staying here forever, you will never hurt others again." A fire hit Koriand'r as the pain spread across her chest. Her legs warbled, harming her ability to stand straight. Drool leaked down her throat and a huge weight laid in her throat as breathing became impossible. She didn't know what was in that blade Robin used on her, but she knew she wouldn't last long enough to keep her promise. She stumbled backwards, eyes fading off and on from red to green, and raised her fist. This would be the one.

Robin felt it, that pain racing. Someone like Starfire, he knew, could take being hurled through walls, cinderblocks and having your jaw crushed by a fist, but he mustered all the strength he had to stand. He prayed that Starfire would succumb to the poison before he gave in to exhaustion, but she didn't fall, so he clenched his fist. One more punch had to do it. If it didn't kill her, it would at least give him a chance to leave.

He pressed his heel and charged.

She did the same.

Their fists clenched, arms stretched out and fire in their eyes, Robin and Starfire ran towards each other not as friends, but as rivals. And as the bonds of their camaraderie shattered in the bowels of Gotham Cathedral, both knew one would leave alive and the other dead. Robin fought for himself, Starfire for his sake. One would get what they wanted, but whether it mattered after that they didn't know.

A fist connected.


	12. Shattered

**Chapter 12: Shattered**

--

Starfire didn't want this.  She didn't want _any_ of this.  She liked Robin…_loved_ Robin more than a friend, more than she believed Earthlings loved themselves.  To fight him wasn't something she wanted to do.  She didn't see the leader of the team falling like this.

_In a thick blanket of white space, Koriand'r stared at her adversary…her newfound enemy, Robin, who had abandoned the Titan cloth to become an underling of Slade.  He stared back at those dark, villainous red eyes that regressed to green as Starfire resurfaced again.  In this state, the traitor was not in his apprentice regalia, but his uniform worn as a Titan._

_Koriand'r shut her eyes._

_"Titans!  Go!"_

_In that thick blanket, their hands joined._

_"Look," Robin looked deep into Starfire's eyes, cupping her chin, "your sister was interesting, but she could never take your place."  He paused and smiled.  "No one could ever take your place."_

_"R-Robin…" Starfire uttered to the boy behind the mask who stared back as they refused to let go of each other's hand._

--

_After trouncing these three rogue villains by the name of Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, the Teen Titans had regained control of their tower…despite Raven's room being entered, the blue food being disposed of, and Beast Boy's CD's being alphabetized.  Cyborg plopped on the couch and began flipping through channels.  He then spoke to the other Titans._

_"I guess we really oughta be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying to figure out who Slade is, huh?"_

_Robin smiled as he took the remote.  "We will. But right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team."_

Part of the team.  That was a lie, too.  Every battle he fought as their leader led up to this point where he'd stab them in the back.  Despite that, red became green as Starfire found herself unable to let go of Robin's hand.  He had done everything in the name of truth and justice to distance himself from Slade, yet still left the team.

_He  turned__ to face Starfire.  "I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would've held back.  Doesn't matter anyway. Slade figured it out, and I still haven't figured out anything about him."_

_But Starfire wasn't about to accept that.  "That is not true. Whoever Slade is, you and he are similar. Slade did not trust you-" She paused, turning her back towards him and heading towards the door, "and you did not trust us."_

_But they always trusted him; trusted him despite his outbursts._

_"You know, just 'cause we're trying to catch Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him!"_

_Robin whirled around and gave Beast Boy a threatening glare.  __"Don't you ever compare me to him!  He's trying to destroy the city. I'm trying to save it!"_

All lies.

Their hands separated.

Their bonds had been severed.

The fight ended.

--

Raven opened her eyes and lowered herself onto her bed.  "It's over."  She tried focusing on who remained, but could not get a clear lock.  "But which one of them didn't make it?"

--

The body flew like a rag doll, fist slamming into the cheek like a locomotive through a dog.  Through the sweat, blood and anger, Robin's body crashed through the bell and collided head on with the wall.  His bones sang in agony, ribs cracking throughout, but he didn't feel it.  He _couldn't_ feel it.  He _missed_.  The dance of the fists had been silenced.

Koriand'r's body continued sliding once the punch connected until she slid face first into the concrete, rock slabs and glass digging into her face.  She hadn't expected to strike first.  Her chest burned from a blend of excitement and pain as the poison began trailing her blood again.  _I thought I could save him.  I believed he could be rescued from Slade.  I do not ask for his forgiveness._  She strained to lift her head, but it remained glued to the ground.  Her brain throbbed like Raven had peeled back the layers again.  She had to get out.  She had to get out _now_.  She could savor the victory later…if there was one.

Ashes to ashes, red to green, Starfire opened her eyes halfway as the cool wind whipped around her body, making her shudder.  She may have beaten Robin, but she didn't win.  She could still lose by not making it out of the giant church with her life.  _No_!  Fate would deal with Robin, but Starfire had earned her reward, so where was her rescue?  Indeed, she had stopped Robin from killing others, but could she save herself?  The pain stabbing at her head and slicing throughout her body kept her from moving.  _No…need to escape._  Her body shut down, giving in to the soreness spreading in her system and twisting her organs.  As Starfire managed to just keep her eyes open, she saw Robin's 'R' emblem a few feet from her head, split down the middle.

"No…" Starfire's head shuddered.  "It cannot end like this for me."  Robin deserved his punishment: be left to die amongst other bodies, but what about her?  She risked everything to stop Robin and now she couldn't move, but no one came.  She would become another decoration and join the other three corpses in the church.  Resigned to her fate, Starfire closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

--

The soft crumbling of gravel under the boot could scare them, he knew, but he walked in anyway.  He whistled.  Had a bomb gone off in here?  He edged over some of the pews and stopped at the body sized hole in the giant bell in the middle of the doorway.  _Wow…she wasn't kidding._  As he scanned the room for life, he found one body.  _Red_. 

She wasn't moving; she just kept her head facing that shiny disc.  He inched closer to her body, got on his knees and turned her onto her back.  Watching her chest heave up and down, he put two fingers to her heart and pulled back in an instant.  _Her heartbeat is crazy!  What the hell happened here?_  "Never mind that.  I'll ask questions later."  He hoisted the lifeless body onto his shoulder, leaving the other for the crows.  "Why now, Red?  Why so soon?  It was too soon for you to know about this."

Red X made his way out of the Gotham Cathedral.  He paused and took one look back at Robin's body before smirking.  "I can't say you didn't deserve it.  Now you know what you got yourself into with this."

X vanished.

--

An hour later, Robin's body cooled.  He stopped moving, stopped thinking, stopped everything.  He didn't even feel the boot give his ribs a good ringing when he ended on his side.

"Damn it, Robin, you never listen to me."  Of course she was peeved.  Little Koriand'r had done a number on him and he deserved every licking for not listening to her.  Still, she gave a sad little smile when she saw that he managed to keep on _most_ of his armor in addition to wearing the cape.  Small things like that reminded her that Robin was a jerk, but he knew how to survive.  "Well, better get you back to them.  You survived, so they deserve to see you one more time."  Blackfire hated the possibility of facing them again with an almost dead Robin, but they deserved an explanation.  She lifted into the air and flew out of the Cathedral.

Time to take Robin home.


	13. Blackfire's Premonition

**Chapter 13: Blackfire's Premonition**

--

"You better appreciate this, Red."  X shook the cold water from his suit and made the agonizing trip up to the tower.  Starfire's body remained dry, but fresh blood ran from her mouth and now her eyes.  "Better get this over now."  Red X approached the tower entrance, but before he could knock, the door slid open and there stood Raven.

For a moment, Raven would have asked if Red X had come back for more, but when she saw the color fading from Starfire's face and noticed the weak pulse, she couldn't be cross.  "Get here in here and upstairs _now_."

Red X made his way past Raven and a surprised Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Hey, man, that's Robin!"

"Raven, you're just gonna let him in like that?!"

"Just get up there and help him!"

--

"I guess no one's here to help me."  Blackfire's voice traveled through the empty halls of Slade's headquarters.  With each step, her heart thumped louder as she dreaded what Slade could and _would_ do to Robin or even herself for leaving without permission.  After all, no one believed Slade to be human, as even normal human beings displayed _some_ form of emotion and compassion.  He showed _none_.

And Blackfire knew he would show _her_ no mercy.

Quickening her pace as her boots ran across the carpet, Blackfire punched in the access code and stepped into the main chamber.  In the center stood Jinx and Slade; the former clutching a black cat card and the latter remaining unmoved.

"Well, look who came dying back."

"Set him down."

Blackfire did so, keeping her eyes on Slade.

"While I detest your refusal of the law I have enforced, I commend your effort to rescue young Robin here from a premature death.  If Robin did choose to leave on his own volition, he was well aware of the consequences of his actions.  As such, I take no pity on this body.  Robin is still conflicted with his decision, despite his reasoning that he is not.  He believes he has something to prove by going out and fighting on his own.  He proved he isn't ready."  He continued as Blackfire raised her head.  "As for your intervention, be mindful that both you and Robin put yourselves and our organization at risk by exposing yourselves without warning."

"Not to mention Robin getting a _little_ crazy with burning that city."

Slade ignored the interruption.  "The Titans must now recuperate, as do we.  Use the leisure period well and do not waste precious time."

--

"Stop wasting time and answer the question!"  Beast Boy never stopped glaring at Red X while he sat in one of the chairs, fingers gliding across one of his boomerangs.  "Why'd you help Star, X Robin?  You're not on this team."

Cyborg lifted his head. "And how'd you even find her, anyway?  Did you put a tracer on _her_ body, too?"

"How about a thank you for saving her life?  You guys are so ungrateful.  It's no wonder Robin left."

Silence fell over the medical center as Cyborg and Beast Boy fixed their gazes.  This…Red X couldn't be trusted and liked jumping around questions.  Why would someone so crafty, yet so evil help them right after Robin left?

"How long will it take you to heal her?"

Raven shot Red X a glare that spooked him a bit, but didn't let it shake his composure.  "Do you expect _me_ to start answering questions first?"

"I don't expect anything out of any of you, but I wasn't expecting old Red here to win, either.  After all, if she can't control that monster inside of her, what good can she do?"

Red X ducked out of the way to avoid the chair Raven had sent his way.  She made her way over to a shelf and began thumbing through various medical texts.

"It will take me at least three days; she's lost an enormous amount of energy not just in her physical and mental state."  Raven slammed one of the books shut, walked over to Red X and stared straight in what would be his eyes.  "What do you want with us?"

"Easy there, lassie; let me hang around you guys and maybe I can help you with your problem."

Raven raised an eyebrow.  "And that problem would be?  Be careful with your words because I will kill you on the instant you push me too far."

"Like good old Red, right?"

Realizing that this argument could drag on forever, Raven walked over to the stretcher and stood before Starfire.  After opening one of the books to a certain page, Raven began chanting incantations to herself as she placed a hand on Starfire's head.  She pulled back at the burning sensation now tingling in her hand.  As blood bubbled from Starfire's mouth and her eyes darkened beyond belief, Raven pulled back her hood.  _Her heartbeat's erratic and her brain is almost gone, like she's a vegetable.   How did Robin gain access to this?_  "She's been poisoned.  I don't know how, but she's been infected with some kind of toxin."  _Damn it, Starfire.  Why did you go out there alone?_

As Raven went to work, X slipped out of the ward and into an empty corner.  When no one came, he lifted his sleeve up and eyed the communicator.  "It's official.  I'm in.  Yeah, yeah I remember the mission.  Right, I'll remember the updates.  X out."

--

"Robin's in."  Jinx tapped a clipboard as she watched the chamber fill with water and surround Robin's body.  She turned to Blackfire.  "A few hours and he'll be as good as new."  More silence followed, the machine monitoring Robin's heart rate the sole noise in the room.  "So…what'd you do?

"More like what did _you_ do?"

"Me?"  Jinx looked around as if an audience surrounded her.  "I was here the entire time.  _You're_ the one that left and let him go off without telling Slade."

"Don't give me that crap, Jinx.  You let Robin go.  You tempted him.  I know you."

"Well, the little bastard needed someone to wake him up.  What I told him mattered- he had some fun and started living.  Those people out there got what they deserved."

"They did, but why did you have to tempt him?  Why coax him into killing when he can do for himself?"

"Because he _can't_!" Jinx rushed from her seat and began pacing around the room.  "This is a guy who spent half his life cooped up in some cave.  He's been lied to his entire life by adults who told him it was right to hold back, that it was right to trust authority and believe in your elders.  You've gotta stop seeing this in red and look at in black and white.  There's been some adult who lied to you when you were a kid.  I know it."

Blackfire didn't respond.  She didn't need more memories of _that_ man's deceit again.

"Robin needed something to hold onto out there.  I just gave him a little push in the right direction.  He learned the hard way that the world is cruel, and so is your sister."

_Assemble_.

Before Blackfire could respond, a jolt ran throughout her body.  _Oh, great_.  It was _that_ time again.  Eight months passed already?  She looked to Jinx, to Robin, then to Jinx again in frenzy as she made her way out of the medicinal center.

"Hey, where are you going?!"  Jinx almost ran after Blackfire, but thought against it when she thought of Slade snapping her in two.

_Damn it.  Why this time?_  Blackfire ran as far as her legs would take her down the vacant hallway.  _Koriand'r__, now you've done it!  _She didn't want this day to come so soon, but it was time.  Her role would be fulfilled, she would be reborn and _they_ would no longer look down on her, but why _now_?  Fists clenched as the energy ran through her body, Blackfire kept running.

"This better be important."

--

Elsewhere…the seven of them had not gathered for months at a time.  _Drips_ echoed as water plopped onto the various stalagmites and resonated throughout the hollow cavern.  Six figures sat waiting on various boulders, their forms flickering on and off, but one remained.

The last one arrived, all eyes on the final form wavering in and out of focus.

_"Heh, so when's the last time all of us got together like this?_

_"Try a few years ago when the Psions destroyed Planet Tamaran."_

_"And now Koriand'r has discovered what she is."_

_"Say, Komand'r, isn't that your little sister?"_

_The seventh one almost shifted at the gazes leering at her, noticing the decrease of air in the room.  She knew it; they knew it, so no need to question or answer it._

_"Well then, Komand'r, don't forget your objective.  Killing her shouldn't take much time.  She is a disgrace to our civilization and it is your duty as her sister to do away with her.  If not…then I can't promise your safety anymore."_

_More water dripped as another figure cleared his throat.  "She's still in love with the boy, though.  What happens to him when he's dead?"_

_A chuckle echoed throughout the cave while another stood.   "Don't worry about that.  If Komand'r does her job, Koriand'r will be dead soon…right.   Koriand'r must be killed by your hands, as it is up to you to climb to the top and attain the title as princess and eventual queen of the Tamaraneans."_

_Still, the seventh said nothing.   _

_The leader noticed the silence and anger radiating from the seventh, so he spoke straight to her.  "Yes, we linked you to thousands of Tamaraneans dying in Kysarr, but that's in the past.  You couldn't fly at birth and sold information to the Citadel Empire, but that is also in the past.  We are on your side.  Those remaining Tamaraneans must be killed so you can plant the seeds of a new empire.  Do you understand?"_

_At last, the seventh nodded and the rage swirling around the cave vanished. _

_"Then go forth and make us proud, Komand'r.  The future of our race is in your hands."_


	14. Raven Sees Red

**Chapter 14: Raven Sees Red**

--

"I didn't know you were a witch."

Raven ignored Red X's comment and finished drawing the circle. A perfect crimson circle ran around the bed where Starfire lay as Raven set the last of the syringes on a nearby table. She hated having to use some of _her _blood, as well, but it got the job done. Red X had since become bored with counting the tiles on the ceiling of the medical ward as he watched Raven draw a certain amount of blood from her body.

"So you're a witch now?"

Not turning to face him, Raven answered. "It's a simple healing spell that I found in one of these books. It won't heal her _body_, per say, but it will slow down the blood flow."

They'd had to replace the carpet under Starfire several times, as blood from various wounds had never stopped seeping out.

When Raven had the proper amount of blood, she began tracing a circle around the stretcher Starfire was stationed on. This required a high amount of concentration, as one slip up could kill Starfire, or even Raven if she was careless.

Once the circle was finished, Raven stood on her feet. She placed her hands on Starfire's head and began muttering some strange incantation.

""Rivers Shall Flow Be Pure and crystalline…"

Red X raised an eyebrow behind his mask as he watched this supposed show of witchcraft.

"…But red rivers must not they must be trapped inside my being…"

_I knew she was a witch_, X thought to himself.

"…this River so red must Be Stopped with a Golden Net…"

The drawn circle of blood began to glow a radiant green as Raven felt herself being taken over by another aura.

…now _stop this blood!"_

Raven repeated this incantation twice before it happened.

Backing into a corner, X looked over and saw that Starfire's various wounds were began to close bit by bit. Starfire gripped her restraints and felt the urge to break free as she felt that demonic ego of hers beginning to emerge, but Raven, after getting a bit of blood on each of her fingers, placed her hand on Starfire's head, dazing the alien girl and putting her back into a temporary sleep mode.

The circle of blood lost its radiance as Raven's eyes returned to normal. The room, no longer bathed in darkness, returned to normal and light illuminated the hospital ward again. Placing one hand on the stretcher for stability, Raven let out a deep sigh of relief; these types of spells and incantations did not take a lot of time, but depending on the usage of them, it would take put some temporary pressure on her body. She turned to face Red X. "To put your mind at ease, that was a special incantation that will slow down how much blood Starfire is losing. Some will still be able to get out, but thanks to that…demon inside of her, she'll be able to heal a bit quicker than she would without it."

"I never knew you were into black magic. You always seemed to be the cold and submissive one if you ask me."

Raven gave a simple shrug as she went over to the sink, turned on the taps and washed her hands. "That's why I'm _not_ asking you, X. If you think that the only spell I know is the one that I use in battle, you're wrong."

In stepped Beast Boy, who had a look of concern on his face. Raven didn't even need to turn around to see who it was and she didn't need to think of what she was going to say, as Beast Boy had been coming in and out for the past fifteen minutes.

"For the thirty-seventh time, Beast Boy, it's going to take awhile for Starfire to heal--"

"It's Slade."

Eyes widened, Raven fled the medical ward with Beast Boy and Red X running behind. As they rushed downstairs, they found Cyborg already looking at the giant screen displaying Slade's face.

_"Greetings, Titans. I do hope all is well with your…dear Koriand'r. I assume that she is still wishing she'd been killed?"_

"You bastard!" Beast Boy leapt forward to smash the _screen_, but got caught by Cyborg's hand. He still let his anger show. "Let me go; I'll never forget what he did to Star!"

_"What I did, my green friend? I believe you have me mixed up with a certain other fellow of yours. What was his name again?"_

"Don't do it, Slade." Cyborg raised his arm and converted it to cannon form.

_"Dear Titans, you have not forgotten all about your dear ally, have you?"_

As the Titans and Red X stood before the screen, none of them happened to hear the medical ward door slide open…

_"The recent battle that has occurred has taken a toll on both sides, I assure you that," _Slade continued, _"though how long do you believe your wild card will last you? Do you really believe that you are a match without her to help?"_

Raven clenched her fists as a sphere of energy surrounded it.

"Due to the fallout of your supposed leader, it's almost positive that your entourage will begin to break down from the inside, and in more ways than one. It amuses me to see you run around like trapped mice, always scurrying for the main prize: your beloved friend and leader, Robin."

_"He…is NOT…our…friend…"_

Starfire appeared at the top of the staircase, blood leaking from her eyes and bones cracking with each step as it pained her to breathe. "The one….that you speak of…is no longer an ally and no friend of ours, Slade. You have corrupted him…made him abandon all of his morals and sense of justice! Rest assured, Slade, the one you have with you is not the hero we knew as our leader…but another one of your pawns!"

"Your friend came to us of his own free will. I forced him to do nothing and I do not consider him a pawn. Think of Robin what you will, but it was his decision to leave-"

"LIAR!!" Starfire lurched forward, but her body shut down on her again and she tumbled down the stairs. Pain burned in her body again as she strained to lift her face. "He…WILL return to us as the person he was, _NOT_ who you have made him out to be."

Slade didn't falter. "Strong words coming from one who can't even stand on their two feet."

"Her name is Starfire!" Beast Boy argued while still having the same confused look as Cyborg.

Starfire rose, trying to ignore the cracking of her bones and twisting of her organs. She would have given anything to just jump through the screen and strangle the life out of Slade, but her body would not allow it. A starbolt fizzled in and out of focus in her hand, but soon faded altogether as she crashed against the carpet with a _thump_. Her pitiful display amused Slade as she tried to muster every ounce of strength to fight. "N…no…"

The screen wavered out of focus as Slade's image began to disappear. _"Farewell, Titans. Until we do battle again."_

Darkness filled the screen.

After a few seconds of silent acceptance, Raven looked to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Help her back upstairs and get her strapped in so she can't get away again."

"After all, you do _not_ wanna be on her bad side right now."

Raven and Red X- trailing more than usual- fled right behind Cyborg and Beast Boy.

--

"Please friends, allow me to return to-" Starfire's body failed on her again, cutting off her plea as she collapsed again. Beast Boy looked to Cyborg as every inch towards the medical ward felt like a mile.

The door slid open. Raven took control of Starfire's body and guided her back towards the bloodied cot. "Cyborg, get me some bandages and that book over there. Beast Boy, hand me that syringe."

"What about me?"

Ignoring Red X, Raven looked to Starfire and spoke even though she knew Starfire couldn't hear her. "Your wounds aren't even closed halfway, so if you want to die, keep moving."

"Better crack out the witchcraft again, witch."

Fed up with the interruptions, Raven whirled around to face Red X. "I'm not interested in a relationship, thank you."

"Perish the thought; where would you get such a fancy idea?"

But Raven went on the offensive. "You seem to prefer the company of women as opposed to men, and considering that you and Robin were _one in the same_, I find it hard to believe that you spend your hours here stalking me as opposed to the two-"

Cyborg cleared his throat, getting Raven's attention as he handed her the book before stepping back.

"If it's any consolation, I think that Robin was a great leader."

"No consolation."

Beast Boy thumbed through Raven's book of spells, Cyborg monitored Starfire's heart rate and Raven rolled back her sleeves, not even facing Red X when she responded.

"_And_," he continued, "that girl should just give up and move onto another guy."

Red X had ducked in time to avoid the test tube that thrown over his head.

"Robin always fought for the benefit of others and kept his sense of justice at the forefront of his beliefs. Even when we weren't on missions, he would every now and then remind us of what and who we were fighting for. Something like that doesn't just disappear overnight because you got the idea that being evil could be a good thing."

"And he's evil, too," Beast Boy added.

"But at the same time, you don't know Robin's predicament, either. Maybe he's bored. Maybe he's gonna end up saving you all from Slade and wants to break him down from the inside."

Raven did not respond for a good twenty seconds before turning towards X.

"Look at her. If Robin wanted to convince us that he was doing all of this for our sake, he tried a _bit_ too hard to accomplish that goal."

He shrugged. "Would you rather that he had kept her alive and this entire thing become one big sappy love story? Sorry, witch, but that's not how reality works nowadays, and if Robin wanted to go to Slade because he felt he was in the right, maybe he feels it's for the best. Maybe he can get more out of Slade than he did from you four."

"Hey, man," Cyborg rushed over and seized Red X by the chest, "since when do you think you know so much about Robin? You tried to break us up before through him and now-"

"You want to try it again." Raven drew the sleeves back over her arms.

"Yeah, so bug off!"

Red X found himself cornered as Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy gazed at him with unmoving eyes. He didn't falter. He could handle this. "You guys just need to trust me. I'm trying to get you to let him go."

"_We_ have-"

"_She_ hasn't-"

"So we have to keep her from going off the deep end."

"But you _failed_. I know how to get into Robin's head, but you all can't even though you're his teammates. Let me hang around for awhile and I'll bring your Robin back, and make his girlfriend happy, too. You know, something you couldn't do."

The quiet beeping of the monitors trailed for minutes. The sudden loss of air put everyone on edge, Cyborg's arm converting to blaster mode.

"Don't do it."

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped in their tracks, incredulous at Raven's command. "What for?"

It pained Raven to admit it, and she sensed the rise in Red X's temperature as he waited for those fateful words.

"Because he's right."


	15. NeverEnding Thrill

**Chapter 15: Never-Ending Thrill**

--

Was he right? Was _she_ right for what she did to him? What _he_ did to her? How did he lose? Why was he still alive? Thoughts ran throughout Robin's mind as he sat on the bed, staring at the wall without a clue or answer for his dilemma. That demon still appeared to him despite having the stain of defeat cleaned from his body. Even still, he could not rid the image of her from his mind.

What happened to the thrill of blowing things up for no reason? Where was that smile he had on his face during all of the chaos and destruction he brought to the city? It didn't make sense and drove him nuts. He ran a hand through his hair, still finding tiny shards of glass. Five dark holes decorated his chest and the foul stench of defeat punctuated the anger blending with the confusion Robin felt after his battle.

He made his point. He wasn't coming back. Robin had put her on the brink of death and poisoned her beyond repair, and still she fought. Still she snarled, still she pushed against what she believed was evil. But he made the right choice. He knew it. Heck, if that psycho girl handed him a bunch of explosives and told him to be free, he did _something_ right. Not everyone just gives you an invitation to do what you want. Even still, why wasn't he feeling great?

"I warned you. I _warned_ you. I warned you."

"You didn't warn me about anything."

It was enough that Blackfire had proved him _wrong_, but to stand over Robin and gloat about it? That was not going to happen. But Blackfire just scoffed. "I warned you about her, Robin. I told you what would happen if you tempted my sister, but you didn't listen. You _forced_ her to almost kill you, and now that you know what she can do, you're afraid because you know that even if you crawl back to them on your knees, she'll still kill you."

A bird-a-rang whizzed past Blackfire's cheek and soared into the wall with a _clang_. Blackfire dabbed the red trail on her face and smiled before rubbing some of it between her fingers. "You made a mistake and now you're trying to cover up for it, Robin."

"Stop. You don't understand. I…" He grappled with the words, but soon faced Blackfire like he had an epiphany. "I _enjoyed_ it. I could've _died_ tonight. I was fighting to make a point, and I did, but I still enjoyed it."

_This bastard is sick._ Blackfire shook her head, but didn't try to dissuade Robin. Too many times had Koriand'r tried to play the voice of reason to her, so instead of trying to be the responsible one and offer closure and comfort who almost had their skull crushed, she sighed in silent recognition and went back to her book. She skimmed a few pages, eyes darting back towards Robin every ten seconds until she realized twenty minutes had passed and she still hadn't turned the page. At last, she slammed it shut. "This isn't the first time she's gone crazy."

Robin didn't respond, so Blackfire had the green light to continue.

"When the two of us, my sister and I, were little, our father took us to this late night battle royal. See, we didn't have many restrictions on combat back then. So the woman got the best of the man and started taunting him until he…" Blackfire paused and searched for the right words. They never came. "…he just went crazy. His wounds started healing, his nails turned into claws…and he crushed that woman's skull."

Seconds passed before Blackfire noticed Robin shift to face her.

"Now…my sister loved that man. She never stopped talking about how it was some great honor to show off that kind of power, how a man like him would be awarded for discovering his hidden strength and…one night, that man showed up dead." She let the next words hang on the edge of her tongue like a bad disease until she could bring herself to say it. "My father did it. He never wanted someone to grow strong enough to overthrow him. After that, my sister never brought up the man anymore. But one day she asked me what would happen if she did the same thing as the man."

"And you never answered her."

Blackfire's silence confirmed Robin's statement. "Nice story. Why are you telling me this?"

"Just a warning. She's too unpredictable for her own good." The slight frown on her face became a smile. "But what the hell- if you like a challenge, I won't try anymore to stop you. I do have one question: A lot of things happened to you during that fight and you haven't said a thing." Blackfire turned over to face Robin. "So what was it like? Getting tossed around and thrashed just to prove a point must've been pretty bad. She always could throw a good punch."

"I…_enjoyed_ it." Robin had to pause and think about whether he had meant that, but he did. "I had this thought: all this time I've been holding back like living in a world made of cardboard. I never went all out because I was told to never break the golden rule. Each time, I could send the perp off to the cops, but never break him, never make him suffer for what he did. I couldn't let myself lose control- even for a moment- since someone could die."

"The thought being…"

"Why not just let go? All this time I've been a 'by the rules' guy. Now I can just go in without any plan and show other 'by the rules' guys how stupid they are for having a plan. I should just _do_ things without worrying about who I'm hurting or what gets destroyed in the way. All of those morals and restraints I used to have; they're gone. I'm a free spirit, like a bird in a flock. I won't know what to do when I catch up to the flock; I just keep on chasing them anyway. So I figure as long as I fight with rules, I can never reach my full potential. Without rules, everything falls into place. Same thing applies to your sister. The first time I fought, I didn't want to hurt her."

"So I noticed."

"But after _tonight_, not having rules makes a lot of sense. I never would've thought of poisoning someone and leaving them for dead because it never would have been a part of my battle plan. Slade was right: my morals held me back. Now that they're gone, there's no more worrying about who gets hurt. I saw your sister as a target, not a friend or enemy. Not even a person. She was just…a target. It didn't come down to who cared for each other the most, it was whoever made the first strike. No matter how hard she hit me, it was a great time. What more can she do to me besides beat me to a pulp? And before you say she can kill me, forget about it. She'll ramble about doing it, but it won't happen. She won't kill me because she has some obligation to make me see the light, and I won't kill _her_ because she's too good of a challenge to give up right now. I think we'll be doing this for a long time. That's fun."

"That's _anarchy_, Robin." Blackfire adjusted her tone to not sound so serious. "You've come a long way, but if you're gonna listen to Jinx again, be careful. She doesn't keep count of how many times she cuts herself because she thinks it'll ruin the fun."

Again, Robin tried and failed to wipe the smile from his face. "I'll remember that."

"Then remember this, too: I won't be there to save you next time because I know you're going after her again."

"Wouldn't be much of a free spirited fighter if I didn't."

At that point, Blackfire took longer to respond than normal. She wrestled with her words and who she was talking to before speaking at last. "So tell me, Robin, what do you think a true fighter is?"

_I see a boy trapped in a cage with the key in his hands. Don't go in there with a plan or idea. Just blow something up._ "I think it's someone who fights without a plan of action; someone who's always adjusting or making it seem like they're adjusting just to keep themselves fresh. That person doesn't have any idea why they do it. They just like doing it. The fighter can't fear death because the rules of combat don't apply to them, so whatever happens is what happens."

"You were afraid of dying. Don't even try to lie, Robin. You looked like hell when I saw you. And you were in a _church_. Dying in a _church_ because you did the 'wrong' thing. If you still didn't fear death then, you're crazy. But I know you're not, and that's why I'm glad you're on our side." Blackfire paused, resisting the urge to laugh. "Even _if_ Slade has been rough on you. He told me that he won't be seeing you for a few days and that if you leave again, come back with a body bag."

"With whose body?"

"He said to let you figure that out." Unable to resist fatigue any longer, a yawn passed Blackfire's lips, but not enough to make her ready to call it a night. She looked to Robin. "So what happens now? You aren't getting dressed yet."

"Listen, we may not get along that much, but even though Starfire is your sister, don't hate me if I kill her."

"I can't promise that."

"Why not?"

"Because fate has reserved that pleasure for me."

"Even so, I won't promise that Jinx will give me another pep talk."

Blackfire shrugged and headed for the door. "Fair enough. Just promise me that when you get ready for the killing blow, you're thinking of getting in one for me."

"It's a deal."

Blackfire exited, not before taking one last look at Robin. As the door slid shut behind her, she shut out the possibility that she would never see Robin alive again.

Robin, however, remained on the bed. Bruce chose him because he was just a boy, so fragile and without parents- in need of guidance. He wanted to prove that even those who lost those closest to them could rise up and combat their fears in order to fight against those who brought chaos to the world. The Titans chose him to lead because he was the best of them. He had the leadership to take them to victory- despite their ups and downs- and keep them together as a tight family. But then Slade chose him.

Why? To prove that someone as upstanding and clean as Robin could fall prey to temptation? To turn him into a heartless super soldier? No. To show that everyone had untapped potential. All they had to do was seal away their emotions and stop holding back. You either died a hero hated by the world or you kept on going until you didn't care what the world threw at you because you would always rise to the occasion. Starfire rose to the occasion to stop him and failed. Even so, he didn't get out of there without a few scratches. He needed that thrill.

He needed _her_.

Looking to his left, Robin saw the dagger. The moonlight shined and highlighted specks of red lining the tip of the blade. Her blood stained that weapon. She tried to break him so he would come back to his so called home, but it didn't work. If she _did_ want to kill him, she would have, but she didn't. So it was obvious to Robin that Starfire shared his sentiments. They would fight each other for a long time, each grappling to get what they wanted until one of them succumbed. Starfire, or whatever that demonic thing was she became, still fought with her heart and feelings. To Robin, feelings held the powerful fighters back. Clenching his fists, Robin tasted the sweet flavor of chaos and walked down that road to anarchy with no intention of looking back.

Robin got dressed.


	16. Blood Ties Pt 1

**Chapter 16: Blood Ties, Part I**

_Note_: Delay, yes, I hope this makes up for it.  The first few chapters have been reworked and rearranged to make the story flow better.  This chapter deals with Starfire's past and I'm getting creative with the rituals of Tamaraneans in order to get to the hidden depths of this hidden demonic power.

--

"You are dead to me."

Starfire never liked looking at dead bodies.  A maggot crawling out of a decayed nose is not the prettiest sight in the world and the stench sometimes made her want to join the dead.  If Robin didn't pull his head out of his ass, _his_ corpse would be the next one she would have to see.

After several seconds of straining against her restraints, Starfire put her hand on the spot where Robin had stabbed her, but she stopped when she felt it.  Blood.  There was still fresh blood coming out of the gash on her stomach.  How many times had that bastard stabbed her?  Three?  Four?  Ten?  She could still hear his screams in her head from when he attacked her.  Why could she not kill him?  He had destroyed everything precious to himself, to the team, to _her_.

Starfire had the words formed in a perfect sentence, but she had locked her lips shut and thrown away the key.  A salty tear ran down her face as her lips parted.  "You _are_ dead to me…nothing but scum."

Her fingernails were not two inches longer anymore.  She put her hand on the back of her head to block out that eerie voice that had been telling her strange tales of killing and chaos.  Starfire winced and leaned forward when she heard a pop coming from her shoulder.  She then let her arm drop alongside the cot when the bone popped out of place.

Before Starfire could drag Robin back by his feet, she had to figure out what was going on inside her body.  She looked at her legs and her eyes widened in mild excitement.  The wounds had healed themselves in her sleep…hadn't they?  Her mouth twitched for a second, but how did this happen?  What was it her sister told her?

_"This curse is in your blood forever, Koriand'r."_

Starfire closed her eyes and tried to regulate her heartbeat.  The twisted eyes, the deformed carcass, the noose around his snapped neck, all of those images that she had locked away were beginning to surface again.  She clenched her teeth and tried to lock her eyes shut, but the roars and cheers of that crazed crowd were echoing in her ears again.

No, that day had been cemented in her mind forever.

-

-

_"Rip her limb from limb!"_

_"Tear his eyes out of his sockets!"_

_When she was still named Koriand'r, Starfire's home planet of Tamaran held an annual battle royal where two combatants would fight to the death.  One rule:  no backing out._

_Whenever Tamaraneans needed live entertainment, they found two able bodied people who were willing to kill one another for our amusement.  It became a social activity where families could bring their children to see two members of their race demonstrate their ferocity.  Sometimes, when the battle was over, the adults would let their children run into the ring to find any souvenirs- missing body parts, torn clothing, an eyeball- to keep as a gift._

_"Come on!  Break his legs!"_

_Starfire was seven at the time and still getting used to her position as princess of the empire.  Her father tugged at her hand so she could get right up to the cage and see the fight up close, but he let her go and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention._

_"My fellow people, I wish to present to you Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran!"_

_Koriand'r lifted off of the ground and tried floating past the procession of people who cheered her on and threw flowers in her direction.  Her flight instructor bowed his head and whispered 'Congratulations' in her ear as she struggled to maintain her balance.  Koriand'r could not keep the smile on her face from going away and her eyes brightened as the group encouraged her to levitate even further until she reached the gate.  Once Koriand'r grabbed it while still in midair, the level of the applause grew._

_After a few seconds of clapping and cheering, the audience turned back to  father, who had to announce Koriand'r's sister.  "And…her less than perfect counterpart."_

_Komand'r, dressed in a robe that was not as shiny as Koriand'r's, trudged past the crowd with her head down.  Someone in the audience groaned and another sucked their teeth when they saw that the sister of Princess Koriand'r was not flying.  The flight instructor tried to start a slow clap, but someone tapped him on the shoulder and shook their head._

_A young Tamaranean boy tugged his mother's dress.  "Mommy, why isn't Lady Komand'r flying like Princess Koriand'r?"_

_The mother patted her son on the head and pointed at Lady Komand'r.  "Because she's inferior, darling, and she always will be."_

_Komand'r bit her tongue to keep from screaming.  She could not fly, control her powers, or become a princess.  In the eyes of everyone else from Tamaran, this made her weaker than her brother even though she was older.  Komand'r felt the stares of the uninterested crowd burn into her back.  The day to day ridicule was enough when it came from one person, but when half the populace of Tamaran was looking at her like a common criminal, she wished she could kill them all and still not look like a second class reject._

_Before Komand'r could approach her sister, she heard an enraged grunt coming from the crowd.  She turned around just in time to see a giant dirt clod hurled at her.  It hit its target and Komand'r stumbled backwards into the fence._

_"That'll teach ya, you bastard!"  A drunkard staggered to the front of the crowd to get a look at Komand'r._

_Dirt.  How low could they bury Komand'r?  She wiped across her face to clear her vision, but soil was already in her eyes and teeth.  Then she scanned the crowd to find her attacker, but when she did not, she clenched her fists until a starbolt materialized in each hand.  Someone in the crowd gasped when the starbolts began to expand with each second as her sister clenched her teeth.  "You're all dead…"_

_Koriand'r gasped as she saw her sister continued to protest as she kicked the ground and fired starbolts into the audience, failing to hit anyone.  Her animalistic growls and screams intensified the audience's loathing as someone hissed._

_Someone leaned next to another spectator.  "Look at her; she cannot even keep her temper down in a civilized manner."  He then addressed Koriand'r's father.  "King, forgive me for speaking ill about your family, but you need to take the right actions or _we_ will."_

_Her father stopped straining as Komand'r stopped protesting and let her arms fall to the ground.  A death threat was normal, but at least every other time, her father defended her.  Koriand'r bit her lip when her sister turned around and locked her gaze with mine.  The envy and anger was still on her face as Koriand'r saw her eyes water and muddy tears begin to fall down her face.  As far as she knew, everyone, including her, would always be her enemy._

_The crowd broke out of its silence when one of the combatants threw the other against the cage.  Koriand'r shuddered when the fighter clawed at the cage in an attempt to get out, but his opponent grabbed him by the foot and forced him back to the center of the ring.  The sound of his nails dragging through the dirt grated her ears, but her father's hand on her shoulder seemed to calm the pain._

_"No, no, princess.  You have to watch this in order to remember how our people fight for their lives.  Do not forget that you are one of them."_

_One of them?  This hellish living was her life?_

_The encouraging roars and yells of the crowd were not enough to block out the fighter's agonizing cries when his opponent punched him in the stomach.  Koriand'r wanted to turn away, but her father had her head locked in place and he would not let go of her eyes, even when she bit his fingers.  She gritted her teeth and wailed as he yanked her hair back and pushed me up to the gate._

_"Koriand'r, I would not do this if I did not love you.  If you do not understand why we fight and change, you will never be able to participate in this when you grow up."_

_"FINE!"_

_Her tirade stopped when she saw one of the fighter's back bulge and turn as his opponent's fist tore through his stomach.  The crowd quieted as the exposed warrior spat blood through his teeth, but he could not do that without having to force himself to breath without difficulty._

_The male warrior noticed the female had not taken her fist out of his stomach yet.  Her hand wormed through his stomach as if it were searching for a piece of gold.  The male gritted his teeth and leaned his head back as he held back the urge to scream.  His left hand was shaking and he struggled to bring it up to waist level.  The crowd, now transfixed on the battle, moved closer to see what the male would do next._

_"She is going to rip his heart out," one audience member whispered to a torch wielding medic._

_"No." the medic shook her head. "If something like that happened, the victim would be in extreme pain, not moderate."_

_The male seized the female's arm.  His vision faded, but his grip tightened for one futile attempt.  He strained as he tried to pull the female's arm out of his chest, but her hand would not budge.  The female licked her tongue and grinned when she found her prize.  She planted her foot in the ground and tore her hand- now clutching one of the male's lungs- out of his chest.  The force of the man's lung being ripped out coupled with the fire now burning in his chest had him doubling over._

_He looked down at the gaping hole in his chest where fluids were leaking out.  All he knew was that it had grown cold in the past five seconds.  It was now taking him three seconds longer to get a puff of air in his mouth and out of the hole in his stomach.  His chest heaved in labored puffs as he collapsed, never letting go of his chest._

_As the female combatant raised her right hand in victory, the feeling of overconfidence and pride fought for space on her face.  "I proclaim to you all today, fellow Tamaraneans, that the female species is not only the most dominant," she pointed to the gasping male fighter, "but the one that is always able to land on its feet in triumph.  What say you, feeble little one?"_

_"Get away from me." Venom coursed through the male's veins and the ground beneath him began to tear away.  His head violently jerked back and forth with a wet snap as his teeth elongated and eyes became drenched with a mix of crimson and violet.  An expanding black aura became saturated as blood evaporated from the man's wounds and seeped into the darkness._

_The confidence in the woman's face was drenched with impending fear that shot all the way to her paralyzed fingers.  Like a frightened child who had just wet herself, the woman stood transfixed as the man got on all fours, his handprints causing steam to emit from the ground.  _

_The overwhelming evil and enraged winds nipped at Koriand'r's legs and twisted her vocal chords.  She put a hand to mouth and tried to force out a scream, but a stifled gasp was all she could provide before backing to her sister, who remained as stoic as ever.  She gave Koriand'r a passing glance and nodded.  "It's begun.  He's undergoing his transformation."_

_"Transfor-" Her mouth parted long enough for words to be eclipsed by the man's feral shrieks that mixed with the moaning of the wind.  The man became a demon, a demon who wouldn't accept defeat.  _

_The demon stood on his feet and flexed his fingers.  The demon became a newborn breaking through the barrier and exploring its newfound territory.  The pain and lust to kill…the bane of a Tamaranean's existence, feelings that should never have been let out of their chest were raging to the surface as the male stared down at the frozen woman with flushed eyes.  His fear no longer betrayed him, but had made a deal with anger in order to mix into an ocean of madness, a sea of death._

_"Die."_

_The male let rage overwhelm him as he surged forward, followed by a powerful gust that whipped around the audience.  He whipped his arm back and clawed at the female's face, opening fresh wounds.  She took the full force of the slash and skidded into the gate, hitting her head against it when she thought the pain had stopped._

_Never had it occurred to the man or any Tamaranean witness that such hidden power was capable of being in their grasp.  As acid dripped down the male's face, the woman had a split second to cover her face before the male brought his claws across her stomach, causing her organs to explode out of her stomach and blood to jump over some combatants who wanted an up close and personal look._

_The female felt the force of her internal organs jumping free from their chamber and spilling over the ground.  Her right eye rolled around and around until it caught one of her wheezing lungs.  She strained to grab it, but the man's left claw severed her right hand as her life burned out of the new hole in her arm.  Hell's flames danced throughout her body and brought energy to her legs.  Before she could crawl away with one hand, the male seized her leg._

_He leaned to her ear and whispered.  "Do not forget the rules."  With one swift cut, her ear was ripped straight from her head and became the male's morsel before he finished the fight, which he did when he dug his fingers into her skull and lifted her by several loose strands in her hair.  There was no screaming, no resignation to death, no grief…her face had frozen once her intestines jumped free.  "Land on your feet in triumph tonight."_

_He brought his right fist down, the aura still bleeding from his fingertips, and smashed the woman's face._

_Komand'r closed her eyes and whispered underneath the crowd's silence.  "They are both dead now."_

_Koriand'r raised her head in confusion and was about to ask her what she meant, but the cries of the crowd overtook her question as the male threw the headless stump into the air and fired a starbolt at the lifeless body.  A firework display of red clothing and loose limbs scattered, but no child dared to pick up a souvenir._

_The male's aura crawled towards his feet and retreated into his body.  The simple laughter replaced the pained sighs as his eyes returned to a mild blue and his claws shrunk back to their normal size.  The sweet scent of victory drifted into his thoughts just as the fragrance of decaying corpse wafted over the crowd while one child began pocking the woman's body with a stick.  As the gates began to run back into the ground of the arena, the man held his bloodied hand up towards the crowd and proclaimed his victory.  "I win."_

_Two empty words…they traveled across the audience out of one person's ear and through the next.  Koriand'r's father, the only one smiling with recognition, began a slow clap that was only accompanied by several of his right hand men as he put his arm around the victor, ignoring the blood splattered arms.  "Well done; my congratulations to you for realizing that you had the potential in you all along.  Now that you have entered the inner sanctum, there is a pressing matter that I wish to discuss with you this evening.  Would you mind meeting at the castle?"_

_Komand'r replayed this conversation in her head five times before Koriand'r's tugging at her shoulder became an annoyance.  "What is it?"_

_"Sister, what did you mean when you said that the two of them are already dead?"  She watched as her father led the victor through the procession and back towards the city.  As they left, members of the audience watched their children pick through the dead piñata, but some scampered away when flies fought for what they had already claimed for their feast._

_"There will be even more later on." Her sister pointed to the onslaught of flies devouring the corpse.  "Koriand'r, you don't understand it, do you?"_

_Koriand'r put her hands on her hips and began walking with her towards the city.  "I understand everything, sister.  That man is going to become a great service to all Tamaraneans because he became stronger and proved his worth.  All Tamaraneans should desire to reach that point of tremendous strength if it means-"_

_Koriand'r never got to finish her sentence.  Komand'r spun on her heel and backhanded me across the face.  The force of the blow knocked her off of her feet as she bumped her head on the concrete.  Her body shuddered as the pain rang through her ears until it trickled down her cheek.  She put her finger to the cut, but her trembling finger would not stop shaking and the blood flew off and landed in a small pool on the ground.  She looked up at her sister with pleading eyes.  "W-why, sister?"_

_Komand'r continued glaring at her as the crowd passed.  Her ire did not disappear when she grabbed her robe.  "Naïve little Koriand'r, you believe that he is going to become a hero for what he did?"  She slapped her when she nodded, but dropped her and began walking.  "Come with me, sister, and you will see we deal with those who gain great power."_

_She stood up and ran behind her sister, who now held her head down with an exasperated sigh._

_"Soon, dear Koriand'r, you will understand your blood ties."_


	17. Blood Ties Part 2

**Chapter 17: Blood Ties, Part 2**

Quick note: Story has been rewritten. Start from beginning for this to make sense.

--

Starfire groaned and clenched her teeth as the restraints pricked her arms. She leaned back and heard Blackfire's talk of blood ties. Whenever Father disappeared with one of his new recruits for the Tamaranean Army, the lecture about blood ties would either start over again or pick up from where Blackfire stopped. And Blackfire, wanting to protect Starfire, never left out any details.

_"Dear Koriand'r, great power does not guarantee great recognition."_

_Koriand'r hugged one of her pillows and tried to shut out her sister's speech. No. He won the battle through his power. Everyone must place a crown on his head and treat him as a warrior of immense strength. "You are wrong, sister." Doubt filled Koriand'r's voice as she shuddered when her sister stopped pacing._

_She had no proof other than the fight to back up her position, but Komand'r shook her head and continued. "Tamaraneans fight to become stronger, but some are destined to rule over the rest. Those, such as Father and the elders, are the elite that keep people like us from becoming too strong for fear of trying to take the throne or rule the planet."_

_"Nonsense!"__ Koriand'r leapt from her bed. Her slippers pressed down on her robe and caused her to lose her footing and slip, her head crashing against the carpet. Saliva surged into her mouth as she lost the ability to speak for a few seconds. Voice hoarse, she glared at Komand'r. "Our k'norfka has made sure every Tamaranean grows stronger and earns a place in the army."_

_"Yet they always go missing and are never seen again." Komand'r wrestled her boot out of Koriand'r's iron grip. "If someone became so strong and could kill another Tamaranean with ease, he or she becomes a threat to the elders and Father. To them, power is dangerous in the hands of the common man. Since our inception, laws mandated that the elders and members of the royal family be in charge of Tamaran._

_"Due to our unbending elders who refuse to let commoners take power, Tamaran has always been ruled under those connected to the highest family. According to the elders, letting power into the hands of the ordinary man would taint our legacy because he would not know how to conduct himself in such a position of influence over the planet. He is unworthy to lead Tamaran, but is not given a chance to disprove this since our seniors want to keep the bloodline in the chain of command pure._

_"Our blood is connected to the family, Koriand'r. Our transformations do not threaten the elders. We would use that power to rule Tamaran alongside their watch, but the common man is different. The power is a gift and sign of superiority in our lineage and death to others."_

_Komand'r stopped and gazed at the symbol on her sister's robe. Her fists bawled and eyes narrowed, she resisted the urge to spit on the Tamaranean mark. In that symbol lies her family's deceit hidden behind smiles. Her stomach churned at the mud slinging and insults people mumbled as she passed by. As her breath rushed through clenched teeth, Komand'r opened her eyes. That power should belong to her!_

_"You are lying." Rising to her feet, Koriand'r locked eyes with her sister. She stuck out her chin and rocked her head like a loose bird had clawed onto her hair. "Father says all families share responsibility! Father would not lie to us! Father is…" she paused, tears threatening to stain her face, "…never wrong!" She heard Komand'r's words, but they had no meaning. _

_ Koriand'r saw her father, who lifted Koriand'r up as a baby and showed her the great Tamaranean kingdom. One day, you shall rule this land, he told her. Use your power with care. Pain stabbed her chest as breathing became impossible for her. "It is…not true, Komand'r! Father would never deceive us! He is always right!"_

_Watching her sister's tirade with unmoving eyes, Komand'r snorted. "Do not deny what is in front of you."_

_"Father is never wrong."_

_"Does Princess Koriand'r believe everything adults say?"_

_"Father is never wrong," Koriand'r repeated, as if it were all she knew how to say. It couldn't be true! When Father checked under her bed to make sure no monsters slumbered or when Koriand'r first levitated when learning to fly, she remembered those simple words: Trust me. She had trusted him for ten years and he taught her the rules of the royal family. But no talk of hidden power or ripping out someone's intestines by accident. Was that a lie?_

_"So you never wondered why someone besides our relatives never ruled Tamaran. Not about the Tamaraneans who disappeared after discovering their power? That no one questions their disappearance is fine to you?" With each question, Komand'r jabbed Koriand'r's chest until she had her pinned against the door with her knee. She raised her fist and shut her eyes as a spark doubled, then tripled until a mauve sphere covered her fist. Leaning in like a lion ready to pounce, Komand'r snarled. "Do you even believe, hidden in your body, there is a raging beast waiting to kill?"_

_"Father is…never wrong."_

_Komand'r moved the ball over Koriand'r's thumping chest. "Princess Koriand'r does not even know about her curse, yet she's treated like a queen. You don't deserve the throne." The white in Komand'r's eyes faded into purple as she pulled back her fist and gripped Koriand'r's neck._

_Two knocks on the door snapped Koriand'r to attention as she sucked in a mouthful of air and forced Komand'r's hand off of her neck. Five seconds and several clicks later, the door opened and all of the violence radiating in Koriand'r's fists vaporized. There he stood; the same gleaming teeth and assuring smile that helped her sleep well on endless nights. His presence had Koriand'r on her feet and rearranging her robe to clear any indication of a scuffle. How could someone so calm be wrong about the family?_

_"Girls," he began, his eyes scanning his ruffled daughters for signs of anger, "what you saw tonight is proof that all Tamaraneans can realize their strength when pushed. That man is a shining example to all of our people. He will be remembered as a legend and powerful combatant who ascended through the ranks of all Tamaraneans and earned a place in history. He is not of our royal bloodline, but he shall bring great prosperity to the throne when he sits on my right side. Let us not forget we must distribute power amongst all Tamaraneans. Just like you and I, he shall have his chance to rule."_

_Eyes focused on Father, Koriand'r felt Komand'r's gaze burn a hole in the back of her robe as she tried to swallow her questions. But when, Father, will his chance come? Where are the others who also showed great strength? Just ask, for k'norfka's sake! Koriand'r trembled as Father gave her that comforting pat on the back. The warmth chilled Koriand'r's shoulder and, for a moment, tempted her to pull out of her father's embrace._

_"We understand, Father," Komand'r announced while keeping her eyes focused on the carpet._

_Father's arms stopped when Koriand'r did not return the warmth from the hug, but sent a frigid shiver through her fingertips into his body. He pulled back and studied his princess' face, but her eyes refused to show any weakness. "Koriand'r, I understand that you are still frightened about what happened, but I promise you everything will be made clear when your time comes." He locked gazes with her and grasped her shoulders to the point that he thought she would vanish should he remove them. "Trust me."_

_A raspy cough from the other side of the door brought Father to his feet. The door swung open, revealing three of the elders in black robes. In the center stood the winner of the battle royal, but Koriand'r squinted at the shimmering iron trapping the man's arms and legs. Father removed his hands from Koriand'r's arms and stood halfway out the door. "Girls, I must attend to this matter. Our friend must go through an initiation in order to join our ranks," he gestured to the hooded elders, "and prove he is fit to rule Tamaran."_

_As Father pulled the door together, Koriand'r locked eyes with the man and saw a blend of horror and hopelessness etched into his face. Help me, he seemed to mouth, or so she thought. The door closed and the man disappeared with Father and the elders as Koriand'r dropped to her knees and clutched her quivering hands. The convulsing slowed when Koriand'r felt another hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Komand'r focusing on the door._

_"Follow me." Komand'r strode past Koriand'r and opened the door. "If you still think Father is never wrong, stay here like a good little princess. Otherwise, come with me."_

_Father is never wrong…right? He told her the truth…right? The man must have been anxious for his commencement into leadership…right? Koriand'r staggered through the door and on her sister's heels. Frightened without Father to guide her down the hallway, Koriand'r shuddered as an enraged moon's light filtered through the windows and turned the bortha worm sculptures into snarling demons. Where was Father when Koriand'r needed someone to guide her to her room now? Off initiating another man?_

_"We must be quick." Komand'r told Koriand'r as they approached the palace exit. "Catching the ceremony in process may be impossible, but we can still view the results." A blade wheeled in front of her and almost taking her head. She looked up and saw one of several guards stare through their helmets as the others lowered their weapons._

_"By orders of King Myand'r, we cannot allow the lesser one to leave castle grounds alone," he commented without missing a beat or showing any interest in Komand'r._

_Komand'r sneered. As the guards turned their blades in her direction, she shifted into a fighting stance. To kill them all, she thought, seemed so simple. What made her less significant than her coddled sister? Why couldn't she die like the rest-_

_"Stand down."_

_Metal clanged on the carpet as the soldiers dropped to one knee. The lead guard remained standing. "But, Princess Koriand'r, Komand'r attempted to engage with a superior. She is your sister, but she is a subordinate to everyone and anyone else she meets. Her curse is the reason for her suffering, and we would prefer that she remain inside where her disease cannot infect the citizens."_

_"Or we could kill her now," another guard muttered._

_"Already a waste of space.__ King should've just killed her and leave us the unbroken sister."_

_Komand'r added two more faces to her list and ran methods of torture through her head as she watched these peasants bend over and submit to the spoiled twerp._

_"She is my sister. Regardless of her inferiority, you will respect her. Let us through now!"_

_The guards trembled and their armor rang as they began to gasp for air. Koriand'r closed her eyes and ignored them while she and Komand'r left the palace._

--

_When someone- senior or child- died, their corpses decorated Tamaran's back woods. Fingers pointed deeper into the forest and eyes lit like Christmas lights to guide you. As a gray crow's wing brushed the air and bortha worm made its home in a decaying eye socket, the silence of the woods punctuated the feeling of death emanating from the lifeless edge of the planet._

_Komand'r clasped Koriand'r's hand enough to separate it from her arm. Her pulse quickened as she watched the sets of footprints and tracks grow. She knew what had to be done. Father is never wrong? She rolled her eyes and yanked her sister so the two walked on the same line. "You walk too slow, Koriand'r. If Father is always right, walk faster and prove me wrong."_

_A crow's caw pierced Koriand'r's ears as she failed to break Komand'r's hold. Her eyes zipped back and forth like a convict facing the hangman's noose. As she headed deeper into the night, Koriand'r took note of the half finished bodies and strange ropes that fit around their necks. Whenever Father told her tales of the castle rooftops that could touch the sky, two headed Zargac warriors or any of Tamaran's features, he forgot to mention endless forests littered with carcasses and fog that wrapped around your throat._

_"Your hand is still shaking. Come on, you may never see something like this again. It is too…forbidden for Father to discuss with us at our age."_

_The edge of Koriand'r's mouth twitched until it bloomed into a smile as a naughty thought crossed her mind. "I understand!" She held up one finger in discovery. "At the edge of the woods we are going to find a male and female Tamaranean taking part in the ritual dance of copulation!" She ran in front and cut off Komand'r. "And-and he will insert his klorback into her sinstax until their cries echo throughout the forest! Is that the secret?!"_

_Without thinking, without considering the consequences, Komand'r brought her fist against her sister's face; the impact causing her cheek bones to cry out in pain and sending Koriand'r skidding until she stopped with a thud. Komand'r, keeping up, yanked Koriand'r by her hair. "This funny to you?! Keep it up and you won't live to take the throne." She pulled harder on Koriand'r's hair. "Why is the throne promised to you? You've let Father and this kingdom taint you from the inside. That's why your eyes aren't open!_

_"You think this is a joke? Don't act like that fight didn't happen, Koriand'r!" Komand'r flipped Koriand'r over and sunk her claws into her arms. The nails sliced through Koriand'r's flesh, but the fog eclipsed her screams. Komand'r tightened her fist and threw a punch that connected, sending Koriand'r's head deeper into the dirt with the power behind the strike. "I should have been the heir to the throne! I should rule over Tamaran!" She hurled a second punch, a third and fourth, each one denting Koriand'r's cheekbones until a fire raged in her chest and had blood spewing from her mouth._

_"But no! Father puts precious little Koriand'r over me because I can't fly or bring joy to his face! I say curse him," she ripped the emblem from Koriand'r's chest, "and curse this entire kingdom!" Komand'r rose and dug her heel into Koriand'r's forehead; grinding it into the ground. "But I'll show them…I'll show them all! Father never appreciated my power, my talent, my ability to see beyond my own eyes! He's treated me like nothing and almost had me killed!" The purple hue in her eyes glistened. "But I'll show him, I'll show them all!"_

_A beat passed as Koriand'r felt blood rush to her eyes. Breath escaped her, her head warbled and teeth elongated into fangs. Komand'r never threatened or disowned Father before, but now? Her mind could not take that. Her pulse quickened and the little princess grew into a little firecracker. Her fist rushed forward and stopped Komand'r's fist before it could connect._

_Komand'r blinked twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The sudden rush of power, the green eyes now drenched with blood, the fangs? What happened to precious little Koriand'r? Her finger bones threatened to snap from the pressure of her sister's hand weighing down on her fist. Before Komand'r could blink again, she felt all of her weight leap from her body and leave her as light as a feather. Watching her sister snarl, Komand'r found herself helpless as Koriand'r punched her in the face, the hit knocking her backwards like a rag doll, and sending her skidding into the grass._

_As her sister flew, Koriand'r flexed her fingers in amazement. She felt this power before at the arena, but now in her hands. Before she could smile, she clutched her head as if someone had stabbed her brain. The fingernails stretched and shrunk, her vision bled, then returned to green and red again. When precious little Koriand'r realized she became what she saw in the ring, she yanked her hair in fury as a violent wind whipped around her body. She gasped._

_The power dispersed. The explosion sent trees hurdling through the air and had Koriand'r on her knees, covering her eyes to block out the enraged storm and scent of evil in the air._

_She could fight back, but she chose to wait. Undeterred by the wind, Komand'r put her arm over her eyes, but could not ignore what she just saw. Was that little Koriand'r? _That _punch_ _came from_ her_? Komand'r looked at her own fists. In an instant, she knew she could kill Koriand'r and end this feud now, but…where was the fun in that? No. Much easier to wait. She didn't think that Koriand'r would release some of her own potential so soon._

_Watching her sister gasp for air like treasure, Komand'r brushed her shoulders and staggered towards Koriand'r. Pathetic little Koriand'r had a taste of power and couldn't handle it. Komand'r offered her hand. "So…princess can play."_

_Without thinking, Koriand'r refused her sister's hand, but looked up with eyes full of sorrow and a bit of excitement. "Sister…I am-" Komand'r's hand blocked Koriand'r's apology. At least, she _hoped_ it was an apology._

_"Little sister, you are growing up. That power is inside of you, me, and everyone else on this planet. Don't be shocked or sorry that it happened." She turned around and pointed towards the bushes. "Come. We aren't done yet."_

_Komand'r led Koriand'r further into the forest, ignoring the sound her heels made as they dug into the ground like two gears. The gears in her heart began to turn faster as the fog lifted. The clearing, she thought. Here again. Blood clung onto some blades of grass for dear life until they dropped and became lost in the earth. Komand'r cut through the grass with caution, careful not to break Father's concentration._

_"Is…is Father going to appear so-"_

_A shrieking cry silenced Koriand'r's question. She and Komand'r dropped to the ground in a flash. Koriand'r quivered; her eyes wandered through endless miles of grass. The light crunching of feet onto soil grew louder, but no one appeared. Her heart quickened as fear raced throughout her entire body, eager to return to that naïve little princess who believed whatever spewed from her savior. Well, that princess grew up and her savior had fallen from grace, keeping his fingers crossed and lies ready for practice._

_Then it appeared._

_The first robe drifted out of the abandoned building. Decade old paint coated what remained of the bricks and restriction tape, but several dents added a touch of flavor, Koriand'r figured._

_Moonlight illuminated the crimson robe and passed through the cracked windows of the house. Koriand'r strained to see the several robes striding out of the building in a procession, but all she recognized were the green of their eyes. Her shaking fingers somehow managed to make it to her mouth before the air became tainted with that now foul word: "Father…"_

_"This one put up quite a fight," one of the robes commented._

_"Yes, but he is no longer a problem."_

_"Still, he could have awakened the entire populace with his screaming."_

_"I have to admit, I placed my bets on him winning the fight, but unlocking it too? I am certain, my lord, that the citizens are losing themselves faster than we expected."_

_"Indeed. What of your daughters, sire?"_

_"Forgive me, sir, but I am inclined to agree. They, too, pose a threat."_

_The lead robe paused and sniffed the air. He looked to his right, and then left as he picked up a faint, yet familiar scent._

_Koriand'r froze, all feeling in her body died as she locked gazes with Him. Could she see him? Could he see her? _Would_ he see her? She clung to her sister's hand as the figure's eyes traced up and down her body, waiting for her to come out. The eyes remained transfixed for another five…ten…thirty seconds before the leader turned to the others._

_"In time, they will realize their potential, but I shall eliminate the threat myself by any means. Now," he motioned for the others to follow, "let us never speak of this again."_

_Muffled footsteps ran across the grass, the sound continuing for life as Koriand'r and Komand'r remained in hiding. When the noise disappeared, Komand'r leapt from the bushes and followed the scent of blood. "Come on, I'm sure he's in here."_

_Komand'r approached the door, her sister's hand squeezing firm enough to rip off her own. The scent of blood and vomit bled together and wafting into her nose made her want to turn tail and run, but she shook her head and reminded herself Koriand'r must know the truth. Her shaking hands fiddled with the doorknob, the creaking making her turn around to make sure that Father did not return. When no one did, Komand'r pushed open the door and gritted her teeth as the door squeaked._

_As her sister entered, Koriand'r's feet wouldn't budge. The odor tainted her nose; her eyes frozen on the red trail from the stairs to inside the house. She tried to speak, but nothing came. Her left foot trudged, but jumped back at the sound of something swinging with a light creak. Koriand'r's hand shot to the entrance. Her eyes peered at the shadow swinging in the breeze before swallowing her fear and heading inside._

_She entered the house._

_The squishing and crushing of organs under her heels, blood jumping from displaced organs and staining her dress, she saw. The crooked smile and twisted mouth, she ignored. Burning flesh made her eyes widen and the snapped neck fit well around the noose. A breeze flowing through the window made the body spin, causing shadows to dance over Koriand'r and Komand'r's bodies._

_Blood rained from both eye sockets and decorated what remained of the stomach. One had been destroyed, but both black holes remained. The gaping hole hosted a feast upon intestines and still heart for lingering crows that fought over organs like worms. Layers of skin clung to the left arm for life down to the vein. Sparks leapt from the red and blackened hair, close to leaving the skull covered with soot. Most of the veins ruptured from the heat and claw marks decorated the legs from toe to the hole where his genitals once hung._

_"Now you know what you're getting into."_

_Unmoved by her sister's words, Koriand'r tried to find make sense of it. Why would Father stoop to such…barbarity? This man should have been honored. _

_"I understand everything, sister. That man is going to become a great service to all Tamaraneans because he became stronger and proved his worth."_

_Koriand'r shook off her words as she watched the swinging carcass. Soon, Koriand'r, Komand'r told her, you will understand your blood ties. This is how Father celebrated a citizen proving their worth? She stared at her hands; would she find herself hanging six feet high while Father smiled and told her to trust him? The power felt good, the power made her feel strong! The power…led this man to his death._

_"See, little Koriand'r? This same power is in our blood, and tied to the family. We may be next, I don't know. But never forget what you saw here, Koriand'r." She placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Never forget it."_

_The carcass lifted its head._

Starfire awoke with a yell, but clamped her hand over her mouth to fast enough to keep from waking the others. She examined the sheets, sweat glistening over her thighs and hands. One hand examined her forehead as she tried to bury that image in the back of her mind. But no, when she tried to black it out, it played again. The power remained dormant in her body, but _he_ managed to drag it out of her.

_I'm sorry, Starfire, but there's no turning back for me_.

That bastard had put them all in danger with his leadership, turning everyone against him as Red X and making Cyborg leave the team…all _his_ fault. Starfire clenched her fists and thought of the swinging man. Of Komand'r. Of Father. Of her own power. That power had been given to her as a blessing…as a curse…as a killing tool. Robin stood for all good in the world, and now everything should be swept under the rug because he wanted power…wanted her _sister_?

"Komand'r…you told me that this power is in me forever, right? This power should be used to make things better, right? That man may have suffered, but you and I do not have to, right?" Starfire felt the anger beginning to seep through her eyes and redden her vision. "Father destroyed those who became strong, but _we_ are better than he is and _we_ can stop another tyrant from more senseless killing." Starfire never liked looking at dead bodies. Her fingernails extended and the cot melted from the heat radiating from her body.

"Friend Robin, you believe Slade has made you stronger? I shall show you power and prove that your deceit shall lead to your death."

No longer refusing it, no longer trying to shut out those images, Starfire allowed Koriand'r in. Her heartbeat raced as the demon within took shape. No more shutting out the man's screams, no more blocking the demon's twisted urgings.

_We have the power. He has betrayed you. Make him scream. Make him suffer!_

That innocent part of her, the truest part that would never let her take a human life, had succumbed. Starfire was dead. Koriand'r breathed in the evening air as she pushed open the window. She stepped onto the railing and refused to look back, the moonlight casting a shadow over the new creature. Saving the goodbyes for when she brought back the body of her leader, Koriand'r lifted into the sky.

"Time to kill Robin."


	18. Who Makes the Rules

Note: Well, that's a ridiculous amount of time to put something on hold. Yeah, no excuse for that. Where were we?

* * *

**Chapter 18: Who Makes the Rules**

"Are you calling her crazy?"

"I'm calling her a potential alien psycho murder girl," Beast Boy tried to assure Raven for the umpteenth time.

Beast Boy ignored the lump in his throat while his feet shuffled backward. Raven was…difficult to read, even moreso behind that hood. So much so that even a slight widening of Raven's eyes set off ten of eleven potential alarms in Beast Boy's mind.

"Rav, she burns a hole in the ceiling with her laser eyes, got some of Slade's poison in her and now she's missing!

"Somehow I doubt a…" Raven paused and apologized on her own behalf, "…psycho murder girl who winds up missing, wants to be found."

"And she's not getting there fast, either." Cyborg checked his forearm panel. "She just hit downtown."

Raven turned around. "I'm following her."

"Why should you get to-"

"Starfire's emotions are out of control right now. She can't control whatever that _thing_ is that's in her. She needs to be stopped before she does something crazy, like kill Robin."

Cyborg walked toward the others. "Judging by her condition last time, I'd say she came pretty close to doing that already. Face it, Raven, she wants his head."

"That _thing_ wants his head." Raven whirled around to face Cyborg. "And as long as there's still a shred of Starfire's subconscious in her mind while she's like that, I won't let her make a mistake that she'll regret."

"So then we'll all go."

"No."

"Raven, I don't give a damn whether Robin put you in charge if he left. We all got a reason to give that spiky headed traitor a good punch to the nose." Cyborg pounded a fist into his robotic hand.

Raven gave it a thought for a brief moment, pretending to herself that she had the faintest idea of how to lead a team different than Robin did, but command with the same type of leadership. She walked past Cyborg and lifted herself into the air. "We'll all go."

Red X, who had been watching the debate, rose from his seat. "Whoa, wait, you're gonna leave your tower unguarded just to go back for round two." He put up one finger, as if to punctuate his next point. "Before you know it, Slade will be here and no one can protect your Tower."

But Beast Boy waved off the assertion with a flick of his hand. "Dude, if we worried about _that_ all the time, we'd never get anything done because we'd always try to guard the Gamestation."

"The tower," Cyborg added.

"_And_ the tower."

"Just saying that Slade's a smart guy and leaving your place defenseless isn't a smart move."

"We'll take that chance."

"Good." Red X sat back down. "And while you do that, I'll keep watch of the big ole' T here and make sure nothing-"

A black hand materialized from the floor and seized Red X, dragging him below. Seven whole seconds later, a black void opened through the ceiling and Red X landed flat on his behind. He let out an unceremonious sound as Raven glared.

"_You_, X, are coming with us."

Cyborg converted his arm cannon to blaster and aimed right at X. "Yeah, no way are we gonna let you stay here and bug the hell out of our place."

Red X stood up, keeping his eyes away from Raven. "I have nothing but noble intentions."

Not missing a beat, Raven's arm shot forward and Red X's body flung toward her. He stopped an inch away from her robe. "We've seen people try to show us what it means to be noble, and neither you nor Robin are any of those things."

"You self righteous bit-"

A sonic cannon blast forced its way into Red X's side like a punch to the kidneys. He tumbled to the side and crashed into the closest wall.

"We've put up with your crap before and we're not doing it again." Cyborg pointed his cannon. "So zip it. Let's go get Starfire, and then we'll see what to do about you."

X managed to sputter out something between a cough and a laugh. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Damn it, he had a mission to do. No point in getting the job done if these Titans killed _him_, too. He paused to thank whatever higher power he believed in that the blast didn't put a hole in his chest.

After having enough of the beeps in the ward and the Titans staring into his soul, Red X found his way back to his feet before approaching Cyborg.

"Heh, sorry about that." He then walked toward the window, surprised that Raven made no attempt to reel him in again. "Guess I forgot who's in charge of this operation."

* * *

A brick cracked under the weight of Robin's foot. Logic shot to the front of his mind as he leapt into the air and landed, his boots pressing into the concrete. First weak brick he'd pressed into all night. Whatever. Not a setback.

Robin charged forward, his right hand already firm on his grappling hook, and threw himself toward the fire escape. As he sped toward the wall, the hook shot forth and gnawed its way into the cement. The fire escape came closer and closer into view. Robin leaned back as his feet impacted against the grate. He sprung up, grabbed the roof's edge with one hand and hoisted himself up. He waited for the grappling hook to retract to his side before he looked ahead.

The pattern still fresh in his mind, Robin surveyed his surroundings. He'd done this plenty of times. Go from rooftop to rooftop, run through the alleys and make his way to stalk- er, survey the surroundings of Slade's location until he could find a way in and take Slade down himself.

That never happened.

But the T Tower? The place he used to call home? No problem. Robin smirked. After all, if a pint sized techie, a girl with moistened at the thought of bad luck and a self titled mammoth man could pull it off, the man who _lived_ there should be able to pull it off quicker.

Yet he knew the Titans would not let him get that close. _She_ would not let him get that close. Robin clenched his fists as the thought of a red-eyed Starfire entered his mind again. The thought rattled as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop like any generic video game platformer. And yet, he remained composed. As he landed on another rooftop, he craned his neck when something shined on his body. The ever present whirr of a helicopter overhead alleviated the sudden shock to his system.

Robin took just one step forward before the weight of a car slammed into his body.

The wind whipped Robin's hair back before he felt two hands fling his body through the air. He had just enough time to look ahead before he saw a car hood come into view.

Robin's body slammed into the hood, pain ringing throughout as he created a body sized dent in the car. He managed a cough before he heard the glow of starbolts at the ready.

"_Get up, human."_

Robin managed to lift his face from the hood long enough to manage a chuckle. "Oh, I missed you too, Star."

But then instinct kicked in as he rolled off of the car quick enough to avoid the incoming starbolt. Yet before Robin could make another move, the car exploded, hurling his body across the street and into a wall. He couldn't even register _if_ had broken a rib or two before Koriand'r pressed her arm into his chest and held a starbolt ready to fire.

"_You human scum."_

Koriand'r's voice contained both excitement and anger, full of life's broken promises as she stared down Robin.

Robin strained to give himself enough breathing room to speak, yet Koriand'r kept him pinned to the wall. "Listen…um, Starfire, I know-"

Another interruption as a red starbolt blasted Robin through the building's new hole.

Koriand'r floated into the restaurant with another starbolt in hand. "_You humans are like glass. Takes so little effort to break your body, yet you continue this tough man act. Funny, isn't it?"_

Again, Robin gasped for any air he could get before Koriand'r got another chance to strike. He gave her words thought: _Isn't_. Contractions. Never heard those from Starfire at all. As with the tower, Robin's breathing increased as adrenaline surged throughout his body. Or maybe that could have been the nervousness. He scrambled to his feet and fumbled through his pockets for an explosive disc.

"_Don't even bother, human."_

Robin jumped as two red beams just missed his feet. He brought his arm up quick enough to bring some weight off of Koriand'r's punch as he shot back toward the ground like a boomerang. He chuckled, almost expecting her to grab him before he landed, and he had to give her credit when she did.

"_I said do not bother, human."_

The red aura bled from her body and caused gray tendrils to swirl in the around them. A full smile revealed eager fangs. Koriand'r examined Robin's suit up and down, almost admiring her work. _Their_ work.

"_Don't call me by that name, human. My name is Koriand'r. I am your precious Starfire, Robin. And we both want the same thing."_

The instant Robin felt her grip loosen just a bit, his hand shot behind his back fast and Koriand'r just had time to see the silver glint before she felt a burning sensation across her right cheek.

Robin's adrenaline surged, he knew the open opportunity would be brief. He extended his leg and planted his boot into Koriand'r's stomach. She leaned forward, as if to heave, before he threw his elbow across her face and had her turn her attention to the wall. He flung both fists back like a slingshot and shot both forward like a cannonball.

Koriand'r's feet lifted off of the ground. Her body flew backward and crashed against a table. She turned back toward Robin. Something circular flew toward her. Beams shot from her eyes pierced the explosive disc, detonating it. She saw Robin's moving form just to her left. The starbolt she prepared to fire instead flew from her hand and into the ceiling once she felt the hard, metal slap of Robin's staff crash against her face.

Combined with the tingling sensation now surging through her veins, sure to send Starfire to another night in the hospital ward, the cold steel of the staff made her head warble. She dabbed a finger against the red streak running down her mouth and then the red streak, tainted with white, on her cheek. She ignored the bitter, metallic taste and seized the staff with one hand.

"_Now that's more like it."_

Robin's eyes widened a bit when he felt his body and the staff rise a few feet. His eyes did not have time to widen further as Koriand'r launched his body through the ceiling. His body crashed against one, two, three, he lost count when he hit what he believed to be a ceiling fan on one floor, but soon, Robin's body whirled and tumbled around in the air until he leveled himself. No point in his body crashing against something hard another time.

He spun forward and landed on his feet. On instinct, he extended his staff as Koriand'r flew through the new sunroof, but she chose to land. Rather than float, she chose to walk toward him. She charged forward at supersonic speed and landed a right cross across Robin's face. Surprised by the sudden attack after the slow pace, Robin's body tumbled back farther than he wanted it to.

Not until he tried to regain his ground did Robin realize that his body left the first rooftop and plowed through several crates on a nearby roof. Splinters and cement crumbled around as he coughed his way through the rubble. And yet, there she stood. She seized his hand and stared him down with furious, red eyes.

"_It bothers you, doesn't it…friend Robin?"_ Koriand'r savored the moment, enunciating every syllable of what that weaker, sensitive side would refer to him as. "_People looked up to you as a hero, but you want the opposite. You want to be hated because you humans seem to thrive off of negative energy._

"_Yet despite everything life gave you, you give your life to a man who wears a mask. And for the second time. You have no idea what you want, but you do know that right now, there's a Tamaranean who believed in you no matter what. You think she didn't end it at the tower because she couldn't?"_

"She held back."

"_We held back."_

Robin turned his gaze away from Koriand'r for three seconds too long. She grabbed his cheek and forced him to stare right at her.

"_We_?"

"_You didn't think these red eyes and fangs are temporary, did you? You think your little Starfire has the backbone to bring you to the point where I have you now?"_

Blackfire's words spilled back into Robin's mind. He did the one of the things Bruce told him to never do when dealing with an adversary: guess. "The Tamaranean's true rage. And you're that?"

"_Right._ _Me. I give little Starfire the power, and the hate, that she's craved for years. And now we have the perfect target."_

"She wouldn't let you."

A wry smile made its way across Koriand'r 's face. "_Boy wonder, she already has. I'm going to do to you what she can't."_ She brought his face closer to her's. "_I could crush your windpipe and sever the oxygen from your brain. I could push your ribs right through your lungs and rupture your heart. I could bring you near death, have you suffer in the worst way possible and just before we end it, she's going to see what we've done._

"_You think you're bad because you harden your emotions. I am a Tamaranean, you weak sack of flesh. We thrive on emotions. For your toys and fists, your strength pales and you've yet to realize when you've already lost. I care little for how often she expresses her feelings for you, but I thank you for helping bring me out. Before you die, she and I will both be present to see your good work. And when she cries out in horror at what she's done to her precious friend Robin, we shall silence you forever."_

Pain still causing his head to spin, Robin managed a weak chuckle that turned into a half-hearted laugh. That ended when Koriand'r slammed her forehead into his, creating yet another wave of agony.

"_What, may I ask, is so humorous about this, human?"_

"I've dealt with much worse than you, but one thing I've learned is that if the other person wants to talk, just let them talk as much as they can. That way, they don't notice things like-"

A repeated beep ended the conversation. Koriand'r looked down one second before the circular disc on her stomach detonated. The blast threw her body through a window. She skidded to a halt with fresh crimson cuts decorating her arms. With a simple crack of the neck, Koriand'r gritted her teeth and charged toward the opening. She soared through the air and landed back opposite a smirking Robin.

"Yeah, I may not be Tamaranean," Robin pointed to the vanishing red marks. "And I may not have your quick healing or flight, thanks for the reminder. Doesn't make me change my mind about my choice, Starfire. Even a-"

An eye beam incinerated the cement inches away from Robin's feet.

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY NAME IS-"_

"STARFIRE, STOP!"

Koriand'r let out a high wail of frustration and anger as she beams shot from her eyes in rage. Had she aimed forward a bit, she would have shot right through the now landing green pterodactyl.

Robin spun on his heel as Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and…was that Red X?

Beast Boy, having reverted back to humanoid form, looked up and down at the damage decorating Robin's body. "Wow, Robin you look like death. And Star," he paused as the enraged Tamaranean stopped firing into the air and stared down Beast Boy with her fierce, red eyes. "You…you also look like death."

"I'm hurt, guys." Robin made no attempt to hide his feign disappointment. "You replace me with a guy who has an X in his name."

Robin saw the red from the corner of his eye and flipped backward as another starbolt destroyed the ground where he just stood.

"_We are not through here, human."_

Without a word, Raven walked forward, past Robin and ignoring Beast Boy's frantic warning and hand motions.

"_We_ are not here to kill. We don't _do_ that to our enemies."

Koriand'r remained unfazed by the growing tension she felt growing in Raven. "_No, you're right. We don't do that. You, however, get off on dragging people into your robe and traumatizing them for life. You ask me, that's no different than putting a person to death."_

Raven looked over her shoulder to make sure no one else was within earshot. When she saw no one was, she took one step closer to Koriand'r, rage underneath the surface and her face of death.

"Is that the direction you want this conversation to go in? Did you _enjoy_ when I peeled back the layers of your brain like it was an onion?"

No. Koriand'r did _not_ enjoy having black tendrils poke around in her brain. She shifted a bit, unnerved at the thought of Raven playing with her mind again like dough.

"I'll be damned if we're losing Starfire to _you_, so start paying closer attention and don't forget what I can do to you."

Without a word, Raven turned around and walked toward the others. She nodded, then turned to Robin.

"Now Robin, you told me to lead this team in your absence, and here we are. No Slade and no flunkies. Just us." Raven chose to ignore Red X's presence for the time until he proved himself useful in a fight. She clenched her fists as black energy began to form around them. "You chose this."

Robin maintained a firm stance. So now his fight with Koriand'r became another fight against the Titans and Red X, _if_ he joined in. As he watched Cyborg convert his arm cannon and Beast Boy prepare to transform, he smirked as a brief moment replayed in his mind where he would be there with them.

No more of that.

But then Beast Boy held up his hands. "Wait, wait, wait guys, we can't fight Robin. Not yet."

Raven made a mental note to lock herself in her room when they returned so she would not jump at the opportunity to disembowel Beast Boy. "Why…_not_?"

"We're not ready. We can't fight Robin yet."

Cyborg lowered his cannon. "Beast Boy, look at what he's wearing. We fought the guy already and we know how he works. We can do-"

"We can't do it because we haven't been given the signal yet." When no one picked up on what Beast Boy was talking about, he sighed. "We need the sign, the thing that the leader always yells out before we fight to get us pumped up. Our battle cry? Our team chant?"

It hit Robin first. "You mean 'Titans-'"

But Beast Boy cut him off with exaggerated gestures. "No, shut up! You shut your stupid spiky head…Raven's gotta say it. She's the new leader and she's cold as ice."

Raven figured that torture sounded like a better remedy for Beast Boy's mouth. "You are _not_ serious."

"As serious as I am green."

"I _will_ murder you."

"I could use some motivation too, Raven."

"_Cyborg!_"

Cyborg brought up his fist to keep from laughing before something whipped past his face. Beast Boy yelped as the explosive disc detonated feet away from where he stood.

Talk time done. Cyborg charged his cannon while Koriand'r just grinned at the fight continuing.

Raven lifted into the air and gave the command.

"Titans, go!"

As he watched them charge forward, Robin couldn't help but smile while taking out his bo staff.

"I thought that was my line."


	19. Titan Disarray

**Chapter 19: Titan Disarray**

* * *

Luck. The one true justice in the world. You get one of two options, same as everyone else. Unbiased and fair.

And Jinx loved it that way each time she brought down the razor.

Jinx's smile widened as she dragged the cold steel down the back of her arm. An orgasmic sensation sizzled throughout her body as she felt her skin react to what it interpreted as pain. She interpreted it as another game of tic-tac-toe with herself. Jinx threw her head back against her pillow, her right hand still clutching the razor. She took a quick glance to check…nope, she hadn't come close to hitting a vital vein. Her hand shook from excitement, another job well done in her own warped form of logic.

"Do you want a towel?"

Jinx's body catapulted forward, her hands unable to grab the closest sharp object at the first sign of danger, the next threat Slade threw their way as a training exercise or whenever those meddlesome Titans decided to cause trouble.

Nope. Just the little mechanical dweeb standing at the door with his shoulders crossed. Even though Jinx accepted him as a partner, sometimes, just sometimes, Gizmo still annoyed her.

"What do you want?"

"Your Robbie-poo's gone and I'm not gonna take the blame if Slade asks where he went."

"Like he would."

"Did you give that Titan turncoat another of your crazy talks?"

Gizmo watched Jinx's face contort in a way that asked how he knew that. Before Jinx could form the sentence, Gizmo pointed to a corner of Jinx's room. A small, robotic spider crawled up the wall and onto the ceiling

"I knows all, sees all, saws all."

Out of the corner of her eye, Jinx saw the wall crawler inch its way across her ceiling. She raised her right hand and waited for the green flame to materialize. Without a second thought, she pointed backward and the flame zipped through the spider and blew a hole in her ceiling.

"You _saw_ that, now get out."

Gizmo gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. "I'm serious, Jinx! You put enough crazy thoughts and he might-"

"Become as crazy as I am. I know what you're thinking."

"No. That you may push him over the edge." Gizmo shuddered. "He's got enough screws loose already and I don't need _two_ Slades giving me nightmares."

Jinx waved away the notion. "Better he go crazy on those Titans than us." She again pointed to the door. "Out."

* * *

Starfire to his left, the others to his right. Robin felt the anticipation surge in his arms and smirked. He decided against the bo staff and fished around until he found it- a thin, glowing cylinder. If he planned to survive this fight, he had to get some distance first. He stepped backward and onto the edge of the rooftop.

Red X stepped forward. "Come on, Robin. Don't make their work easier for them."

Robin ignored Red X and backflipped into the air. Just as he saw a black hand emerge from the roof and rush after him, he flung the cylinder toward the Titans and began his descent.

Koriand'r's starbolt rushed past Robin and through the air when a blinding light pierced her eyes. Red X had turned his back while Raven slipped through the ceiling.

Robin continued down, wind rushing past his face, as a fire escape came into view. At once, he threw out his arms, caught one end and brought his body to a screeching halt, his legs still in the air. The immediate impact made his body shake, but he gritted his teeth and ignored it. Have to press on, have to keep going. The flash bang would not last much longer.

He brought down his legs and pressed them into the bars. The ground closer in view, Robin shot from the fire escape and took a hard tumble as he rolled onto the ground. Still, his body did not betray him. He kept running until he reached a large enough truck he could duck behind. He looked to his left, then right, but nothing.

Then, clattering.

His eyes darted to his right. An overturned trash can and the top rolling around? Right, never a good sign.

Before Robin could react, another black hand materialized from the ground and dragged him beneath the earth. He emerged from a wall just seconds later and brought up his arms just in time to take away some of the impact from Raven's kick.

Still, Robin went flying backward, more than he thought possible since Raven, he thought, had less physical prowess than Starfire. He landed on his back as Raven approached him without a word. He took out his staff.

Without a word, Raven lifted her left hand. The slab of concrete beneath Robin's feet rumbled and lifted into the air. Bricks surged from every direction like a sea of enraged birds. Robin spun on his heel as his staff crashed through every single brick. He leapt from the slab just as a sharp, black blade sliced through it.

He smirked. "Raven."

She vanished without a word. A moment passed and she re-appeared behind Robin. Black energy enveloped her hand as she placed it on Robin's back.

"Robin."

The blast shot Robin forward. Before he could hit the ground, he pressed his hands onto the concrete and flipped onto his feet. Robin reassessed his arsenal. No point in poisoning Raven. She may know enough to heal herself. _And no way to attack someone who can read your mind._ Before Robin could give it further thought, a growing shadow caught his attention.

Above him, Cyborg pointed his arm cannon and fired. Robin leapt out of the way of the incoming sonic blast as Cyborg landed. He again found himself facing down Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Look, Robin, I don't know you see in Slade, but we're not trying to make you come back. We just wanna know why."

Cyborg's answer came in the form of an electric disc thrown at his torso. Electricity surged throughout his system as he fought through the short circuiting.

Since Beast Boy had not learned about subtlety yet, Robin figured the approaching footsteps had to come from him. He looked to his left. A green gorilla approached him with a car in tow. It launched the automobile toward Robin who, instead of dodging, ran toward it.

Robin leapt forward onto the car's hood and shot himself toward Beast Boy. He whipped back his right leg and slammed his foot across the gorilla's face, bringing him off of his feet and into a light post. Beast Boy crashed through the post with a clang and smacked against a wall. As he gasped for air, he reverted back to his human form.

"Beast Boy, haven't you learned you can't turn into something big _and_ expect to sneak up on someone? You're too loud."

The sound of metal ripping caught Robin's attention. Cyborg tore away the electric disc before putting his fist through it. Robin went for his staff, but felt his heart beat at a rapid pace. No break in between his fight with Koriand'r, who still had not reappeared. Where the hell did she go? Robin's body strained as he moved to his right. The oncoming headlights of an approaching car caught his attention.

Robin dove to his left, out of the car's path. Concrete dug into his armor. He gritted his teeth in pain, yet there came Beast Boy, a green tiger this time. Cyborg rushed in from the left, blasting behind Robin to keep him from running.

Despite the pain burning in his shoulder, Robin managed to roll to his left, not quick enough as the tiger's claws shredded through his armor. Ignoring the fresh blood running down his arm, Robin fought through the pain and removed his staff. He slammed it into one of the tiger's paws.

The tiger reeled back in agony. Anger burned into his eyes as it tried to swipe at Robin with its left paw. It stumbled forward and onto its stomach, unable to move when Robin's staff crashed upon its head. At once reverting back to human form again, Beast Boy felt the pain ringing in his body like a bell. He brought his hands to his head to silence the ringing, but it continued. He lifted his head to see Robin's boot shoved into his face and sending him across the street like a soccer ball. The goal just happened to be a mailbox.

Cyborg had a perfect shot of Robin, right in his sight. Robin didn't move at his normal speed and Cyborg could blast him right then and there. Yet…

"Stop acting like you're going to do it and do it!"

Raven's insistence interrupted Cyborg's hesitation, and caught Robin's attention. Cyborg's sonic cannon blast whizzed past Robin, throwing back his hair, and shattered the wall behind him.

Robin winced at the pain in his shoulder. It stung to try for a disc or explosive. He paused when Raven landed on the ground. Cyborg's cannon reverted to arm form

"Robin, you know there's just one way out of this."

A red flash tackled Robin deep through the concrete. Koriand'r forced him deeper as the pavement below them cracked and crumbled. She stopped him a good twenty feet away from the Titans.

Beast Boy limped to Cyborg's side, his left hand still massaging his right. "So Cyborg, what's the one way out of this?"

Koriand'r's fist collided with Robin's face over and over again, hitting him to the point that she heard his brain bounce around in his head from the impacts. Did she care for the deep crater she continued to punch her way into? The crack of Robin's jaw? None of it.

Then her head jerked to the right all of a sudden. Her eyes flickered between red and green as her pupils dilated. Her body bent forward without her command. She tried to use that as a chance to headbutt Robin, but she instead crashed against more concrete.

One of Koriand'r's hands shook as it inched toward her mouth. She pressed it to her mouth just in time to stop the onrush of blood she would have coughed up. Some still leaked through the torn fabric of her glove. Air begged for escape.

Two black hands materialized through the ground and grabbed Robin and Koriand'r.

Robin landed atop a car hood, while Koriand'r frothed at the mouth and clutched her stomach. Her head inched toward Robin despite jerking back to the right. Her arms not responding, Koriand'r felt the anger burn in her eyes, enough for maybe one more beam to chest.

Then she felt it. Like a quick bee sting, Koriand'r felt something sharp prick her right shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed an X embedded into her body before losing consciousness. Her body slumped forward and crashed against the ground. The hair returned to its normal length, eyes regressed to green before disappearing and any anger dissipated as Starfire went silent.

Red X landed and shook his head. "Killing Robin? Silly Starfire, you don't get to do that."

Raven vanished and reappeared before Red X. He remained smug. Her countenance did not change. "This is not your fight."

"Oh, ho-ho, just you wait. You'll see how I can be useful."

Robin's hacking and coughing brought everyone's attention to him. Cyborg aimed, but Raven just held out her hand. No, she would do the talking here. She walked past Beast Boy and with a flick of the wrist, brought Robin up, his boots not touching the ground.

"Robin, no matter how much Starfire wishes it wasn't true, you're not a Titan anymore. And I don't give a damn where you go, but you're not welcome back to the team. Now, why haven't you left Slade yet? You obsessed over wanting to kill the man, and now you join him? You're no fool. So why?"

Robin said nothing.

"Get out." Raven let not one emotion permeate her words. "Get out while you can, Robin. I promise you that things won't get easier."

With that, she let Robin slam to the ground with a thud. With another wrist flick, Starfire's body rushed toward her. She caught the Tamaranean under her shoulder and then looked to Cyborg and Beast Boy, who kept rubbing his hand.

"We're leaving. Don't even ask about Robin because he's already beaten." She looked to Red X. "And you're not and never will be a part of this team, so stay out of this."

"Now hold on a sec, Rav." Cyborg approached Red X and placed an arm around his shoulder like a long lost friend. "Ole' X here may be rotten, and an ass, and doesn't know when to shut up-"

"My hearing's as good as ever, just so you know."

"But you saw him in action before. He may be useful."

"As useful as Beast Boy is with his humor."

"Hey!"

"My point is, let's keep him around for a bit. If he's no good to us," Cyborg slammed one fist into his robotic palm. "You get the picture. If we can use him, we can at least keep him on a leash."

Raven pretended to give it thought before walking past Cyborg. She turned her head toward Robin, not caring if he could even hear her.

"When Slade is done with you, don't come to us for help. No appeals based on past associations. We don't bear you any personal malice, Robin, except for Starfire here, but you crossed a line. Leave."

Oh, far from it.

Robin raised his head from the ground. _Do not fall again. Do not hit the ground_. He inched himself up. Head sore, cold sweat from the knees down, pain throbbing in his arms, but no matter.

Still, he rose. One last card to play.

_Didn't expect to have to use this so soon_. Robin removed the small white ball from his belt. With a wry smile on his face, he flicked it in their direction.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Great, now he wants to play golf."

The sphere landed inches from Beast Boy's feet. He prepared to kick it back before it burst open. Powder sprayed everywhere. Seconds before it reached anyone's mouth, a black barrier surrounded them.

"Do _not_ breathe in!"

To avoid any further escalation, Raven enveloped the others within her soul self and vanished.

Robin backed as far away from the powder as possible. A single whiff of the poison would put him in the same position as Starfire, maybe worse given his condition versus her Tamaranean healing. Still, enough to keep them on edge, even for a moment.

Pain shot to the front of Robin's mind as his arm shook in pain again. He ripped apart the armor on his shoulder and turned around. _I survived_. Yes, he had, but had Starfire had her way, he may not have been. Two fights in one night and no break in between.

Yet, despite a livid Starfire and a calmer than normal Raven, the team seemed…scattered. Lost in the wind, maybe? Unorganized?

Robin shook his head at the thought. No point in getting a big head when one member of his former team just bashed her head into his over and over again. No. That team would last without him. And he without them. It must have been his lucky day, for he had lost a battle.

But he had not lost it at all.


End file.
